Prison Love
by ChildOfWisdom
Summary: Annabeth is a Prison Guard. Fearless, tough, and has no emotions. She is relocated to a maximum-security prison where she meets someone from her past...and that someone is Percy Jackson. Now, she has to break him out of a prison, fly to Russia with long lost friends, to save one man who had been thought dead for years. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**New story of mine, I hope you like it!**

_Summary: Annabeth Chase has become a Prison Guard. She is fearless, known for not having any emotion, and for being tough. But what happens when she meets a new inmate, named Percy Jackson._

Annabeth's POV

I chose a very interesting career choice. Being as smart as I am, I could have been a C.I.A agent, or an architect. But no, I chose to be a Prison Guard: and a good one at that. I was trained by Chiron, one of the best government agents known. He taught me to have no emotions, to be strong, to fight, how to talk in the right way (that I can get inmates to listen to me), and much more.

Today, they called me up to the roll call room; I went to the locker room and put my hair in a high pony tail. Not a single hair out of place, no emotion on my face. I walked down the long corridor, my black boots made an echo as I walked. The prisoners looked at me, and then quickly looked away. That was years of earning respect from these guys. Some of them weren't bad. They were taken here and they were sorry for what they did, they behaved and everything. Others, well, they were the exactly the opposite. They needed a lesson in how to behave, which is what I taught them. Well, not only me: my team and I.

I walked into the Roll Call room to find a tall, dark skin man waiting for me. He was looking through a bunch of vanilla folders. He looked up to me, and gestured for me to sit down. I didn't say anything, I just obeyed.

"Annabeth, we have some sad news." He said.

"What are they?" I said.

"We are relocating you to a jail that needs more…"

"More what?"

"More respect." He said.

I didn't want to move. I knew every inmate in here by name, crime, and time. They knew me, this is kind of weird to say, but it was like family. I knew all the officers, I would miss this place. On the inside I was devastated; on the outside I had no emotion.

"Alright, with jail?" I asked.

"Half-Blood Prison."

Great, Half-Blood Prison, one of the most feared jails in the world. Only the badest of the bad go in there, and almost never come out. I nodded.

"When do I start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Can I go?"

"You are dismissed. We will miss you, Chase."

"Same here." I said with no emotion.

I went to doing my rounds, and I stopped in the Direct Attention room **(A.N./ I have never seen a jail, so I am just making things up based on things I see on T.V)**. The Direct Attention room, is where the worst in the jail lived. They roamed around freely, and only one officer stays and watches them…me. I walked into the D.A.R. and they all looked up at me, and smiled.

"Morning, Miss. Chase!" They all yelled.

I smiled the tiniest bit.

"Morning, Inmates." I called back.

I sat on my desk and started to look up things about Half-Blood Prison. All I got was what I already knew. How bad it was, blah blah blah. I kept looking until Ryan G. came up to me, and out his hands on the desk. He was chewing gum, which I have no idea where he got from.

"Heard ya were leaving today, Chase. Why?" he said.

"First of all, hands off the desk Ryan!" I said.

He obeyed me instantly. And put his hands up in the air, thinking I was going to check him.

"Second of all, they are relocating me to Half-Blood Prison."

For some odd reason, they all gasped, and turned their attention to me.

"You are not going there, Miss!" One yelled out.

"Yeah, we can't let you get hurt!" Another one called out.

"You belong here, yelling at us!"

"QUIET!" I yelled, and they all silence.

I stood up and walked over to the where they were all playing cards.

"Listen, Officer Grace will fill in for me when I am gone. Don't worry, I'll tell her to be extra mean." I told them.

They all groaned. I turned around and went back on the computer. I found I had a new email so I clicked on it.

**Annabeth Chase, your first job a Half-Blood Prison is to check room C3.**

**Name of inmates that live there: Percy Jackson.**

And for some reason when I read that name I got a weird feeling inside. I sighed, I hate those feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys so that's my new Story! <strong>

**REVIEW!**

**And if you do I will update later!**

**REVIEW!**

**P.S. It was short because i will update soon, and it was just the first chapter. **


	2. Seeing Him

**Hey guys! See, I did update.**

_Summary: Annabeth Chase has become a Prison Guard. She is fearless, known for not having any emotion, and for being tough. But what happens when she meets a new inmate, named Percy Jackson._

Annabeth's POV

I woke up early in the morning, before dawn near 4:30 a.m. I sighed, hating to get up this early, but just as Chiron said: _you have a responsibility Annabeth, you must do it._ And that's the rule I live by, doing what I must. I took a quick hot shower, and got into my uniform. I braided my hair to the side, I might be a Prison Guard, but I'm still a girl. I can still do my make-up (if I wear any, which I usually don't). My uniform for this new Prison was different. I used to work in a jail, a Prison is much bigger. Instead of navy blue, it was black. The usual belt, which kept everything in place.

After I was done, I looked at the clock. It read: 4:39 a.m. Wow, I must have taken a very quick shower. I headed to the kitchen and made myself a good breakfast. Rule number two: A good breakfast is so important when you're a Prison Guard. My breakfast was made of toast, eggs, bacon, two pancakes, and orange juice. That's a huge breakfast for me. After I ate, I texted one of my friends who work in Half-Blood Prison (H.B.P), Will Solace. He worked in the Prison's infirmary.

**Hey, Will. You up?**

**-A**

_**Up, & ready. R U on ur way?**_

_**-W.S**_

**I'll be there in a few. Where do I report too?**

**-A**

_**Just go up to the main building. U got ur assignment yesterday, right? I e-mailed you.**_

_**-W.S**_

**Yep. C3, Percy Jackson.**

**-A**

As soon as I texted the man's name I got that feeling again. I don't know what it is, or how to explain it. It isn't chills, and it isn't nervousness. It just sounds so familiar, but at the same time so strange. He's a stranger to me, but I think that Chiron had mentioned him once or twice. But I am not sure.

_**You got a tough one, Annie. Sure you can handle it?**_

_**-W.S**_

**Of course I can handle it, Will! And don't call me Annie! How many times must I repeat myself?**

**-A**

_**:)**_

_**A few more times, it still hasn't stuck on. See you soon….Annie.**_

_**-W.S**_

He was getting on my nerves, but that's what Will does. He is my Brother's best friend, and he is like a big brother to me too. So, when Malcolm called me Annie once, he thought it was okay for him to do it. Which it wasn't, but he doesn't learn.

I checked the clock again, 4:47 a.m. Time to go. I grabbed my keys and my shoulder bag, and walked out the door. I got into my car **(A.N./ What car should Annabeth have?)** and drove to H.B.P. I got there surprisingly fast, maybe that's why they relocated me. Because it was closer to me, or because they needed a strict person in the prison, whichever one works. I got there by 5:10, and walked up to the main building. There were a lot of people walking around in uniforms, others were being pushed in chains.

"Welcome, Miss. Chase." A short woman in a black secretary's uniform said.

I nodded once. She looked sort of scared, but she quickly recovered.

"P-please, follow Officer Smith to the locker room. She will tell you what you need to know from there." The short woman said.

I turned around to find a tan, girl in a uniform look at me. She had dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes. She smiled and walked over.

"I'm Amanda Smith." She said.

"Annabeth Chase." I said.

"Oh, I know who you are." She said.

"Good, that saves us time. Lead the way." I gestured for her to go.

She nodded and began to walk. I followed her to a long corridor, and then left to a door. When you opened the door there was the kitchen, where the food for the Inmates was made. Then you take two more doors and you finally reach the locker room. We walked over to a locker labeled: **A.C.**

"This is your locker." Amanda said pointing to the light blue locker. "Here, you can keep everything just like the other jail where you worked at. In here, you are allowed to carry a gun, since it is at higher risk."

"So, then why can we carry around guns? Isn't that even more dangerous?" I asked.

"Maybe so, but you will need it. Trust me." Amanda tried to persuade me.

"No thanks." I said putting the gun in my locker, "I like Hand-to-hand combat. It's more…fun."

"Miss. Chase-"

"It's my choice, Officer Smith. If something happens it will be my fault."

"As you wish."

She went through the normal procedures, then she lead me to the different rooms. First stop, the enormous medical ward. It was about ten times the size of the one inside the jail I used to work with. Will was sticking the head of an injured inmate, so he told me he would caught up to me later. Second stop, the women's side of the jail. They were all wearing orange jumpsuits, and there were about three in each room. One girl, who looked like 'the grudge' came up to me and laughed.

"Well, look what we have here, girls? Fresh meat." She said in a weird voice.

"Listen here, weirdo." I said as I grabbed her shirt from the bars and slammed her face into the bars. "Be very careful how you talk to me, do you understand?"

"No."

"What did you say?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" She yelled.

"Good." And I let her go.

She looked scared and walked back to her corner.

"You will call me Miss. Chase from now on. And nothing else." I said in such a firm voice that everyone coward away.

"Yes, Miss. Chase." The chorus of voices' said.

"Good."

Amanda looked at me with admiration. I looked down at her, and gestured for her to keep going. She did. After the whole tour of this giant prison, she left me in area C.

"Here is your first assignment. Percy Jackson is inside C3." Amanda said as she opened the door with her pass key.

I nodded, she looked at me with a worried face.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, by yourself?" She said.

I almost laughed.

"Of course, I am. You can go now." I told her.

She nodded the left. I walked through the heavy metal door and closed it. I turned and began to walk.

C1…..C2….C3. I stopped in the number I had too. I noticed that he was the only one in this whole area. He must have done something really wrong; I made a mental note to check his file later. I looked inside the bars. There was a man sitting in the bottom bed of the four bunk beds there were in there. His head was down, so his messy black hair covered his face. He was wearing a blue and white stripped jumpsuit, and his hands were hand cuffed. He looked up, but he didn't look at me in the eyes. He just looked straight to the wall in front of him.

But then he did look at me. His eyes surprised me so much; it almost made my no emotion expression turned to surprise. They were so green! Like the sea, mixed with the sky. They were amazing. But I kept my cold stare.

"Well, hello there, _Annabeth_." He said.

Did he just say my name? How in the world did he know my name? Well, Amanda did say everyone knew who I was.

"Jackson." I said.

He smiled at me, and his teeth were surprisingly white. He stood up and slowly walked towards me, I stood my ground. But I also noticed how tall and strong he was. He was also very tan, for being in the shadows all the time.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"None of your business." I said.

He smiled.

"Come closer." He said.

"No." I replied.

He laughed.

"Scared?" He asked.

"Of course not, why would I be scared of you?" I asked.

"Many reasons." He simply said. "So you are scared, since you are not walking closer."

"I do whatever I want too, and right now I really don't want to be next to a filthy criminal, like you."

His eyes hardened.

"I am not a criminal."

"Of course not, your just in here because you want to play dress up."

"You don't know anything about me, Annabeth." Percy said.

"And you know something about me?" I asked.

"Yes. You were trained by Chiron, you are one of the most feared women in this business, and you are the most beautiful." He said with a smile.

I remained silent. Did he just compliment me? Why did I feel my chest tighten?

"Please come closer." He whispered.

I decided to move closer, if anything I would knock the living day light out of him. His hands moved up and cupped my face, I wanted to move back but his touch was so light and caring I didn't. His eyes looked deep into mine, I swallowed hard.

"See, it's not that bad." He said.

"Why, did you want me to come closer to you?" I asked.

"Because, I wanted to see if you were as beautiful as they said you were. And they were saying the truth." He said.

I was still confused. Then I heard the door being opened, and I pushed him away from me, and his back hit the metal bar of the bunk bed. That must have hurt.

"Annabeth, there you are." Will said as he walked over.

"Will, hello." I said.

He saw Percy struggling to get up, his bad must have been bleeding a bit. I think he didn't expect me to push him that hard.

"Percy you okay?" Will asked.

"I'm fine. Annabeth there is a little bit wild, and tough. But that's okay, I like that." Percy said as he sat in his bed.

I looked away in disgust. I patted Will on the back.

"I have to go do my rounds, I'm going to go see what fight I can pick." I told will as I walked away.

"Be careful, Annie!" He called after me.

I closed the door so hard it made a giant echo.

"Don't call me that." I whispered.

And looked back through the small glass in the door. Percy was looking at me; he smirked and turned to Will. I have to read his file soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Annabeth through the door so hard, the echo shook the bars of my cell. I saw her take one last look at me, and I smirked at her. I couldn't believe she didn't recognize me! I did kiss her years ago! But she didn't remember that at all. Well, that was when we were 14, but still. I remember why couldn't she! I turned to Will.

"She didn't remember me." I told him.

"Well, Percy, I don't know what to tell you." Will said looking at the vibrating door.

"Will, how's my case going?" I asked.

"Not good, Percy. They still find you guilty."

"But I didn't do it! I swear!"

"They don't believe it. And there isn't any evidence to help you." Will said.

I sighed.

"Percy, when Annabeth reads your file, and finds out that you are the one that caused Chiron's disappearance she is going to kill you."

"It wasn't me, it was Luke. He is working for Kronos, I have to get out of here." I told him seriously.

"I can't help you. But Annabeth can." Will said.

He was right, Annabeth was my way out. Annabeth would help me prove my innocence.

"Will can you do me a favor." I asked him.

"Anything."

"Stop Annabeth from reading my file." I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? It was pretty long wasn't it? I just kept writing and writing. <strong>

**So, did you like it?**

**Did you think they were going to kiss?**

**REVIEW!**

**You know you want too. **


	3. ACCESS DENIED

**Hey my amazing readers which I love so much. I am going to update SHE'S MINE and hopefully MY LOVE FOR YOU. So please keep an eye out for that.**

**R, R & R**

**Read, Recommend and Review!**

_Summary: Annabeth Chase has become a Prison Guard. She is fearless, known for not having any emotion, and for being tough. But what happens when she meets a new inmate, named Percy Jackson._

Annabeth's POV

Wow, being in a prison is…easy then what I expected it to be. I thought it was all fights and arguments, but really it's pretty good, only a few people who don't get what the rules are, but I will fix that later. Right now, I couldn't get Percy out of my mind. So, in my lunch break I quickly ran to my locker and took out my laptop.

I went to H.B.P's official page and logged on. Suddenly, the whole screen was full of pictures of the newest criminals and their crimes, etc. I went to the search engine and typed in the name _Percy Jackson. _Again, I got the feeling. I was getting so tired of it! It's like small butterflies in my stomach every time I hear or read his name. But it feels like a distant memory. When I typed in Percy's name something strange happened. The screen became black and whole red letters saying **ACCESS DENIED** filled the screen.

Something was very wrong. Being trained by Chiron, I have lots of contacts and access to almost anything I want to look up to. Even top secret things. Yet, when I am at my job and I want to look for a simple inmate, the access is denied? I tried to move my way over to it, but all that ended up happening was it giving me simple information.

**Name: Percy Jackson**

**Crime: …**

**Height: 6'3**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Hair color: Black**

**Cell number: C3**

**Unit: C**

That's all it gave me. But, I did manage to track where the block was coming from to the Medical Ward…Will Solace.

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV<strong>

I smiled as I finished blocking all information on Percy Jackson from Annabeth. I got a bit scared, if Annabeth knew it was me, I would be the one getting attended in the infirmary. So as I was done, I headed over to Percy. I came out through the back and headed through the long way. Annabeth still didn't know all of the Prison very well, but if she found me it wouldn't surprise me.

I opened the big, metal door with my pass key, and walked in. I closed the door as softly and quietly as I could but it still made a giant _BANG_ noise. Percy was lying down in the second bunk bed, his hands were still cuffed, but he was throwing a pebble to the wall, and it would bounce back at him.

"Percy." I said as I walked over.

He stopped throwing the pebble, and listened, waiting for me to continue.

"I blocked the file from Annabeth, I just wanted to let you know that." I told him.

He nodded.

How come he talks to Annabeth and gives us all the silent treatment? Pretending he is bad when he's innocent. No wonder he is in Solitary Confinement.

"Well, I'll guess I'll be going now." I told him.

He nodded again, and continued to throw the pebble: but when I was about to leave the big, metal door opened. Revealing a familiar blonde haired girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I opened the door to find Will and Percy. Of course, I would find Will here. There is something going on between him and Percy, which I have to find out about. It seems like they know each other from before he ended up here. I gave Will the coldest, most intimidating stare I had. He literally backed up about a few…hundred feet.

I looked over at Percy. He was lying down in his bed throwing a small rock to the wall. His messy raven black hair covered his eyes once again. This time he hand his jump suit only covering waist down, waist up he had a white undershirt.

"Hello, Will." I said, my voice firm.

"A-a-Annabeth." He said.

Percy continued to throw the rock, but when Will said my name, he tilted his head slightly and looked at me. A smirk made its way across Percy's face.

"Can I talk to you for a second Will?" I asked. But it was more of a command.

"I-I have t-to go check the….the…Infirmary! Yes, the infirmary."

"Okay, then I will go with you." I said.

"Umm…no I don't think that will be necessary, I-I can walk by myself." Then he ran to the metal door, opened it, and closed it just as soon.

I stared at the door, watching Will walk away through the small window. I turned back to Percy, and found him leaning against the bars. I almost jumped! But, it only came out as a sharp gasp. His sea green eyes seemed to be smiling at me. His lips formed a small smile, a gentle one. His messy black bangs where placed to the side. His muscles were completely exposed with that tank top he was wearing.

"See something you like?" He asked.

"No, I'm still trying to find it." I said as I turned away.

"Wait!" he called out.

And for some weird my feet obeyed, and I stopped dead on my tracks.

"Come back." He said.

I took a deep breath, deciding what to do. My heart felt like if it was flying somewhere, for some stupid reason! I have never felt like this with anyone, why now? Why him?

I turned around to see him with one arm extended through the bars.

"Take my hand." He said.

"No." I said seriously.

"Come on, Annie. You know you want to?" He said.

"Don't call me, Annie!" I snapped.

"Don't you remember I used to call you Annie all the time?" He told me.

He used to call me Annie? No, there was only one person that has always called me that. And he was…he was.

"What are you talking about?" I said seriously.

"You don't remember me at all don't you?" He asked sadly.

"I-"

The metal door opened, and a very tall, dark skinned man came over and grabbed my arm in a really tight way. It felt like if my arm was going to fall off from the pressure. He was cutting the blood circulation to my arm, but I managed to stay standing. I used his grip to my advantage, and threw a high kick and kicked him in the face. He stumbled back, but didn't let go. Percy was going insane. Yelling out curse words, and trying to break down the bars.

"LET HER GO!" He kept yelling.

Then the man lifted up his giant hand, and punched me. I felt blood run down the side of my face. I raised the man's hand and punched him in his side, right where the ribs should be. He let out a small yelp, but stood his ground. Now, everything was getting blurry, my vision was starting to fail. More blood began to run down my face, which worried me. With my free hand, I found a specific part of his neck and hit him as hard as I could. The man fell to his knees, and then to the floor, taking me down with him. I hit the floor with such force; it knocked the wind out of my lungs.

As the man lay there unconscious, I got out of his grip and stumbled forward. Strong arms wrapped around my waist as I was about to fall again. I looked up to see Percy's arms sticking out of the rusty metal bars, trying to help me. Why was he helping me? Why does he seem so familiar? Why does he seem like a complete stranger?

"Annabeth? Annabeth, snap out of it!" Percy yelled.

"I-I'm f-fine." I said.

I couldn't talk. The pain was too much.

"W-who was that?" I managed to ask him.

"That was Jylen. He is the person in charge to make my life miserable, because I haven't confessed what I did." Percy said.

"W-what did you do?"

"Nothing, Annabeth, I'm innocent."

I wrapped my fingers around the rusty, old, bars and tried to pull myself up. I could fell still feel that hot, liquid run down my face. I was still bleeding. I wouldn't have been able to push myself up, if it wasn't for Percy's help.

Then, I saw a familiar figure run into the room with a first aid kit. It could have been Will, but I passed out before I got to see any better.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself! Do you know, how bad it feels, being stuck inside a darn cell while a person you care about is being beaten in the other side? And you can't get out to help them, all you can do is watch? That's how I felt right now, useless and a complete idiot.

Annabeth is strong; like she was trained to be, but when she almost fell I caught her in my arms. She felt so weak, and she was losing so much blood and I couldn't help her. Good thing Will rushed in when he did, or she would have died on my account, and I would have been charged with murder.

Will took her from my arms, which I hated, and laid her down on the floor. Her eyes were closed, which worried me, and Will was cleaning up her wound. That punch had opened up a deep cut, so Will had to stich that up. I took a deep breath, every time he pulled the needle in and out, thinking of how much pain that would cause her when she would wake up. I know what they were doing. Trying to hurt Annabeth to get me to spill, but I didn't have anything to say since I didn't commit the crime! What would I do, lie?

"She'll be alright, Percy." Will said, probably noticing my anxious pacing.

"How many stiches?" I asked.

"Just four." He replied.

"Can I see her?"

"Percy I can't opened the cell, and leave her with you! She isn't a baby, or a puppy you can take care of!"

"I know that Will!" I yelled at him in frustration.

Will looked a bit scared, and looked down. Then I felt bad.

"Will, just…just take her away. Soon, it's going to be lunch soon, and I don't want to anyone to see her there when they come to take me out." I said.

Will nodded, and carried Annabeth away, through the back door. I tried not to feel Jealous or Mad that Will had his arms wrapped around Annabeth, but I just couldn't.

See when Annabeth and I were little, well, 14 we were both trained by Chiron. I had been a new student of his and I only trained with him for a month. I meant Annabeth in that month, and we started liking each other. But then my mom had to move to Florida, because of her job. So that last day I was there, was the day I kissed Annabeth. Okay, Annabeth kissed me, I was too chicken at the time. But that has been glued to my memory ever since. And it hurts me it has been erased from hers.

The doors opened and Officer Smith came in.

"Come on, Percy. Time for lunch." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>That as long! So I hope you enjoy it!<strong>

**R, R & R**

**Read, Recommend and REVIEW!**

**That's my new thingy there. **

**REVIEW!**


	4. I remember!

**Hello my awesome readers. I am happy with the great reviews I have gotten for this story. So I am glad you all like it.**

Percy's POV

I walked to the kitchen, in chains of course. My hands in feet were chains, which made it hard to walk. This was the first time in months that I will be able to eat with the other criminals. The kitchen was bigger than I remembered it; then again, I have only been in here twice. Officer Smith took the chains off me and guided me over to the line. I got a tray, and the cooks put in whatever trash they were feeding us this week. I grabbed what was supposed to be some sort of soup and sat in the table Officer Smith picked for me: which was far away from the other inmates.

They were all looking at me with fear in their eyes, as I ate my food. The lunch room was like a big hole. On the top, there was glass, where the Prison Guards looked down at us. I ate in silence, until this little…well, you know, came over trying to be tough. He was tall, light skinned, blue eyed guy. He was clearly strong, but nothing compared to me. He sat down in front of me, and I just stared at him and kept eating. I looked up at the glass, hoping to see Annabeth. I hope she was okay, I knew what kind of girl she was. I mean, she once sewed her own stiches, but I was still worried.

"Looking for your little girlfriend?" The guy said.

I stopped eating and looked at him. With my eyes, I dared him to say more. I think he got the message because he raised his hands up in the air and backed off.

"Hey, it's okay man. I got my eye on her too, but she's feisty isn't she?" He said.

I knew he was trying to get off the hook, but he got himself more in it. I slowly stood up, but grabbed him by the collar so fast he didn't register it until he was two feet off the ground.

"Be very careful about how you talk about her." I said in a low growl.

"Whoa, put me down man! I-I'm sorry!" He said.

"Yeah, you better be sorry." I said as I threw him on the floor.

He landed with a loud _THUMP_, he stayed in the floor for a while, trying to catch his breath. But when he did, he quickly ran back to his 'gang'. I sat down, and ate the rest of my lunch and quietly waited for Officer Smith to take me back to section C. But as I sat there, there is one girl who never left my mind. And I guess you know who she is.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

Ouch. My head hurts. I struggled to open my eyes, and when I did, I found myself in the back of the medical side of my head really hurts. I put my hand where it hurt and I found four little metal bumps. I know these…I have four stiches on the side of my face. I can't believe that stupid guy managed to give me stiches! I remembered what Chiron taught me, _if you don't think about the pain, then it's not really there._ I remembered what he showed me, and began to take deep breaths with my eyes closed. Then, in a few minutes, nothing hurt.

I looked around and no one was near me. There was no doubt that Will brought me here, but where is he? I stood up, and walked over to the door. There was a white curtain that closed the area where I was in. I pushed that out of the way, and found that no one was in here. I was alone…strange.

I got out of the medical ward and walked to the locker room. I passed the kitchen, and I looked down from the glass. I saw a few inmates eating, some laughing, some fighting. I kept walking through the other two doors, and finally got to my locker. When I opened it, I looked in the small mirror that was inside it, and almost gasp. Almost.

I looked horrible, not that I cared, but dang. I had the biggest bruise in my arm, where Jylen had grabbed me. The stiches were sewed perfectly, I made a mental note to thank Will later. I had a few bruises in my legs and then after that I was okay. I re-did my hair so that the stiches were hidden: all I did was let my blonde curls down.

After that, I did my regular rounds. Stopped a fight in area 'A', yelled at a few people in 'B', and know I was making my way down to Section C. I walked up to the door and took out the grey pass key from my front pocket. I put it in the scanner and then the door opened. I walked in and turned around after I closed it. I looked down the corridor, and again counted as I walked. C1…C2…C3.

This time, Percy was doing Push-Ups. He's feet where on the edge of his bed, and his hands were on the floor. I watched until he was done…at 200. But he was already at 150 when I got there, so it finished fast. When the girls in the lunch room talked about Percy having huge muscles, they were right. He was so strong. He got a small towel, which I have no idea where he got from, and wiped the sweat away before coming near me: such a gentleman.

He put his hands though the bars and just leaned there. He looked at me with his Sea green eyes, he was analyzing me.

"Come here." He said.

I didn't move. I wasn't going to keep falling for his little games…wait. I was never falling for his games.

"Oh, come on Annabeth, please. You know you can trust me." He said.

I know I can trust him, but….i don't know him. I just don't know. But my feet have a brain of their own apparently, because the next thing I know I'm right there in front of the bars of his cell. His hand moves up and brushes my hair away to reveal the four little stiches. He made a pained face, and moved his fingers along the stiches.

"Do they hurt?" He asked.

"No." I answered.

"Don't play tough with me, I know they hurt." He said, still tracing the line the stiches made.

I was going to move my head back when he put his other hand on the other side of my face. His thumps moved softly as he caressed my face. It felt so familiar! I am serious, this has happened before to me! Somewhere, but where?

"Stop." I told him.

"Why should I? Give me one good reason." He said, staring deep into my grey eyes.

While I was trying to think of a good reason, I swear I saw him lick his lips. If he thought I was going to kiss him, he had another thing coming.

"I can't think of a reason, but just…stop." I said.

He let go, with a sad expression.

"Whatever you want, Annie." He said as he walked back.

I looked down to the floor, why did I miss his touch? Then I looked back up, and he was looking straight at me.

"Where do I know you from?" I asked.

I really wanted to know, and I wasn't leaving until he told me. He looked as if he was deciding whether to tell me or not. Then he looked up at me.

"Nowhere."

"You are lying," I said as I got close to the bars, "You remind me of someone, I have meant you before." I pressed on.

Then he smirked.

"Well, of course, once you meet someone as good looking as me, who could forget?" He asked.

"Ugh." I said as I looked away.

Again, soft Percy was gone and was replaced with arrogant Percy.

"Why do I even try?" I wondered.

"If you really want to know, there's a price." He said.

I looked up at Percy, trying to see what the price was. Was it money? Or was it freedom?

"I'll tell you if I have meant you before, and where, if…you kiss me." He said like if it was the simplest thing in the world.

_All I had to do is make him tell me first, then just leave. Simple._

"Fine, first you tell me."

He laughed.

"Oh no, Miss. Chase. I don't trust you. Kiss first." He said.

_Dang._

Was I really going to kiss him? Well, I do hate being confused. I kept my face expressionless, before nodding.

"Come closer then." Percy said.

I took a deep breath and moved as close as I could to the metal bars. He came closer to, and put his hands how they were on each side of my face. Before I could pull away, he crashed his lips into mine. As soon as he did, I knew where I had meant him before.

_**Flash back.**_

"_I'm going to miss you, Seaweed Brain." 14 year old me, said._

"_Not as much as I'm going to miss you, Annie." Percy said._

_I gave him a hug, and he whispered something in my ear. But I didn't hear it. IT sounded like: _

'_Never forget'_

_But I wasn't sure._

_Then when we separated, he kissed me. It was soft, and sweet. Then after that he left, leaving me staring at his disappearing figure._

_**End Of short Flash Back (**_**A.N./ I will put more detail as the story goes on.) **

Our lips moved together in perfect harmony. After some minutes, I pulled away.

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

"Hey, WiseGirl."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun!<strong>

**She remembered! Yay!**

**Please, review. The more you review the more I update!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Prison Breaks and Love?

**Hello, my amazing readers who I love so much. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are amazing, and you are what makes me want to keep on writing. Thanks for all your awesome feedback, and I'm glad you like this story!**

**R, R & R**

**Read, Recommend (to friends and other FanFic people) and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is dedicated to: Allstarry707!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I will always try to dedicate a chapter to someone from now on.<strong>

_Previously_

"_Seaweed Brain?" I asked._

"_Hey, WiseGirl."_

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. My first love, well, I wouldn't say love but more like a crush, is right in front of me. I had always thought he had become a Marine Biologist like he said he would be, and that he had a family and a huge beach house. I had never pictured him in a jumpsuit in the worst jail in the U.S. Percy just stared at me, giving me my space to think. But after a while, his hand found mine and he intertwined our fingers together.

"What's wrong, WiseGirl?" He said, his voice was so soft it surprised me.

"I-I never expected to see you in prison." I told him.

"I never expected you to become a Prison Guard. I always thought you were too fragile, and too pretty to take on such a hard job."

I pulled my hand out of his and looked away.

"After…after Chiron disappeared the Government assigned us all jobs based on our personality," I said, "Since Chiron trained me very closely to him, he had taught me how to not show emotions, and how to be strong, like a rock. They gave me this job."

Percy just looked at me with his sea green eyes, they seem so caring, so…loving. I still couldn't believe he remembered me all this time.

"Are you unhappy?" He asked.

"Sometimes, but I try not to think about it much. Someone has to do this job, and I guess it has to be me."

Percy nodded a bit, then he took a few steps back. I took a deep breath, every time I talk about Chiron I get so sad. He was my father figure, since my parents never really wanted me. He taught me everything I know, and I never got to repay him because he was taken away by some person. When Chiron was kidnapped, I did all in my power to get him back, and when I was so close to finding where he was, the Government stopped me. I would do anything to get him back, anything.

"You miss him don't you?" Percy asked.

"Of course I do, how can I not?"

"What if…what if I told you, I could help you find him?"

As soon as he said that my head shot up and I turned to face Percy.

"What do you mean? Do you know where he is?" I asked him, faster than I should of.

"I don't know where he is exactly, but I know who took him." He said as he sat down on his bed.

"Who?"

"Nope, I'm not telling you. We can find him, in case you forgot; he used to train me too."

"I haven't forgotten, but how are you going to help if you're locked up?"

He smiled and looked up at me. My eyes widen. He wanted me to break him out? I would never do that! That would be breaking the law and more….but didn't I just say I'd do anything to get my teacher back? I had to think about this, because if I act on impulse I would get myself in trouble again. I shook my head and backed away.

"Percy you aren't serious. I can't do that."

"Not even for Chiron?"

I didn't know what to reply. What if I did do what he wanted me to and we end up finding out that Chiron is dead? Then we will both be fugitives! Will that be worth the chance of finding Chiron?

"Can I think about it?" I asked him.

"You can, but I suggest you think fast. I have a lead on where they are, but they don't stay in the same place for very long." He told me.

I looked at him; he was sitting in his bed. This time, he didn't have the chains that tied his hands together. His messy black hair covered most of his eyes, but you could still see those shining green eyes underneath. He wasn't that little boy that I had a crush on; he was a full grown man. How could I still trust him? He was in jail; he must have done something wrong.

"You don't trust me do you?" Percy asked.

Was he reading my mind?

"I wouldn't say that."

"Oh, come on, Annie. I know you."

"You _knew_ me. I'm not the same little girl I was."

"Really? Because I still see her in you, you just cover her up."

"I do not." I said as I looked away.

"See? Same stubborn girl." He said as he chuckled.

"How do I know you're still that same Seaweed Brain?"

He thought about it for a while. Then he got up, and walked over towards me. He put his arm over his head and leaned on to the bars. His eyes looked straight at me, and he nodded.

"Oh, I'm still that Seaweed Brain." He assured me.

"How do you know?"

"Because, I still feel the same way as I did a long time ago." He told me.

"How do you feel?" I asked, confused.

"I still love you." He told me.

No, Annabeth! He's lying; he just wants to get out of jail. Don't listen to him…But then, why did he sound so sincere? Why did his eyes light up when he saw me? I refused to believe whatever came out of Percy's mouth. I shook my head, and turned completely around. I didn't want to see him, he was lying. And I hate when people lie.

"Annie, I know you don't believe me. I know, you have been hurt before…but I'm telling the truth." He begged.

"I don't care," I said with more anger in my voice then what I intended, "I'm not helping you, even if it is for Chiron."

I walked to the Metal door, the only way out of Section 'C' other than the back way. I opened the door, but before I left, I turned around. Just a little bit, I looked over my shoulder to see a heart-broken Percy staring at the floor. His Sea-green eyes were a darker shade now, and he looked mad at himself. I sighed, I can't trust him. He's not that little boy anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"How do you feel?" Annabeth asked me, confused.

"I still love you." I told her.

It's true, I still did. There's no other way to explain why I would fight criminals for saying anything about Annabeth. No other way to explain why I felt something inside me every time I saw her. Why I just wanted to protect her in the safety of my arms and never let her go.

But Annabeth didn't seem like she felt the same way, which hurt….a lot. She was confused, wait, not confused, more like she didn't believe me. She shook her head and turned around completely. Not allowing me to see her beautiful face.

"Annie, I know you don't believe me. I know, you have been hurt before…But I'm telling the truth." I tried.

Why didn't she believe me? The only other way to show her, is to get an X-Ray of my heart so she can see it beats for Annabeth. For her.

"I don't care," She sounded pissed, "I'm not helping you, even if it is for Chiron."

Did she think I was playing with her? I would never do that! I'm a nice guy! But the jumpsuit and occasional handcuffs might tell you otherwise. I looked to the floor, not wanting to see her turn or even look at her. I was embarrassed and mad at myself for not getting her to believe me. I'm not mad at her, because if the roles where switched around and Annabeth was the one in the prison, I don't think I would have believed her either. But I would have given her a chance.

I heard the loud _CLANG_ of the door being shut. And sighed, I'm alone again…as I am…as I will always be.

***Hours pass***

It's the last round Annabeth has to do before going home. I doubted that she would even show up, until she did. I took one quick look at her before turning away. Her hair was in a high pony tail, and she was holding a grilled cheese sandwich in a bag. Oh gods, what wouldn't I do for a grilled cheese!

She came over and stuck her hand in the bars.

"Will said you wanted a grilled cheese, he asked me to bring it over." She said.

I looked up, and carefully took the sandwich out of her hands. But as I did, our hands touched. I looked up at her, and she seemed to freeze and she looked at our hands. I quickly took the sandwich, before she ran away again. I liked having her near.

"Thanks." I told her.

I took the sandwich out of the bag to find it was still warm. It was still warm! That's such a miracle. I smiled, and took a bite. The cheese was so stretchy it took me about three tries before I could get the cheese to break off. It must have been pretty funny because Annabeth chuckled…a bit. I looked up at her, and smiled.

"I didn't think you would come back." I said as I ate.

"I didn't think I would either. But I did."

I nodded, then kept talking.

"Did you think about it?" I asked.

"I did, actually."

I looked up, to see her beautiful grey eyes looking down at me.

"What was your conclusion?" I asked.

"Eat that sandwich fast, we're leaving."

**Oh, snap!**

**Annabeth agreed to breaking out Percy.**

**Percy said he loved Annabeth.**

**What will I do next? I don't even know. **

**But, please.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. We are out of here, thanks Will

Hey, guys!

So I was reading the reviews when I read one that_**j and m's camphalfbloodtales**_ put. And I thought….wow, **j and m's camphalfbloodtales **is so right. I'm going to update.

Cute disclaimer I saw!

**I don't own Percy Jackson…Annabeth Chase does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

Percy almost choked on his sandwich when he heard me. He stood up and looking at me with wide, surprised eyes. He brushed off the crumbs of his jumpsuit and looked up at me again. He tossed the plastic bag on the floor, and walked over to me. I didn't notice him much, since I was busy trying to contact Will through the cheap, dollar store walkie-talkie he bought.

"Will, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, over." He replied.

"Okay, log in as Officer Smith, her password is 9213743273as." I told him.

"Uhh…okay. Over." He said.

"Stop saying 'over', Will! Now, shut down all the cameras that lead from the back of Section C, to the back doors. Umm…I think it was passage way 15."

"One second…alright, all systems are ready to go. No one can see you now, and it's all being blamed on Officer Smith." Will said.

I could feel him smirking on the other side. Now, don't get me wrong. I have nothing against Officer smith, she was just the first one to come to my mind. I looked up to see Percy looking down at me, he looked proud, happy and…was that love in his eyes. Never mind.

"Alright, I am opening the Cell door, now. Open the back metal door." I told Will.

I took out the keys; they were all organized in a big key ring. I took out the blue one with the letter C on it, and opened Percy's cell. I only opened it slightly, and I let him open the rest. He pushed it to the side and it made a loud _BANG_ sound. He smirked at me, and closed it back up. As soon as I turned around, the back metal door opened. I stopped, there was no time to think but for a second I thought. _Is what I'm doing right? Well, I am breaking the law, but it's for a good cause…right?_ Percy came up to me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me forward, and I let him drag me.

"Where to?" I asked Will.

"Forward, then you will see a brown door labeled 'E.T.H'." Will said.

"E.T.H? What does that mean?" Percy asked.

"Escape. Through. Here." Will's voice said.

"Of course." I said.

Percy laughed. We were walking through dirty passageways I didn't even know existed. The walls were all rusted, so they were made out of metal. There were a few lights here and there, but the rest was all darkness. We walked with one hand on the wall trying to feel if there was a door. Percy tapped on my shoulder, and pointed to a little handle on the door. There were black letters labeled E.T.H. I smiled and when Percy opened the door, an alarm went off.

"Come!" Percy said.

He ran into the darkness, and then I heard a soft 'click'. The lights inside the door flickered on. It was an old weapons room. It was filled with clear shields, and pistols. Percy picked up a small hand gun, and pointed it at me. Then shot. I stood still, I was surprised he would shoot me, after I helped him. But after a few seconds, I noticed I wasn't hurt. I looked behind me to see a guard on the floor. I looked back up to see Percy smiling.

"You didn't think I would shoot you, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I did." I told him and went in the room.

"_Did you guys make it?_" Will asked.

"Yes, Will. Where do we go, now?" I asked him.

"_There's a small door behind the shields. That door leads to the back of the prison._" Will told me.

Percy then started throwing the shields to the side, and found the small door. And when Will said small, it was small. We had to crawl through. Percy kicked open the door, and stood. He gestured for me to go in first.

"Ladies first." He said.

"You're such a gentlemen." I said sarcastically.

He nodded at me, and I got on my knees. I went inside, and crawls through the tight space. I thanked god I wasn't claustrophobic! Because the walls were so tight around my shoulders, it was hard for me to squeeze through. How skinny did Will think I was? I was skinny, but god, I don't fit through here. I wasn't even going to ask, how Percy, with his huge muscles, could fit through here. As I kept crawling, I heard the door close.

"Percy, you there?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"_Hey, you guys good?_" Will said.

"No! We are not!" I yelled.

"_Sorry, it's the only way."_

"I can barely breathe."

"Not, me! I'm enjoying the view from back here!" Percy said.

What is he talking about, oh! What was he looking at? The only thing in front of him would be, oh….I kicked him in the chest, and felt the air being knocked out of him.

"_Nice, Percy._" Will laughed.

"Yeah…how much longer until we can get out of here." Percy asked.

"_Not much longer…just…turn right!_"

I turned right and hit the wall, Percy chuckled.

"Will!"

"_Sorry, a little more ahead._"

I turned right and then saw a little light at the end. I was going to crawl towards it when I heard a noise. Percy grabbed my foot, and we stopped and listened.

"Come….yes….they are coming….i don't want to be the only one when they come out…hurry!" A voice said.

So there was only one officer outside waiting for us. Not bad.

"Go, fast. Before anymore come." Percy said.

I nodded, and ended up hitting my head to the ceiling. I groaned as Percy chuckled. I crawled towards the light, and fell down on the grass on the other side. Percy fell next to me. When I looked up, I didn't see one officer….i saw dozens. They all had they're guns pointed at Percy, not at me.

"Let Annabeth go!" A blonde haired man said.

Did they think Percy was kidnapping me? Percy stood up, and dragged me along with him. He pointed the pistol to my head, and I could feel his finger on the trigger. He was strong, his muscles almost choking me. It was hard to breathe, and it was getting hard to see. My hand went up to the arm Percy had around my neck, my nails clawing at it.

"One move, and there wont be an Annabeth anymore." Percy said.

His voice was strong, and firm. So convincing, even I believed him.

"Drop the gun!" One girl shouted.

"No, you drop it!" Percy said, digging the gun closer to me head.

I made a struggled noise, and looked at them with scared eyes. I was good at keeping my feelings inside, and good at acting like I felt a certain way. They all dropped their guns, some more reluctant than others.

"D-don't worry, i-I'll get h-him b-back in p-prison." I said like if it was hard for me to speak.

Percy dragged me away, and got into a car. One officer, got his gun and shot Percy in the leg. That just got him a bullet in his own leg. Percy pushed me into the car, and locked the door. He limped over to his side, and hot-wired the car. He got the engine stared and drove off. The officers were all too busy paying attention to their injured friend than to stop us. Wow, what kind of police men do we have in this country?

Percy drove with one hand on the wheel and another gripping his leg. It was bleeding pretty badly, and if there wasn't pressure added to it, he would bleed to death. I ripped off my left sleeve and tied it around Percy's wound. He looked up at me, surprised.

"What, I wasn't going to let you bleed to death." I told him.

He nodded, and turned to the turnpike. I didn't have any money, so Percy went through the sun pass lane, and it beeped, but let us through.

"_Annabeth, your purse, book-bag, and laptop are in the trunk of the __**my**__ car. Stop when you reach south Carolina. Stay in the nearest Holiday Inn. I'll see you there tomorrow."_ Will said then the walkie-talkies turned off.

"So, we did have money." I said.

"Nah, Will is going to pay for each sun pass we go through." Percy laughed.

I smiled.

We did it, we actually did it. Chiron, we are coming for you.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Good, bad? Did you love it? <strong>

**I saw the Hunger Games movie, OMG it was awesome! I love Peeta! Gosh, Josh Hutcherson is amazing. The others were too!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Awesome hotel room, weird town

**So, I was going to update this other story of mine, but I couldn't stop thinking about Prison Love. So I had to update!**

**Also, My stories will be updated Today and if i dont finish tommorrow as well. So enjoy! And Review!**

**:)**

Annabeth's POV

We haven't reached South Carolina, and the sun was beginning to set. I knew Percy's leg was hurting very much, and if I didn't get that out of there it would get infected…if it wasn't already. He was driving with his good leg, as he was before, but every time we had to stop really fast, he would groan and hold his leg. I would want to help him, telling him to stop down the road so I could find something to take that bullet out of his leg but he was being stubborn and didn't listen to me. After hours of trying I gave up, and looked out the window. I stared at the trees passing by rapidly, and I saw a few houses here and there.

After I got bored, I sighed and looked over at Percy. His unevenly cut, raven black hair was slightly over his eyes. Covering a bit of his sea green eyes, but you could still see them. They were focused on the road, they looked tired and pained. Percy's jaw was set in place, as if he was angry. His kind of dark pink lips, formed a bit of a smile. I wonder why?

"Like what you see?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and looked away. I know why, now. But as I was looking at him, I did notice he was still wearing his prison clothes. I had to buy new clothes, now. If anyone say Percy like that, we would get caught more easily. We passed by a Wal-Mart and I made Percy stop. He stopped a few meters away from Wal-Mart and parked in an Empty Denny's restaurant.

"Just wait here a minute," I told Percy as I got my purse from the back. "I'll be back really soon." I assured.

"Just hurry, I hope there are no cops around."

"Don't worry." I said as I closed the door.

"I'll be back." I finished as I left.

***Time Lapse***

I came back twenty minutes later. I had bought food, clothes, shoes, and other things. Among those other things are hair dye, and colored contacts. No, I didn't buy the colored contacts from Wal-Mart, I got them from a nearby store. Wal-Mart doesn't sell everything; I don't care what the commercials say! I walked over to the car, and threw everything in the trunk. I went back to the passenger seat and sat down. As I was clicking in my seat belt, I heard Percy start the engine. He winced as his bad leg moved, and he tried not to cry out, so I wouldn't notice. But I did notice.

"Percy, are you alright?" I asked.

He took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Don't lie." I said.

"I'm not lying, Annabeth." He said.

I knew he was like that. Never admitting he was hurt or that something hurt him. So i knew it would be stupid to try to get him to say yes.

"Fine, whatever you say."

After a few more minutes of driving, I realized, the sun was setting. There was no way we would make in to South Carolina today. I looked over at Percy, I had to stop this. That leg of his would probably get infected, if it isn't already.

"Hey, Annabeth. Can we stay somewhere, I don't think we can get there by tonight." Percy said.

Huh, it was easier than what I thought.

"Sure, you know a place?" I asked.

He smiled.

"I know a place."

**(A.N./ The place I am going to write about is FAKE! It is not a real place in North Carolina, it is just a figment of my imagination.)**

I looked out the window, the night was cold and windy. Perfect place for a horror movie. We were driving down a dark road, and my thoughts were flying around everywhere. I even began to think that Percy was trying to get rid of me by killing me in these woods. But then everything changed when I saw a small city in the woods, lit up with light. It was so bright, but New York beat it by a 1000.

There were people everywhere, but the crazy thing was…they were all in costume. Zombies, Aliens, Angels, Ghost, Vampires etc. They were everywhere, this was my version on Halloween Town. I was amazed, Percy was a genius! We would fit in here perfectly, a prison and a prison guard. If anyone asked, we were just in costume.

"Percy, you are a genius! Has anyone ever told you that?" I said.

"No. But it feels good." He smiled.

I shook my head, and waited for Percy to park. When he parked I helped him get out, and I went to the back to get the things I got from Wal-Mart and the stores around. When I was talking things out I felt two people standing behind me. I turned around to find, a Pirate and a Vampire. They looked really fake, I mean, green fangs? White make-up? Sad.

"Aye, aye." The pirate said.

"Umm…" I said not really knowing what to say.

"Good Evening." The Vampire said.

"It's night, not evening." I said.

"Blah! I'm going to bite your neck!" The Vampire yelled as he almost jumped on me.

_This is such a weird_ place,I thought.

I kicked him in his stomach, and he fell back. He hit the ground with a loud _THUMP, _and then I turned to the Pirate. He got scared, but when he was about to run he bumped into a brick wall. A.K.A Percy.

"Going somewhere?" Percy asked.

The pirate shook his head so fast I thought it was going to fall off. Percy was glaring at them with so much intensity; I was even a bit frightened. The Vampire got up and went up to Percy.

"Hey, man. Calm down, we are just kidding." He said.

Percy grabbed them both by the collar, and growled.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not kidding."

The guys pushed Percy away, and then ran away. Percy limped over to me, and almost fell. But I got him, and gave him support.

"I could have taken care of myself, Percy." I said, as we slowly walked over to big hotel, and we were both carrying bags.

"Oh, come on, Annabeth. Sometimes people need help. Why are you always so stubborn?" Percy asked.

"I am not stubborn!" I argued.

"Sure you aren't, sweetheart." He said.

I glared at him, hating it when people call me sweetheart! We walked over to the front desk, and got out room. For some reason, the lady there, who was dressed as a fairy, glared at me. I gave her a confused look and limped up to the elevator. The elevator was shining gold. It wasn't real gold, because it would have been too heavy, but it was convincing.

"How long does the costume party last?" I asked.

"Today, tomorrow, it will be normal. Well, as normal as Celebration could get." Percy said.

So, the town's name was Celebration…makes sense.

We walked over to the room, Percy talking sharp breathes every time his leg hurt him which was every time he took a step, and I opened the room door. The room was amazing! It was all white, black, grey, and royal blue! The walls near the bed were all big fish tanks! The bed was a pretty Silver, and Royal Blue color. There was a huge flat screen T.V. and black leather coaches, with weird decorations. The floors were white marble! MARBLE! My favorite stone!

I walked inside, and Percy quickly sat down in the nearest chair. He looked relieved, while I looked terrified.

"Percy, there's only one bed." I pointed out.

"That's alright. You can sleep in the bed, I will sleep in the sofa."

"No, your leg is messed up. You sleep in the bed."

"No, Annabeth, you will sleep in the bed." Percy argued.

"No, Percy, you will sleep in the bed."

We kept it going like this, until I was right in front of his face and he was so close I could feel his breath on my face. We stayed like that, frozen, just looking at each other. Grey to Green.

"Sleep on the bed, Annabeth."

"No."

"Fine, how about we both sleep on the bed. I'll stay on my side, and you'll stay on yours." He tried to find a compromise.

"Fine."

I went back to the bags and got three things.

A little blue towel

Pain killers

A metal object

I gave Percy the towel, and told him to bite it. He reluctantly agreed, as I applied the cold medicine on him. After a while, I hit his leg to see if he felt anything and he didn't.

"This is going to hurt." I told him.

"Do it."

I kneeled down next to his leg, and began talking out the bullet. Soon, Percy started biting on to the towel, and screaming into it. He tried to grab anything in his reach and held on to it until his knuckled turned completely white. I hit something metal inside Percy's leg, and began to take it out. Blood was going everywhere, but with my free hand, I stopped the blood with a towel.

"Got it!" I said, as I let the bullet fall on the floor.

Percy had sweat run down the sides of his face, and he looked hurt.

"I have to go take a bath, the-the water helps." Percy said, his voice full of pain.

"Okay."

I helped him, jump on one leg, to the bath room. I helped him inside, and yes he had his clothes on, and then I gave him a bag.

"There's medicine, clothes, towels, underwear, shaving things, and shoes in the bag." I told Percy.

"Thanks."

"Also, take the hair dye. It's blonde, and the contacts are brown." I said as I put in all on the counter.

"Thank you, Annabeth."

I nodded, and walked out.

Luckily, the room had two bathrooms. So I went over to the other, I had dark red (It's really dark, almost black.) hair dye, and blue contacts. I can't wait to see how I will look…

**I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER!**

**But, I had this done, and when I logged off my computer, it didn't save the documents!**

**So sorry!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I love them**

**I might update faster**


	8. Different Appearences and Arguements

**So, who loves Prison Love?**

***Invisible crowd goes crazy***

**Awww, thanks guys!**

**So, new chapter, I tried to make it long so I hope you like it!**

Annabeth's POV

I want to scream. I do, I just do. I look so different; you would never realize it was me. My hair was now dark red, not like my friend Rachel's, hers was really red. This kind of dark red, looks like a brownish-reddish color. My blonde Princess curls were nowhere to be found. My dark red hair was now straightened, it looked like a curtain. It was so straight, it bored me. I loved my crazy curls, well, I guess I'll get used to not having them. My bright, stormy grey eyes were hidden behind Royal blue contacts. Have any of you seen, Avatar: the last air bender? You know Katara? She has those pretty royal blue eyes? Yep, that's me now.

I got the clothes I got from Wal-Mart. They were pretty simple. Light blue skinny jeans, and a black and white striped shirt (I looked like Victoria Justice, in the Nickelodeon commercial. Yes, I watch Victorious, it's a good show). I had bought, all black converse from a nearby store, and I let my hair fall down. To make myself look even more different, I applied the TINIEST bit of make-up anyone has ever put on. And a bit of lip gloss.

When I was done, I opened the door to find a random man sitting in my, I mean, Percy's and mine's hotel room. He had golden blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a black jeans, and a blue polo shirt, with all black converse. It took me a while to realize it was Percy. He just looked so different! Then he turned around, feeling my presence, and we looked at each other.

"Wow, you did a good job in making us look completely different." Percy complimented.

"Yeah, a little too good." I said.

"So, are we going to change out names? You know, to complete our different look?" Percy asked.

That's a great idea. We had booked the hotel room, under a random name. So why not change it.

"Alright, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Hmm…I want a normal name…call me Josh." He said, sticking out his hand.

"Isabelle, nice to meet you, Josh…" I said playing his little game.

"Call me Josh Hutcherson…I'm kidding. Umm…Josh Nickels." Percy said.

I rolled my eyes at the name Josh Hutcherson. I mean, I love him, personally.

"Isn't Josh Nickels from the show Drake and Josh?" I asked.

"Yes, Annabeth! But I can't think of a good last name right now, just go with it!" Percy said.

"Fine, fine…geez…okay, I'm Isabelle…Lightwood. From the Mortal Instrument series." I smiled.

"Won't people recognize the name?"

"People don't read anymore, Josh…only smart people do."

**(A.N./ Annabeth is talking about all of you! She just called you smart!)**

Percy nodded.

Then he stood up. I noticed his leg healed inhumanly fast. He is bleeding with the worst limp I have ever seen in my life. He takes one shower, than comes out limping slightly, and you can barely see a scar. I was going to ask him how that was possible, but decided to keep my mouth shut. Maybe some things are just meant to be left alone.

Percy walked up to the kitchen, and opened the fridge and took put a chocolate cake. It had varies layers of chocolate, with sliced strawberries that decorated the top. He took out two little plates, and cut off two pieces from the cake. He put a fork on both plates, and came over to me and handed me a cake. He didn't even ask if I wanted some, he just knew that we have not eaten in hours, and that I would be hungry.

I happily took the cake and walked over to the glass table and pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. Percy followed my example and we ate in quite for a while, before he spoke out.

"It's 12:53 a.m. and we are eating chocolate cake…my Mother would kill me." He said.

I chuckled and nodded.

"I know what you mean, when I was little, Chiron had bought me a big Birthday cake for my birthday. And I was hungry at night, so I woke up and tried to get some cake, but he caught me. I got in trouble." I smiled.

Percy smiled back.

"Yeah…" He said.

Then I asked him a question that has been bugging me ever since I first saw him in Prison.

"Percy…what did you do, that got you sent to Half-Blood Prison?" I asked.

Then Percy's smile was wiped off his face. He looked down, and his bright face darkened.

"I don't want to talk about it, Annabeth." He said.

His brown eyes were so dark it surprised me.

"Why can't you tell me? It can't be that bad. I've heard a lot of things before, I'm sure-"

"I said no! Why can't you just drop it!" Percy yelled.

I was taken completely back. Percy has never, ever yelled at me before. Not even when we were little. Surprise must have been written all over my face because then Percy's glare at me softened.

"Annabeth, I didn't mean to-"

"Fine. I'll drop it." I said.

Then I stood up, put the plate in the dish washer, and walked towards the door.

"Annabeth, wait-"

I slammed the door. I didn't want to hear it, he got me mad, and a mad me isn't good. I decided to walk it off, so I headed towards the elevator…

**Percy's POV**

"Annabeth, wait-" I said but she cut me off by slamming the door.

I'm so stupid! Annabeth calls me a Seaweed Brain for a reason! Why can't I just tell her!

_You can't tell her because you care about her too much. _The smart part of me said.

And it was right, as always. Telling Annabeth I was blamed for Chiron's kidnap was like telling someone you kidnaped their parent. This is how it would go. I would tell Annabeth, "_I got blamed for Chiron's kidnap."_ Annabeth would hear _"I kidnapped Chiron."_ Then she would probably, throw me out the window and I would fall 5 or 6 stories. And probably land on a car.

I sighed, and ran my hand threw my new blonde hair. I looked so different, went I looked in the mirror I jumped and punched it, thinking there was someone else in the bathroom.

I had to go get Annabeth, apologize and make up a random story just to calm her down. I know, I know. 'Lying is wrong, Percy' and 'One lie leads to another' but what if Annabeth's walking and that Vampire/Pirate person comes back. And this time, I'm not there to help her? I know she can take care of herself, but my over protective side commands my legs to run out the door and after Annabeth.

**Annabeth's POV**

The night was cold and windy.

_Good thing my black and white shirt is long sleeved,_ I thought.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest so I wouldn't shiver, and continued walking. The lights from this little town were still on, I wonder if they are trying to be a little New York. As I walked down the side walk, I could hear footsteps behind me. So I turned around, but saw no one.

_Strange_, I thought but kept on walking.

I realized I had left my gun and my knife in my bag, and that I was weaponless. But if I got attacked or something, I always said hand-to-hand combat was better. Knowing that I was trained in 7 different martial arts calmed me down, so I continued to walk and mind my own business.

"Isabelle!" I heard someone call out to me.

Percy?

I turned around to see Percy/Josh running towards me. I was going to wait for him, but then the stubborn side of me took over and I turned on my heels and kept on walking.

"Isabelle, wait!" Josh/Percy said again.

Of course, I didn't wait until I felt a hand on my shoulder which stopped me. Percy turned my around so that I was facing him.

"Isabelle, look I'm sorry, okay? If you go back to the room, I can explain whatever you want to know." He promised.

"I don't want to know anymore, Josh. Can I just, walk alone…in peace?" I asked.

"No," He replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, there was a guy following, and I had to knock him out, and throw him in an alley." Percy/Josh said pointing back a few blocks down.

So that was the person I heard following me. I decided to go back to the hotel room.

"Fine." I said and began to walk.

As I walked, I felt Percy's hand find mine and lock out fingers together. I looked down at our hands, his strong one, with my little one. I felt a light blush appear on my cheeks. I then looked up at him, and saw him, not looking at me but smiling softly. I sighed, and let it go.

So, together we walked back to hotel room…and in hand…

All we had to do know, is awkwardly sleep in the same bed because this hotel room only had one bed.

Oh, gosh.

**How was that?**

**1603 words. Not bad right?**

**I will update tomorrow, so don't worry. **

**I will also be updating, My Love For You and From the Past.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Mistakes and Pillow Fights

**This Chapter is dedicated to: Silverhand9028**

**So, hey guys! How are you? 125 reviews? I LOVE YOU ALL!**

***Virtual Hugs to everyone who reads this***

**Well, REVIEW!**

**Also, I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE ON SATURDAY LIKE I PROMISED! I was busy! So Sorry!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

There was only one bed…We stood there like idiots just staring at the bed. My hands were still in his big, strong ones. I didn't really know what to do, so I waited for him to speak up.

"Annabeth, take the bed, I'll take the sofa." He said as he took his hand out of mine and started to walk to the sofa.

I grabbed his arm and stopped him. He turned around and looked at me, confused.

"I'll take the sofa." I said.

He looked at me like if I was crazy, then laughed a little.

"Oh, no. I'm talking the sofa." He argued back.

"No, Percy. You have a semi-injured leg! Take the bed; I'm fine with taking the sofa." I told him seriously.

I had said semi-injured because after he came out of the shower his leg was all magically better. I still didn't know how, and I still didn't want to ask. Since it wasn't my business and all…

"Annabeth, it wouldn't be gentlemanly to let you take the sofa, so," Then he pushed me towards the bed, "Take the bed."

He didn't push me hard enough for me to fall, face front in the bed. But just hard enough to push me to the edge of the bed. I stopped myself before I fell, and turned around. I grabbed a pillow of the bed, and threw it at his head. It was walking back to the sofa, so he didn't expect it. So, I was laughing hard when it hit him on the back of the head and he jumped. He grabbed the pillow from off the floor, and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"This means war, Chase." He said as he gripped on the pillow with both hands.

"Alright," I said, grabbing two pillows in both my hands.

Mistake number one, I turned my back on him. The next thing I knew, I heard footsteps coming from behind me at a very fast past. When I turned around, Percy was so close to me. I ducked when he was about to swing at me, then pushed him into the bed.

"Ha!" I said as I ran to the other side of the room, and jumped over the sofa, and landed on the cool, smooth leather.

I smiled, believing at had won. Percy rolled over so that he was facing at me, and glared. Then he calmly stood up, and dusted himself off. And I don't know why he did that, the hotel room was so clean! Then he looked at me, and charged. When I say charged I mean full speed! I actually felt the littlest bit of fear, I threw a pillow at him but that didn't stop him. I decided to get up and run away….

Mistake number Two.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I ran as fast as I could towards Annabeth. She threw a pillow at my face, thinking that would stop me. Wrong. She looked calm, but I think I saw a little bit of fear in her eyes. She stood up and tried to run away, I emphasize on the word tried.

If you haven't seen Annabeth, you would think she was this big, strong, scary looking girl by her description, right? Well, if you were than you'd be wrong. Annabeth is at least 5'10. She's the perfect height for my 6'3 figure. And I loved that. Her beautiful princess curls were gone, replaced by dead straight red hair. Her frightening yet amazing grey eyes were now a pretty royal blue. Though, I prefer the stormy grey ones. She was beautiful, beyond compare.

So when she tried to run away, I caught her with such ease. I lifted her up in my arms, and turned back around towards the bed to drop her off, but being her stubborn self she had to fight back. And she might be shorter than me, but man, she is strong!

"Annabeth….Ow, Annabeth! Stop it!" I said.

"Then put me down!" She yelled.

"Fine."

Then I dumped her on the bed. She landed sitting down, then kicked me on the back of my knees making me fall. By the time I got up, she had grabbed me by the arm and threw me over her shoulder and into the bed…She threw me! Me! Can you believe that? I had huge muscles and I'm taller than her yet, she still threw me over her shoulder. Chiron trained her well…Chiron.

Then I stopped. Chiron that was our objective: Getting Annabeth's father figure back. And what were we doing now? Having a pillow fight. I straightened myself up and turned around. Annabeth was in a fighting stance, but when she saw that the playful light in my eyes was gone, she stood up normally.

"Are you going to take the bed?" She asked.

I could see we weren't going anywhere with this, she wasn't giving up and it was late. Very late. I bet she was very tired, it looked like she was too. I measured out the odds, then nodded.

"I'm taking the bed." I said.

I was so tempted to say, _I'm taking the bed, and so are you. You can stay on your side, and I'll stay on mine._ But I didn't. I had a plan. She nodded, she seemed satisfied with my answer.

"Good, well...goodnight." She said then walked over to the sofa.

"Night." I told her.

She clapped her hands twice then the lights turned off. I smiled into the darkness, placed my pillows in place, then leaned back…

**2:29 a.m.**

I woke up, and headed over to where Annabeth was. Normally, she would wake up by hearing any tiny noise. But I bet she was so tried today she won't notice. I walked over to her, and carefully picked her up bridal style. She didn't do anything, but wrap her arms around my neck. I smiled, and carried her over to the bed.

I noticed she was really light, like a piece of paper…well, to me. I made a mental note to tell her that later. Then I placed her on the bed, and tucked her in. I grabbed a blanket, a pillow and headed over to the sofa.

I laid on the sofa, that was surprisingly confortable and smiled on last time.

_Who won now, Annabeth?_

I thought, and drifted into a sound sleep.

**Was that better?**

**I have to update other stories, but….i might update tonight. **

**If I finish my math….I promise I will. I wont let you down.**

**REVIEW**


	10. Beach party!

**Everyone loved the ending of the last chapter, didn't they?**

**I mean, Percy has to win…sometimes…**

* * *

><p><strong>SUPER VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE! MUST READ!<strong>

**For the people who don't know, Rick Riordan is writing a little book called THE DEMIGOD DIARIES! It has little stories in in like the DEMIGOD FILES. And it features Percy and Annabeth's 1****st**** DATE! It was interrupted by Hermes, who needed their help with something…I don't want to spoil it.**

**It comes out August 14! So Fans, be ready for that!**

**END OF IMPORTANT MESSAGE**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I woke up when the sun was already in the sky. It was no longer than 9:00 a.m. but I felt out of place. I am always used to waking up before the sun. As I laid there, I couldn't help but notice that the sofa is so comfortable…wait. This isn't the sofa. I sat up, and noticed I had a silver and blue blanket neatly wrapped around me, so that I wouldn't get cold…like if someone had tucked me in…Percy Jackson.

I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. I put the blanket back in the bed and walked over to the kitchen. There was a good smell coming from there. When I got there, I noticed Percy flipping a pancake, I couldn't help but be mad at him. We had a pillow fight, and he agreed to sleep on the bed! Gosh, he can be so irritating and annoying sometimes. But yet, it was sweet. He moved me from the sofa to the bed to be more comfortable…

"Annabeth, you got up?" Percy said as he looked at me from over his shoulder.

"Yep, why'd you do it?" I asked.

He placed the pancakes in two different plates with scrambled eggs, bacon and orange juice. He placed it in the counter in front of me, and I sat on a stool. He sat down on the other side, across from me.

"Why'd I do what?" Percy said innocently.

I sighed at his stupidity.

"Move me from the sofa to the bed. You agreed to stay on the bed, Percy. Remember, you're leg…the pillow fight?"

"I know, but…It's not a crime that I have a soft spot for you. And I can't see you sleeping uncomfortably on a sofa, when you could be sleeping in a King Sized bed." Percy said.

Did he just say he has a Soft Spot for me? I mean, I have always known that. Even when we were fourteen he would always do things he thought it would be too hard for me to do.

_Flashback…_

_I was in the training lobby, Chiron had just asked me to go to the secret Library to get some top secret files he needed. He trusted me completely, just like I did to him. A lot of people compared us to Athena and Zeus. You know, Athena is Zeus's favorite daughter and he tells her and shows her everything. Even where he keeps his master bolt (or it says in the Mythology). I was walking down the long, white, super clean halls. This school was hidden from the world, the only people who knew about it was the American Government. Only the smartest, quickest, most talented kids get called up in here._

_I felt special, walking down the aisles. I walked into the Library, and went over the very back part, where the files were. As I walked I saw a familiar Green eyed boy looking my way, but I ignored him. When I got to the last part, Percy was standing there with the files in his hands. He gave the folder to me, and was about to walk away when I called after him._

"_Percy! Why'd you do that?" I asked curiously._

"_I wanted to help you,"_

**(A.N/ If you haven't read the Important message at the top, I beg that you please do!)**

_End of Flashback._

"Who says I was sleeping uncomfortably in the sofa?" I asked.

Percy shrugged.

"Well, you looked uncomfortable." He said simply and he began to eat.

I followed his example, and noticed that my plate had more food than his.

"Umm…Percy? Why do I have more food on my plate?" I asked.

He looked up from trying to cut the pancake with the fork, and looked at me.

"Because you are as light as a feather." He said.

"What?"

"When I carried you yesterday, you barely weighed anything and that worried me." He said, and he looked sincerely worried.

"So, my weight is now one of your concerns?"

He looked at me for a minute.

"Yes. Now eat." He said as he pointed to my food with his fork.

I rolled my eyes and ate my food…all of it, because Percy kind of forced me.

**4 hours later…**

Everything was packed. We had taken a shower (there are two showers, in case you forgot) and changed clothes. I made two fishtail braids that cascaded down my shoulders. I was wearing a pretty white shirt and red shorts. I caught Percy staring at me, but after one look he quickly looked away. He was wearing a black and blue plaid shirt with black shorts.

We put everything in the car and started to head out. We had to make it to South Carolina, we can't forget that we have broken out of a Prison, and that are loyal Tect friend is waiting for us in a hotel in S.C. This time, I drove: one hand on the steering wheel, another leaning on the door. Percy was singing along to Wild Ones by Flo Rida.

While I was driving I couldn't help but feel we were being followed. But then again, I could have been paranoid. In a few hours we had crossed the border into South Carolina, and we passed by a beach. That's when Percy went insane.

"Annabeth! We have to go to the beach! Please! For me!" He whined like a baby.

"Percy we have to meet up with Will." I said as I kept driving.

"Just half an hour, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Percy."

"PLEASE!" He yelled so loudly I cracked.

"FINE! Gosh, what's up with you and beaches….geez…"

I did a fast 'U' turn, thank god there were no cops, and went into the beach. As soon as I parked, Percy jumped out of the car and over to my side of the car and grabbed my hands, dragging me out with him. The whole time I was trying to pull away from him, so when I started slowing him down, he picked me up bridal style…again.

"Percy, let me go! I don't want to go in the water!" I yelled.

He looked at me with his pretty brown eyes, and I was kind of sad, because they weren't the pretty Sea green. If he wasn't wearing contacts his eyes would match the ocean.

"Come on, everyone loves water!" He argued.

Then he ran straight for the board walk. With his huge muscles I couldn't hit him hard enough, without hurting myself. Then he jumped into the water. It did feel refreshing to go into the beach like that, but the salt water in your eyes isn't fun. Percy looked fine, he even opened his eyes underwater! Salt water!

I swam out of the water and tried to wring out my wet shirt. But as I was doing that, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, and lift me up, spinning me in circles. I couldn't help but laugh, and Percy laughed along with me. Then he put me down, and looked down at me. I looked up at him, and remembered the first time I kissed him.

_Flashback (more detail than the last time)_

_We were sitting at the beach, Percy's favorite place. We were talking about our future in the agency, that's when he told me he was leaving. I was shocked, scared, and mad. Why didn't he tell me earlier. Why now?_

"_I'm going to miss you, Seaweed Brain." I told him._

"_Not as much as I'm going to miss you, Annie." He said softly._

_I gave him a hug, not wanting to let go. Then he whispered something in my ear, but I wasn't hearing. I was too upset. When he pulled away from the hug, he kissed me. My first kiss, from my first love. Then he walked away, leaving me there, upset, sad, and surprised. But most of all, heartbroken._

_End of Flashback…_

"Percy, that day thay you left…what did you whisper in my ear?" I asked.

Percy smiled.

"I said 'I will never forget you, my love.'" He told me.

I nodded.

I looked up into his eyes. Brown to Blue, but in reality, Grey to Green. Then he started to lean down, and I found myself doing the same thing. Then out lips touched, it was a short kiss, just like the one so many years ago. But this time, it had more meaning.

**Bad place to end it right? Well, if you didn't read the important news PLEASE read it!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. It's you

**Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in….forever. But I was taking the F-Cat. It's the standardized test for Florida. You know, the one you take every year that determines if you pass grade or not? Yep, that one. **

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

Percy Jackson and I just kissed. It took me into a mini flashback of all those years ago when he first kissed me. It was the same kiss, but this time it felt different. It felt…I can't explain it. The kiss Percy gave me was short and sweet. He was never the type to take more than he asked for, so his lips were gone again as soon as they came. He looked at me, straight into my blue eyes, which hid my naturally grey ones.

We stayed like that, looking at each other for a while, until I noticed the sun it was setting. There was no way I was going to make it to the Hotel tomorrow. We were going to make it today. We were fugitives; I broke him out of prison! A little disguise won't help for long. Then there was Chiron to think of. My poor "father" had been kidnapped for all this time, and was probably suffering every day. I wanted to get him as fast as possible. Nothing can happen between Percy and I.

Well…at least not yet. If something was to happen, it would happen once Chiron was saved, and that's a maybe. I looked away and stepped backwards a few steps.

"We have to go. I am not going to keep Will waiting, let's go." I said as I started walking towards the car.

When I got to the car, I turned around to see Percy walking behind me with his head down. Not looking at me, or at anything else except the floor. I managed to read his facial expressions, he was sad or disappointed. I couldn't really tell, but I knew it was one of those two. I sighed, and tried to forget about it.

_You only accepted this to help Chiron, for Chiron! _My mind told me.

And as always it was right. I couldn't get off track with this, if I did, Chiron might get even more hurt, or die sooner. I don't know. But what I do know is that we have to get to that Hotel today, I can't keep Will waiting. Plus, I haven't checked a T.V. or a Newspaper in a while. There had to be a news story about me breaking Percy out of jail. I can imagine it, a newspaper with the headline saying '**TRAINED AGENT BREAKS CRIMINAL OUT OF PRISON**' or '**PERCY JACKSON GOT OUT OF JAIL BY THE HELP OF ANNABETH CHASE**'. My name was pretty well-known, so I can imagine the looks on Thalia's face. Thalia was my best friend in the Jail I used to work before Half-Blood Prison.

Percy was quiet as he drove forward to the Hotel Will was waiting for us at. He didn't say a word. I didn't talk either, there was nothing really to talk about. The radio was giving a really bad song, but I didn't change it. I waited a while, but the song was eternal! So, when I was about to change it, Percy did too. Our hands touched, and we pulled back quickly.

"Sorry." I heard him murmur.

I didn't reply. What was I going to say 'Oh no, it's okay.'? No, silence seemed like the better option. Then the radio turned to **Glad you came** by **The Wanted**. So we listened to that in complete silence. I was singing the song around in my head, because after it was done, someone called the radio station and asked them to play it again. So it was kind of stuck in my head.

It only took an hour to get to the Hotel. An hour of complete boredom. But I didn't complain, I just wished I had a good book to read. Percy parked in front of the Holiday Inn, and we walked in.

_Remember Annabeth, your name is Isabelle Lightwood. Percy's name is Josh Nickels. Don't get them confused._

"Hello, may I help you?" A little old lady asked from behind the desk.

"Umm…yes. My name is Isabelle Lightwood, and this is my…brother, Josh Nickels, we are here to meet a man named Will Solace." I said politely.

"Oh, yes. Dr. Solace is waiting for you in room 88. It's on the fourth floor, the first door on the right." She said, as she looked at the computer with lifted glasses.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Percy said.

"You are welcome, sonny." She said and waved slightly. Her hand trembled.

"Bye." He said.

We walked over to the elevator, and Percy pressed the button. We both walked in, and Percy was going to press the floor button, but he seemed to forget what number it was, so I decided to help him out.

"She said it was on the 4th floor." I told Percy.

"I know!" he snapped.

Well!

"You don't have to snap at me." I said sternly.

"And you don't have to act all strong and firm, because we both know you're not." He snapped again.

I glared at him. I bet my blue eyes aren't as scary as my grey eyes, because it didn't have the same effect on Percy. Usually people flinch and look away. This time, Percy just glared at me back. What was his deal? Was this because of the kiss? Gosh, it was a small kiss, it doesn't mean anything! Or…does it mean something to him?

I sighed and didn't reply. I learned that from Chiron, that my tongue can be very sharp. I knew I was stubborn, and that I wasn't going to give in, so I just left it there. When the elevator doors opened I was the first one to walk out. I immediately turned to the right and knocked on the door. I felt Percy's presence behind me, but I ignored him. Will opened the door a few seconds later and looked at me strangely.

"Sorry, you must have the wrong person-" Will said as he was closing the door.

I stuck my foot out and put my hand on the door, not letting him close it.

"It's me, Will." I said.

"Annabeth? Dang, I knew you were trained in the art of disguise but dang, your good." He said as I walked in.

He waited for Percy to come in then closed the door. I sat down in a small sofa; the colors of the sofa were sunset orange and brown. The hotel room was really small, but comfortable enough for a meeting.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, you two are all over the news. I suggest you start you're investigation now, and end this thing fast." Will said.

"Are you going to help us?" Percy asked.

"Absolutely." Will said as he walked over to me and sat down.

Percy sat away from me, in the farthest chair possible. I rolled my eyes at his child-like behavior.

"Percy, why are you sitting so far away?" Will asked.

"I have my reasons." He said.

Why was he acting like this! Gosh! It wasn't that big a deal, really!

I glared at him for acting so ridiculous. Wasn't he supposed to be the guy? Don't guys not care about a kiss that much? Or is that just on T.V? Will seem to sense the tension, because then he changed the subject.

"Umm…so, what's the plan?" Will asked.

I broke my glare away from Percy, and turned my attention to Will.

"This all happened for one reason…to find Chiron. We are not going to get side-tracked like what happened in the past two days. After we find Chiron, then we will see what happens with Percy." I said.

"But, wouldn't Percy be let free?" Will asked.

Percy looked uncomfortable.

"What do you mean 'be let free'? What's Percy's crime?" I asked Will.

"Oh…oh! Nothing, nothing at all." Will said.

"Come on, Will. Percy wouldn't be put in Prison for nothing. Tell me." I argued.

"Oh, so now you are suddenly really interested in me, huh?" Percy said.

That's when I had, had it.

"You know what, Percy? I am really starting to regret helping you break out of Prison!" I got up from my seat and exited through the door.

I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care. Percy has become a little irritating. Or maybe I was just too frustrated or too worried about us not starting to find Chiron, or that fact that I just broke out a prisoner from Prison. I have no idea what's going on, so I just went down the elevator and out the lobby. I looked both ways.

A dark street to the left, with sounds of waves crashing onto shore.

A bunch of little lights, signifying there is a town on the right…

I know this is going to sound really stupid, but do you know a show they used to give called: Chowder? About this little purple, guy and he used to be a chief apprentice. Well, there was this one episode where he was going down a river really fast and he had to turn in one of the two ways. The left path had a lot of rocks which made it hard to go through. Or the right path with a happy sun on it. He chose the left one, because the sun was too suspicious. And then after he turned the sun pulled out a huge bat and said 'dang, I almost got him' or something like that.

So, that really affected my decision, and decided to go left.

**Percy's POV**

Oh, so now she regretted breaking me out of Prison? Great, really great, that just makes me feel so loved. Wouldn't you feel the same way? I know my fatal flaw is loyalty (I used to love Greek Myths as a kid), that I will never stop having feelings for Annabeth. That's why I never dated or kissed anyone else after her. Not that I really dated Annabeth, but in my mind I did.

Seeing how she just pretends nothing is happening pisses me off, and I know that my attitude pisses her off. Will was going to run after Annabeth, but I knew that we both needed some time to think. To be apart from each other. I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid like go down a dark alley or something.

"What's going on between you two?" Will asked.

"It's complicated." I said.

I really didn't know. Did she have feelings for me? Maybe, I have no idea what goes on through her head. Did I have feelings for her? Yes…I think…yeah, I do. But I'm not too sure.

"Well, what if she gets into trouble. You know that trouble follows Annabeth around." Will said.

I shook my head.

"She'll be fine. Isn't she Miss. I-Know-All-Martial Arts-And-Can-Break-Every-Bone-In-Your-Body-By-Looking-At-You?"

"Yeah, I guess." Will chuckled.

Then he stood up and turned on the T.V. He turned it on to a show called: Mob Wives. I don't know what the heck that was because I've been in jail all this time, but at the end, I was really into the show. Yeah, at the end. 30 minutes later.

It was 30 minutes later that Annabeth hadn't come.

"Percy…" Will said.

"Yeah, I'm worried too. Let's go find her." I said as I ran to the door.

When we got out of the hotel we made it to a street. To the Right, there was a town. To the left, I think the ocean was there.

"Which way do you think Annabeth headed too?" Will asked.

"Okay. Road 1: Safety. Road 2: Hidden Dangers. What would you pick if you were Annabeth?" I asked.

We both thought about it for a while, more like 3 seconds. Then we both looked at each other and said, "Number 2." And ran to that direction.

**Annabeth's POV**

If the beach was beautiful in the day, it tripled its beauty at night. The waves hitting shore producing a calm sound. The Moon that made the water shine, making it look magical. The stars that accompanied the moon in the sky…so it wasn't lonely. The long and tall coconut trees, that don't have a coconut on them.

_Man…I wish I had a hammock._ I thought as I looked at the trees.

I went over to this place with a lot of rocks by the sea shore, and sat there with my feet in the water. I was so relax, I almost feel asleep.

Mistake Number 1.

I didn't hear the footsteps coming towards me until it was already too late.

"I found you, Annabeth." A voice of a man said. And I knew that man very well.

It belonged to a man that I once love, that turned into a criminal.

I turned around to face…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Luke.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! I bet you didn't think it was Luke! I mean honestly, did you think I was going to put him in the story?<strong>

**And my rein of Twist continue. I have gotten like 12 PM's saying I was the 'Queen of Twist'. Ha. That makes me smile.**

**REVIEW!**

**It will make me happy! Like this… :D (YAY!)**

**It will encourage me to update faster.**

**It's all up to you…**

**REVIEW!**


	12. SUPER IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE, PLEASE READ!**

**You know how I moved a few months back? Well, the Land Lord decided he was going to give my Mom a headache, so now he wants us gone by the end of the month…**

**Great, huh?**

**And my mom pays him good and everything, she's a nurse!**

**Well, I don't know when I am going to be able to update again, but I PROMISE to try everything in my power to update once in a while.**

**I promise.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~ChildOfWisdom**


	13. I forgive you

**Thank you for all that said my Land Lord is a jerk…because he is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I HIGHLY recommend you a story written by one of my good friends, Silverhand9028. The story is called, The Traitor of Camp HalfBlood! It's amazing, I mean, I love it. Please read if you can! The link will be on my profile!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And taking in consideration to what Demi-man said, I will be making Luke a pretty nice guy here…<strong>

**So, Enjoy! And ****please check out, Traitor of Camp Half Blood, by Silverhand9028****. Thanks!**

Annabeth's POV

Luke was here? What was he doing here? I broke up with him a few years ago, not because he did anything wrong, but because I realized my love for him was brother/sister type of love. But I couldn't say he felt that same way, he really did love me, and I broke his heart.

"Excuse me, Miss. You look really familiar, can I know your name?" He asked.

He didn't know who I was? Wait, I was wearing my disguise! Should I tell him my name? Chiron always used to tell me, _Never talk to strangers. And if you are going to take to them, never say your real name. _

"My name is Isabelle." I said.

Then I heard two pairs of feet running towards me. I looked behind Luke and saw Percy and Will running towards me. Percy was glaring at Luke, and Will looked relived. Percy came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist; he looked at Luke with a hard and mad expression.

"Isabelle, who's this?" Percy asked.

"Josh this is…" I said, Luke didn't tell me his name. Even though I already knew it, it would sound weird if I said it and he didn't tell me.

"I'm Luke, Luke Castellan. I'm sorry, it's just that Isabelle looks a lot like a girl I used to know…" He said with a faraway look on his face.

Percy seemed a bit angry, I wonder if it's still me?

"Alright. Anyways, it's late. Come on, Isabelle, we're going home." Percy said as he pulled me with him.

I didn't turn around to wave goodbye to Luke, I just went with the little play, and wrapped my arms around Percy's waist when he put his arm around my shoulders. Will awkwardly walked behind us. I felt bad for Luke, well, a bit bad. It was my fault we broke up, and he was really in love with me.

Luke and I meant walking in Central Park. He bumped into me by accident, and it was like love at first sight…for him. I had a little crush on him, so that's why I accepted to go out with them. Then I dumped him when I realized my love wasn't the same love he was giving me, and I didn't want to hurt him. We only lasted a couple of months, and after that we haven't seen each other…until now.

When we got back to the hotel, Percy's anger at me seemed to calm down. Maybe because it was replaced with some other emotion that I couldn't read off his face. Will sat us down in the kitchen table and began to tell us what we were going to do.

"Okay, so, you two will meet up with a rebel agent named Mirabelle Lake. She will be waiting for you at-"

"Wait, did you just say Mirabelle Lake?" I asked, cutting him off.

"Yes. Mirabelle Lake, why do you know her?" Will asked.

I nodded. Mirabelle had also been one of Chiron's trained students. When Chiron was kidnapped, she got the awesome job of being a C.I.A agent, while I got Prison Guard. She was such a happy girl. But when Chiron disappeared her personality changed. You see, Chiron wasn't only like a father to me, he was the father figure of a lot of other kids. What sets me aside from all the others is that I was the youngest kid to be trained by him…ever. He raised me a bit more than all the others.

"From where do you know her?" Percy asked.

"It's probably a long story, she can tell you while you guys drive to Florida. Okay, so-"

"Florida? We are going to Florida?" Percy said.

"Will you guys ever let me finish?" Will yelled, we remained quiet. "Thank you, now, you will both drive to Florida. You will meet Mirabelle in a neighborhood called, 'The Woods' in Kissimmee. You will not be taking my car this time. You will be talking a black Nissan Rogue van. Alright?" He asked.

"That's Perfect, Will. Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. Now, I'm going to go get McDonald's. Anyone want anything?" Will said as he walked over to the counter and got his keys.

"A number one!" Percy said.

"Number 10!" I yelled after him as he walked out of the door.

After Will left, Percy and I just sat there in silence. It was awkward but also good. Maybe we needed a bit of silence…or maybe not. Percy stood up from his chair and walked over to the living room and sat down in front of the T.V. I stayed in my chair until Percy turned his head around and looked at me. He smiled the tiniest bit, and gestured for me to come over and sit down next to him.

This might sound crazy, but I actually missed being next to him. Feeling him close to me, and just talking to him. I quietly walked over to him and sat down. My hand was barely touching his hand, and I didn't move it. I guess Percy felt it too because he looked down, and grabbed my hand in his. I looked at him, and saw him smiling at our intertwined hands.

He looked back up at me, looking straight into my grey eyes covered with blue contacts.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. Will you please forgive me?" He asked.

His voice sounded truly sorry, and extremely hopeful. So I decided to play with him.

I took my hand away from his and averted my eyes. I looked at the floor, letting my hair cover the part of my face Percy was looking at.

"I don't know, Percy." I said in those sad, voices dramatic girls always say in movies.

Percy then brushed the hair out of my face and put it behind my ear. He touched my face gently.

"Please Annabeth! I feel really bad I yelled at you and everything. I have to learn how to control my emotions. Please, I'm sorry!" he said.

I couldn't help but smile, but sadly he saw.

"Wait…you're messing with me!" He accused.

"Me? What? I would never do such a thing." I gasped.

"Oh, really?" He said then he stood up.

Oh no, I'm in trouble. I was about to run away when he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Percy!" I screamed as I hit his back. "But me down!"

He didn't really have to put me down. My training prepared me for a situation like this, but I didn't feel like kicking his face.

"No, you are going to get punished!" He said in a creepy voiced.

Oh, no.

"Punished? Percy, put me down…Percy!" I yelled.

Then he started walking off somewhere, but then the door opened. Will came in with three bags of McDonald's. He had his back turned as he closed the door.

"Hey guys, so I got what you wanted-" then he looked up and saw us. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"Help me, Will! Don't just stand there!" I yelled.

"I would love to Annabeth, but, Percy is by far stronger than me. And I have my hands full." Will said as he lifted up both his hands with the McDonald's bag.

"WILL!" I yelled as Percy dragged me off into the kitchen.

He sat me down on the counter and put trapped both my hands on my back with one of his hands. The other hand was on my legs so I wouldn't kick him in the chest.

"Let me go." I said.

"No. Not until you get unpunished." He said.

Then he slowly came towards me face. He is going to kiss me? He was going to kiss me! Oh my gosh. But when he was millimeters away from my lips, he turned his head and whispered in my ear.

"I…really….want…some blue pancakes tomorrow, you will make them." Percy said.

Oh….that's it.

"Alright."

"And you must take them to my room. Early in the morning." Percy said.

"Fine. Now let me go!" I told him.

"Gladly." He said as he let go.

Then we both walked over to Will. That was a huge mistake.

**Cliffhanger! I am sorry! But I was writing when my mom said we have to pack more boxes. Ugh.**

**I hate moving with a passion.**

**Review! It makes me smile!**


	14. To Florida!

**Hello, my beloved readers! **

**Well, I am updating so that you won't be made at me anymore. Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I walked into the living room…it was a huge mistake. Huge.

In the living room awaited about a dozen police officers. Three of them had their guns pointed at Will, and the others were either holding him or calling for back up (which I don't even know why they would need back up). I stopped dead in my tracks, and stood there…wide-eyed. I felt Percy do the same thing next to me, but he tensed up more than I did. A police officer, the one that looked in charge, turned to us and pointed his finger at us.

"Who are you two?" He asked.

He didn't know who we were? What kind of police officer was this-oh wait, we had disguised ourselves! I keep forgetting that! Good thing I was too stunned, or I would have snapped at him and said something like, _I'm Annabeth Chase, smart one? You don't have to go to Harvard to figure that out! _

"My name's Isabelle Lightwood." I said, acting like if I was scared.

"And who's the boy?" The officer asked again.

I was about to answer for Percy, but he did before me.

"I'm Josh Nickels." He said.

The officers were all looking at us now, I couldn't help but feel self-conscious.

"What are you doing here?" One asked.

"We are here to visit our friend, Will. Why is there a problem?" I asked.

"Yes there is a problem! What are you doing visiting one of the most wanted at the moment?" A man said.

I looked at him confused, Percy followed my example.

"Sir, we just flew in from Greece, I have no idea what you are talking about. Most wanted? Our Will? There must be a mistake." Percy said.

I nodded, playing along with his story. Honestly, I thought he would just be standing there, but he works well under pressure.

"Really, you just came from Greece? I would like to see you're passports then." He said.

Ooh…he's good.

"Fine, Isabelle go get them." Percy said.

I looked at him, wanting to kick his face, but I turned around and walked to the bags. I unzipped the black bag that had a little owl on it, and took out two pistols. I looked back, and saw that Percy was keeping the officer busy. I took out two more and put in the back of my jeans, and put the shirt over it. The other one, I put in my boot.

I walked back to the officers with my hands behind my back.

"Josh, I can't find it!" I complained.

Percy looked at me, and gulped.

"Well, if you can't find it we will just have to arrest you until-" But I didn't give him time to explain anything.

I shot him in the legs, and pushed him down. Percy grabbed the gun, that was in my back, and ran off to do the same thing with the other officers. I saw one of the men take out a gun from his belt, and I jumped behind the sofa. I shot the nearest officer in the arm, and he went down slowly.

God, I only shot him in the arm. Ugh, so dramatic.

I jumped over the couch, and ducked as an officer shot at my head. I hit him in the face with my gun as hard as I could, and knocked him out. I could hear gun shots from the side of me, so I figured Percy was taking care of the others. Soon, there were only to police officers left. The two that were holding Will.

I walked up next to Percy and aimed both of my guns at them, and they looked at us, doing the same. Percy put both of his hands on his gun, and pointed it to the biggest man.

"Let…Will…Go." He said.

"You are you two?" One guy asked.

"Really, you two haven't figured out who we are yet?" Percy laughed.

"Wow, you see this _Percy_." I said.

The officers eyes widen.

"Aw. He got it." I said.

"Yeah, too bad it's too late."

While one officer tried calling for help, Will managed to get out of their hold and punch them both in the face. Then he kicked the back of one guys knee and he came falling down. I ran up to him and kicked him in the face, he fell down out cold. By the time I turned around, the other guy was on the floor and Percy stood over him.

Just to make it clear, they were all knocked out. Not dead. Slightly injured yes, but not dead.

"Will, that was a good punch. I didn't know you had it in you." Percy smiled.

"Yeah, well. I learned some things from watching Annabeth fight." Will smiled back.

Aw. I'm touched.

I grabbed them both by the shirt and pushed them towards the door. I grabbed the bags, and ran up to them.

"Come on, we're leaving." I said.

They nodded and we all jogged out of the building. I looked left and right but I didn't see our car. What happened to our car?

"Where is out car?" I asked.

"The police must have taken it. Since you two were driving around in _my_ car." He said.

"Then what are we going to do?" Percy asked.

There was a lynx bus stop around the corner, but that had too many people inside.

"Is there any car rental places nearby?" I asked Percy.

"I think there is one. But it's pretty far." He said.

Before Will could complain about walking, I cut him off.

"We can walk. Lead the way Percy." I said, gesturing for him to walk ahead of us.

***About two miles later***

Will was panting dramatically as we approached the Car Rental Place. The name of the building was…Car Rental Place….real creative, huh?

We walked into the building, and it smelled of roses and butterflies…I'm kidding. It smelled really bad. Like dead raccoons, and burnt things. I made a face as the smell impacted me when I opened the door. Percy didn't seem to mind it, while Will and I were about to die. We followed Percy to the front desk and there was a guy with a blue shirt, half-bitten off hat (I do not want to know what bit off the part of the hat), stained jeans, and a name tag that read: Billy.

"What car do you have?" Percy said without even bothering to say, hello or anything.

"Hello to you to. I have a red truck, boy, that's all." Billy said.

Percy took out his wallet and gave the guy a hundred dollars. Probably way too much for what the truck was worth. Billy threw Percy a yellow key and we headed out the smelly store.

"Wow, Percy. You have such great people skills." I commented.

"Hey, I got the truck, or did I not?" He said.

"You probably got us a pile of trash." I murmured so that he couldn't hear.

We walked up to the only red truck that was in the parking lot and it wasn't that bad. It looked like Bella's truck from Twilight. With all the dents, scratches and everything. Will looked uncomfortable and looked at me with a look that said, _we are going to die._

I laughed and Percy looked at me weirdly. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Wow, Annabeth. You are out of character." He said as I climbed into 'the death trap'.

That's my new nickname for the truck.

"Yeah, well, that's what smelly car rentals do to me." I said as I sat down in the middle of the two boys.

Will and Percy closed the car doors at the same time.

"So where too?" Percy asked.

"Going down south…to Florida, remember?" Will said.

"Right." Percy said.

"Hey Will, what about that Black Nissan Van you said we were going to take?" I asked.

"The police people took the keys." Will said.

"Oh."

Percy backed up and drove off….

After a few hours, we were almost to Georgia. I kept having this strange feeling we were being followed. I tried to shake the feeling off but I just couldn't. There was a blue Chevy following us all the way from South Carolina. I noticed Percy saw that too, but he remained pretty calm.

I turned back and saw the car behind us.

I felt a hand on my leg and I turned back around to see Percy's hand on my lap. I looked at him, and he smiled reassuringly.

"Whoever that is, we will kick his butt once we reach a hotel in Georgia, Annabeth." He said.

"You're right, you're right. I just feel like I know this person…" I said, racking my brain to see who it was.

"Don't worry. Go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we reach the hotel." He said.

I noticed Will was already sound asleep, so I nodded and put my head on Percy's shoulder. The last thing I felt were a pair of warm lips kiss my forehead, before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Long right? Well, I updated all of my stories today, and made sure they were long.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ!**

**So, you all know my story, ****I found her****, right? It ended a bit ago, actually a few months ago, and I was reading the reviews and saw that many, MANY, of you wanted a ****sequel****.**

**Should I make a sequel?**

**Do you want a sequel?**

**Give me your answer in your review.**

**Thanks.**

**REVIEW**

**(when you review, Tacos are made)**


	15. Showers and Guns

**Hey, guys.**

**Guess what? Still no internet. But I am updating because I am in my friend's house who happens to have internet. Hallelujah!**

**R&R (Read and Review)**

Annabeth's POV

(Annabeth's Dream)

_I was in a dark room. The only light source was a small light bulb that hung by a thin wire from the ceiling. I was in the dark, hidden by the protection of the shadows. As my eyes adjusted to the contrast of light, I saw a man hand-cuffed to a metal chair. The man had long brown hair that fell over his face, covering it. He was wearing a very old C.I.A jacket that looked like he had, had for years. Something about this man seemed very familiar. So familiar, my eyes watered as I saw him in this condition._

_Out of nowhere, a very tall man came out of the shadows with his back turned to me, so I couldn't see his face. He laughed evilly, as the man on the chair didn't even bother to look up at him. Then, the man standing up took the chair with both hands, and shook it until it tilted to the side and fell. The hand-cuffed man's head impacted the floor with a loud 'Boom'._

_I wanted to cry out, say something, help the man! I wanted to cry, to run to him and beat the daylight out of the man who was standing, but I couldn't move. And my voice wasn't working._

"_Well, Chiron. Look at you. You used to be at the top of the world, and now you are at the lowest." The man standing up growled._

_Chiron? T-t-that man on the f-f-floor was C-Chiron? I felt tears run down my cheeks. Chiron looked so old, well not old, but different from the last time I saw him. He wasn't strong and full of life. He was skinny and wishing for death. He didn't have any strength left in him; he was like an old rag down. Torn and bruised._

"_You are so pathetic you don't even look up at me with fear in your eyes like you used to." The evil man laughed._

"_I…never feared you. Not even now." Chiron said, but you could hear he was trying with all his might to speak._

_The man standing up kicked the chair, only moving Chiron slightly, and yelled._

"_SHUT YOUR MOUTH! No one has come to get you! No one ever cared for you! You are the one on the floor, lower than the low! Not me! But you!" The man yelled._

_Chiron slowly shook his head._

"_There's someone who cares. My little girl-" But Chiron was cut off by the man._

"_Your little girl will never come for you, ever." He said angrily._

"_You are wrong. When she grows up she will."_

_I cried more. How old did Chiron think I was? Or was he speaking metaphorically? My poor 'father' was on the floor, being beaten by some man, and I couldn't help him. I wanted to scream out that I was sorry and that I should've come sooner, but nothing worked. My voice just wouldn't function. It had to fail me now._

"_Keep hoping you pathetic, piece of trash." The man said as he spit on Chiron._

"_Wake up." Chiron said._

_What?_

"_Wake up. Wake up, Annabeth." He repeated._

(End of Annabeth's Dream….which was rudely interrupted by Percy)

"Annabeth, wake up. We're here." Percy said as he shook my gently.

I opened my eyes and saw a 'Holiday Inn' sign. My mind registered that we were already in Georgia, and that it was somewhere around 5:00 a.m. I looked up at Percy and saw that he looked concerned at me, so I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You're crying." He said as he wiped away tears with his thump.

I pulled away from him, and wiped the tears off my face with my sleeve. I looked to the side, and saw a sleepy Will staggering his way to the hotel lobby. He was walking like a zombie.

"I'm fine." I said not looking into Percy's eyes.

I got out of the truck through Will's side and walked to the hotel without waiting for Percy. I heard his footsteps behind me, I half expected him to come up to me, stop me, and ask me what's wrong. But I guess he knew I needed some space, and let it be…for now.

Inside the hotel was decorated with white walls, and blue decorations. There was a big kitchen on the right were they would serve free breakfast in a few hours. On the left was the front desk, and straight ahead were golden elevator doors. Will went to the nearest wall and leaned against it with his eyes closed. I walked away from the front desk, where a brown haired guy was looking at me, and waited for Percy to do the talking. Percy sighed, and walked over to the man.

"How can I help you?" The brown haired man asked nicely.

"Uh, yeah, I would like three rooms please." Percy said.

The brown man looked at Will, then at me, and then back at Percy.

"Of course, sir." He said then he said something else but I wasn't paying attention.

Something caught my attention. Outside, a blue Chevy Camaro was parking in the front. The same Camaro that has been following us for hours. The thing was, I wasn't in the condition to face off whatever stalker weirdo that comes out of that car. And I really didn't want to find out who it was.

"Thank you." I heard Percy said as he walked towards us.

"Here is your room key. Your room is on the third floor, number 77." Percy said handing me a blue and white card.

"Thanks." I said and ran up to the nearest elevator. I saw the door of the blue Camaro begin to open, but the elevator doors closed to fast to see who it was. The last thing I saw was Percy's worried face.

* * *

><p>I found my room quickly and slid the card in to quickly open the door. Inside, there was one bed and a big screen T.V. On the small counter, there was a coffee machine, which I know I will need, and a small door to the right leading to the bathroom. I needed to relax. I couldn't go back to sleep, since I wasn't tired anymore, so I decided to take a shower.<p>

I turned on the hot water, and stripped of my clothes. The gun was still in my boot, so I put that to the side and stepped into the shower. As the hot water made contact with my skin, I felt my tight mussels loosen up. I washed my hair, and as I did I saw the dye fall down the drain.

_Cheap Wal-Mart hair dye._ I thought as I finished talking a shower.

I wrapped a towel around my hair, and one around my body. I looked into the mirror and saw I still had my blue contacts on, so I took those off. My grey eyes shined in the light, and I was happy to see the old me again. I walked out of the bathroom, and into the empty room…one problem. All my clothes were in the car…

Great, just great! How am I going to get dressed? I can't walk down to the car like this, and I won't put back the dirty clothes I had on. Unless I washed them first. Which I guess I can do if I fill the tub up with water, then with the little bar soap I could-

There came a knock out at the door.

**(A.N/ I was going to end it here but…how many of you would hate me if I did? See all those hands? That's why I decided to continue. Enjoy!)**

Oh no. What am I going to do?

I have no clothes. Yes, I have a towel wrapped around me but that's just weird.

What if it's the guy from the blue Camaro? Assuming it is a guy.

I have no way to contact Percy or Will. Sure this room had a phone, but what is Percy's room number. This hotel doesn't have a phone book for the rooms!

This door doesn't have a peep-hole! You know, the little circle you look into and can see the people on the other side.

I took a deep breath, and went back into the bathroom. I picked up the black, metal pistol from the floor and walked back to the door. I pulled off the child-lock and opened the door slowly. I saw there was a man standing outside, so I pushed the door open the rest of the way, and pointed my gun to his heart.

Percy was so startled he jumped in the air, and put his hands up.

"Percy?" I said as I hung on to the towel that was wrapped around me.

Percy looked at me, blushed, then looked away.

"I came to give you your bags. You came up too fast, and didn't give me time to get them." Percy said gesturing to the bags that lay near his feet.

"Oh," I said as realization hit me. "Come in, then. I don't want anyone seeing me like this. A lady wrapped around in a towel, pointing a gun at a man."

Percy chuckled and walked in with the bag.

"That would be a funny headline on the news." He commented.

"Yeah, it would be."

* * *

><p>I got dressed in the bathroom. I got dressed in a black tank top, with an owl on it. Black jeans, and old grey converse. I let my wet, blonde, curls fall on my shoulders as I walked out of the bathroom. Percy sat on the edge of my bed, flipping through the T.V. channels, he stopped when he saw me.<p>

"What happened to the hair dye?" Percy asked.

"It came off. It will happen when you wash your hair too." I said, implying to his blonde hair.

Percy nodded.

"Hey, Annabeth…why were you crying when I woke you up? Will was too tried to notice, but I was wide awake." Percy said.

I looked down, finding my old converse so interesting at that moment.

"I had a nightmare…but it's nothing important." I said quickly.

"If it made you cry, then it must be important."

I sighed.

"Can we leave this conversation for later, please? Why are you not sleeping in your room?" I asked.

"Not tired. The sun's rising up anyways, and breakfast will start soon." Percy said.

I looked out through a small window, and saw the sun coming up. Judging by its position, it was about 6:30….I must have taken a super long shower.

"Oh, I see." I said as I walked back and sat down next to him.

We stayed in silence for a while. My mind flew back towards my dream. It felt so real…but I hoped it wasn't. Chiron got hurt, and…he didn't deserve that. Not one bit.

"We'll find him, Annabeth." Percy said.

"What?" I asked. Did he read my mind?

Percy smirked.

"You were thinking aloud. You told me your dream." He said.

I did?

I pushed him off the bed, and he fell to the floor. I laughed at him, but he grabbed my ankles taking me down with him. I tried to kick him away, but he just grabbed my foot and pulled me closer. At the end of this little fight, Percy and I ended up laughing. All the pillows were scattered on the floor, and the T.V. was showing a funny episode of 'George Lopez'.

"We should go eat…and wake up will." Percy said as he helped me up.

He pulled me up with a little too much force because the next thing I know, I'm slammed against his body and our faces are millimeters apart. Now, if I haven't said this yet, Percy is really strong. So he knocked the air out of me, as I hit his rock hard chest. He looked alarmed, and looked down into my eyes. We stared at each other for a while.

I didn't know what to do, and neither did he. He began to lean in, just the tiniest bit. My heart was pumping loudly in my chest. As I started to lean a little bit along with Percy, someone knocked on the door.

"Guys, come on! I'm hungry." Will's voice rang out.

But the thing is…we didn't jump away. We stayed how we were, then slowly took steps back.

"Coming, Will!" I said, as I looked into Percy's green eyes, which were covered with brown.

Percy opened the door and walked out to talk to Will for a second, while I put my blue contacts on. I began to think of my little moment back there with Percy…

Was I falling for him again?

**2,000 and something words.**

**Not bad, right?**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Welcome To Florida!

**Hey, guys so I was thinking…I really need internet. Aside from that, I decided to write all my stories, then when I find wifi or internet I can post them! So that's when I'm doing. When will I update, who knows. Everything is unpredictable. Sorry!**

**Also, thanks to all the amazing reviews! I love you all so much.**

**You are the reason I write. I love you all! I do!**

**Also, IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE.**

**If you can, please check it out. If you can't, it's alright don't worry.**

Annabeth's POV

Before going to breakfast, Will noted that I was blonde and even though I had blue contacts, people would recognize me. I dug around in my backpack until I found my old Yankees Cap my mother had given me before she…before she gave me to Chiron. It's a long story for a rainy day, I'll tell you when it's important.

I put my hair in a ponytail and tucked it into the cap. It looked like I had really short hair. I walked outside, to find the two awaiting boys. I put my room key in my pocket and walked past them.

"Better?" I asked as I walked past them, sending them a knowing look.

I pressed the down button, which glowed a dim yellow, and I waited for the boys to walk over to me.

"Hey, Will, don't you need a disguise?" Percy asked.

"I do. But I doubt anyone will recognize me." Will shrugged.

Note to self: Stop at the nearest Wal-greens or CVS and get hair dye.

The elevator doors opened with a _ding_. There was no one inside, which I was thankful for. We all got in and went down to the lobby. The brown haired guy who was looking at me yesterday wasn't in the front desk anymore. In his black, was a black haired girl with light brown eyes. She looked at Percy, and it looked like she wanted to eat him. I walked up to Percy and grabbed his hand, dragging him forward to the kitchen so we could eat. I saw the girl glare at me, and all I did was smirk back at her.

I got a plate and was going to get a waffle when Percy came over to me.

"You should do that more often." Percy said as he got two pieces of toast.

"Do what more often?" I asked.

"Get jealous." He said smirking down at me.

I glared up at him and looked down and saw an opened jar of grape jelly. I put my plastic spoon in there when Percy didn't notice, and then I laughed. Percy looked over to me, and shot me a confused look.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked.

I slammed my jelly filled spoon on Percy's cheek. He flinched and closed his eyes as jelly covered his face.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking of something really funny," I said, then looked up at him. Half of his face was purple. "Hey, Percy? You got a little something there. You should clean that up."

He took in a deep breath, and nodded.

"Yeah, thank you for telling me…I would have never noticed." He said with his eyes still closed.

"Oh, you're welcome. You wouldn't want to be walking around like that, now would you?" I said as I licked the rest of the jelly of my spoon and walked over towards Will.

**Percy's POV**

I can't believe she did that! Well, maybe I can because it really happened. But I will get her back. I went to the bathroom and cleaned up half of my face, then walked back into the kitchen area. Will and Annabeth were laughing at something (which was probably me) as the enjoyed their breakfast. I glared at them as I past them, and they laughed louder, then I got my breakfast and sat across from them.

"So, what was so funny guys?" I asked.

"Nothing, Annabeth here is just the best comedian on the face of the planet." Will said matter-of-factly.

"The planet has a face? Weird." I said as I ate my pancake.

They ran out of waffles. Can you believe that! People…

As we ate our breakfast, I couldn't help but notice Annabeth was eating faster than us. But it wasn't because she was starving of hunger, she looked like she wanted to eat and get out of there as soon as possible. I wonder if that had any connection with the blue Camaro that was following us…

"Annabeth you okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh-I'm fine." She said.

"Mmmhmmm…" I said studying her.

She looked behind me and her eyes widen. She looked down and tried to make her Yankees cap cover her face. It wasn't working. I casually turned around and saw a blonde guy with blue eyes. Wasn't that they guy who was talking with Annabeth at the beach? What was his name….Luke. I turned back around and looked at Will. Will was already done with his food, and looked ready to go.

"Hey, guys, we should probably hit the road. You know, if we want to make it in time to Florida." I said.

"That's a great idea, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said as Will took her plate and threw it away.

Seaweed Brain? She called me by my old nickname…Without knowing it a smiled made its way across my face.

"Come on," I said as I put my arm around her. "We have to go get your bags from your room."

I covered her with my body, so Luke didn't see her as we passed by. If he did see her, he didn't recognize her as Annabeth. Just as a random guy with the arm around his girl.

We got on the elevator and went straight to Annabeth's room. I haven't even been in my room yet, but it doesn't matter. We got her bags and Will soon joined us with his. Annabeth and Will stayed in her room watching a Jackie Chan movie (I think it was Rush Hour) while I took a shower. I was careful not to wet my hair, not until I get more hair dye. I got dressed in a brown shirt, black jeans and my black Nikes that I have thanks to Annabeth.

"Let's go guys." I said as we walked out of the room.

When we got to the lobby, Luke wasn't there anymore. But I still hand my arm around her shoulder, and she had her arms around my waist. We put everything in the back of the truck, and then we climbed it. I was going to drive, but Will and Annabeth didn't let me. They made me sit and rest while Will and Annabeth took turns driving. I stayed up until I saw the sign that said, Welcome to Florida. Then I fell asleep on Annabeth shoulder: wrapping my arms around her.

**Short?**

**I know. Sorry!**

**I will try to make it longer next time I update.**

**Review.**


	17. Lake Manor

**Hello!**

**Guess what?**

**(Waits for you to guess…..)**

**Idk, just trying to start a conversation. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! I will update every time I get internet…like now!**

**So enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

Three words. I. Love. Florida.

It's so warm and breezy, it reminds me of California! Which I also happen to love, since I was born there. The only weird part is the mood changing weather…**(A.N./ Lol, I should know!)** One minute it's all nice and warm and sunny, then the next it's raining down like cats and dogs, with the loudest thunder ever. But it's still pretty nice. We past Jacksonville a few hours ago, and now we are making our way down to St. Augustine where Mirabelle lives. It's my turn to drive, but Will is being 'nice' and telling me he can keep driving, even though he looks like he will pass out at any minute. I recommended that we stop by a little plaza to get gasoline and hair dye. Will agreed.

"Percy…Percy, wake up." I said as I tried to shake him a bit.

That was a huge mistake. All I caused was for him to move around, get more comfortable, and wrap his strong hands around me, like a snake would do to its victim. As he did, blush crept up on my cheeks, and I turn my head so Will wouldn't see. I had to get Percy up. By the time Will filled up the tank, I would have bought the hair dye, and we'd be good to go. But no. Percy had to make things difficult.

"Percy, get up!" I yelled into his ear.

He sprung up, and looked around him. His eyes widen with alarm.

"What? Where's the monster?" Percy said.

"Monster? What monster?" I asked.

Percy looked like he regretted what he had just said, and that added to my confusion.

"Monsters? Oh, that's nothing. I was just having a night mare." He tried to say casually.

_Oh really, then why were you sleeping like an angel?_ I wanted to say back, but I didn't.

One: I would be calling him an angel.

Two: He looked he wanted me to let this go, so I did.

"Will's going to fill up the car with gas. I'm going to buy hair-dye. Just wanted you off me, so I could get up." I said.

"Oh, alright," He said. But as I was going to go out the door, he stopped me.

"No, let me go buy it for you. They could recognize you like this." Percy pointed out.

He was partly right. But I doubt any of the girls who worked in '_Pretty girlz hair things_' watched the news. Also, what kind of name is that? I mean, come on, use your brains people! Brains!

"That's alright, Percy, I can-"

"Okay, bye." Percy said as he walked out the door and towards the store.

Will laughed.

"Ha! He didn't listen to you! Last time I did that, you punched me so hard my shoulder got dislocated!" He chuckled.

I crossed my arms, and glared at him.

"I can do that again, just go to the stupid 7 eleven, already."

"Yes, Ma'am!" he saluted and walked out the door.

Note to self: Take Will to the doctors….he needs his yearly checkup.

I waited in the car, Will had left it on, so I was listening to **So good by: B.O.B**. Everything seemed normal: people buying their children candy, a little boy riding his bike with his father, an old lady trying to find her car keys. It was a normal, day in Florida.

"_Girl tell me how you feel_

_What your fantasy_

_I see us on a beach down in Mexico…_

_You can put your feet up_

_Be my senorita,_

_We ain't gotta rush_

_Just take it slow…_

_You'll be in the high life_

_Soaking up the sunlight_

_Anything you want is yours…_

_I had you living life like you should,_

_You say you never had it so good_…" I sang out loud.

I didn't notice Percy at the driver's door. He had his arms on the window, which I didn't notice that was rolled down, he hand his head in his arms, watching me.

"You sing well." He complimented.

"Shut up," Was my response.

He laughed and got in the car. I moved a bit so that Percy would have to sit in the middle seat. He threw the pink bag in my hands, and pretended to cough.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That store smelled like Victoria Secret." He said.

"And what's wrong with Victoria Secret."

"Nothing, it's just, it had so many perfume smells, the girls had bright green hair, and they tried to sell me a bikini…I understand this sort of things to happen in the Florida Keys, but in St. Augustine…no." He said.

I laughed.

Will filled the car up with gas, and then jumped into the car.

"Where are we headed?" Will asked.

"Lake Manor." Percy said.

Lake Manor? Why does that sound familiar?

"Yes, sir!" He said.

What's up with Will today? I guess he wants to join the army.

**PAGE BREAK! **

**(A.N/ Sorry it's so bad, I only have 10 minutes to write this! SORRY!)**

We made it to Lake Manor and it's…pretty scary. It's a huge mansion, made to look like if it was built back in the Dark Ages time. It had a fence with pointed spikes, that Will mistake for arrow heads. The outside, there were no trees or flowers or bushes, just yellow grass. The Manor itself was a dark, onyx black color. There were three statues with missing heads on the outside, where the garden was supposed to be. There was a fountain, but no water fell from it. There was a bird bath…with a dead crow on it. It was a perfect place to shoot a Halloween movie.

"Here it is…Lake Manor." Will said.

"Nico would love this place." Percy commented.

"Nico?" I asked.

"Oh, that's one of my cousins. He would have loved to seen this. He's into black, scary, graveyard looking things."

I nodded.

Before we even got out of the car, the huge, double doors that decorated the front opened with a huge bang. Will flinched, and I waited to see what was coming out. A girl, with bright blonde hair, and really short-shorts walked out. She had startling blue eyes, and was wearing a black, long sleeve shirt that was too tight on her. Her shorts were also black, and so were the boots that reached up to her knees.

"Well, hello…who's that?" Will said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Mirabelle Knightton: daughter of Blake and Oliva Knightton, rich billionaires from Europe." I answered.

"Well, she's pretty." Will said.

"Maybe, but I've seen prettier." Percy said looking at me.

I smiled, then looked away.

"Over here!" Mirabelle said as she waved her arms, which lifted up her shirt a lot. Will would have passed out if, Percy hadn't kicked his leg.

We parked the car were Mirbelle had told use, but then I noticed something….A blue Camaro was driving behind us, but then, it disappeared.

_Please, let that be a figment of my imagination! Please!_

"Come on, Annabeth. We have to go inside." Percy said as he opened the door and waited for me.

I picked up the bag of hair dye and ran after the others. Into Lake Manor.

**Short? I know!**

**SORRY I ONLY HAD 10 MINUTES and I have no idea when I'm going to update next.**

**Sorry if it was terrible!**

**Review!**

**(You guys make me try my hardest to update!)**


	18. PercyI HATE YOU!

**So, who likes the new story covers?**

**I tried to find some cool ones, but I couldn't….*Sad Face***

**If you know of any cool ones that relate to the story, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I would love to change the cover and put the recommended picture. Send me the link on a review or a PM. **

**-Thanks**

**RECOMMENDED BOOK****: Divergent by: Veronica Roth (She has my name!)**

**P.S. Chapter dedicated to: **_**Word Goddess**_

Annabeth's POV

The inside of Lake Manor was the exact copy of Croft Manor. Have you ever seen the movie, Lara Croft: Tomb Raider? Or played the games? Well, Lake Manor looks just like that. The inside of Lake Manor is dark, just like the outside. On the far end, there is a giant staircase, that goes up and splits up into two directions, to the left and to the right. The staircase is made of oak wood, and the carpet on top of it, it's a dark red/violet color. The walls are decorated into a sort of medieval way. A huge black chandelier hangs from the roof, and a fire place is bright with life. There are white sofas scattered neatly across the living room, which was huge.

There were four doors, one on each corner, on the bottom floor and on the top floor. On top of the fire place, was a huge portrait of Mirabelle's parents. A tall, thin, pale woman: with dull brown eyes, and silky blonde hair. Next to her, was a tall, strong man: brilliant blue eyes and coal silver hair. They were both wearing black, and weren't smiling at all. The floors were made of hard stone, with patches of rugs in some places.

It was beautiful: kudos to the architect who made this beauty. Mirabelle just walked in and slammed the door behind us, once Will, Percy and I were inside. Mirabelle didn't speak to us, but she rushed passed us, her footsteps made echoes that bounced off each stone wall of the mansion. By the fireplace, stood an old man. He was thin, wearing a white shirt, with a grey waistcoat (a vest) over it. He had matching grey pants, and a black long tail coat. He had snowy white hair, and his hand was out in front of him, bent slightly, with a white cloth over his arm.

"Mrs. Knightton, can I be of any service to you?" He asked nicely.

His voice was old and filled with wisdom. I instantly felt respect for this kind, knowledgeable man.

Mirabelle just walked past him, bumping him, causing him to almost fall, and didn't answer. The old man stumbled close to the fireplace, and I ran over to him and helped him regain his balance. I felt so bad, so sorry, yet angry at Mirabelle. I knew her better than this. How dare she?

"Are you alright?" I asked.

The old man looked up at me, and his eyes widen.

"Miss-miss. Chase?" He asked nervously, when he was well on his feet.

"Yes? Do I know you?" I asked.

Come to think of it, he did seem familiar. And I usually don't take such a liking to a person this fast. Trusting someone is hard for me. I mean, I don't even think I completely trust Percy yet…I mean, he can turn on me any second. Doesn't mean he will.

"I used to work for your Mother. You were the cutest little girl, with your little blonde curls. And you loved to read! I remember reading to you every night after dinner." He said with a small smile.

Think, Annabeth, think…A butler who worked for my mother before she gave me to Chiron…Who could this be-oh my gosh. No, it cant be.

"Niles?" I asked.

**(A.N/ Lol. Name of the butler from "The Nanny" show!)**

"Miss. Annabeth Chase." He confirmed.

"Oh, my gosh," I said, pulling him into a hug.

I felt like a little girl again, running away from a mother who yelled at me, into the comforting arms of Niles. When I pulled back, I saw Percy and Will looking at me weirdly. Okay, okay, I get it. Annabeth's hugging someone, strange. I stuck my tongue out at them. They smiled back at me. I turned back to Niles, I was going to catch up with him, when Mirabelle's voice echoed down the hall.

"I'm not going to wait forever!" She yelled.

I sighed. And faced Niles.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Niles. You will work for me, and you won't even work at all. You'll just relax in my apartment, watching T.V. eating, taking vacations whenever you want, and I'll pay for everything." I promised.

"You don't have to do that, Miss. Chase." He said.

I was going to tell him not to call me that but, after years of trying, I knew it was no use.

"I will do that. I hate the way she treats you."

"GUYS!" She yelled.

"COMING!" I yelled back.

I gave Niles a red and black card and turned to walk towards Mirabelle's voice. Will and Percy followed. The card was a credit card, and I know Niles got my message. He looked at me gratefully, and scurried off somewhere, hopefully to pack. I smiled, and walked over to the stairs, running up the stairs, then turning left. Will tripped and almost tumbled down the stairs if it wasn't for Percy. I laughed.

"Not funny!" Will complained.

"Your right, that was hilarious." I said.

Will glared playfully at me for a second, then rolled his eyes. Percy smiled.

"So, where are we going?" Percy asked as he ran his hand though the beautifully crafted rail.

The rail was made of solid wood, and it was curved in so many spontaneous ways, it was interesting.

"The library." I answered as I opened a big wooden door.

After the wooden door was a huge hallway in the shape of an 'L'. There were sofas, and small tables that decorated the edges. The square windows had vanilla colored curtains on them that let the sunshine come in. This was the only sunny and bright place in this creepy house.

After I turned, Percy opened another wooden door that leads to the two floor library. In both sides were stairs that connected in the middle. Books filled every single inch of the library. It was beautiful! Mirabelle sat bored in one of the chairs with a book titled, Skin by Ted Dekker. I loved that book! When she saw us, she threw the book on the floor. My blood boiled.

"Come here. I've been waiting for you for minutes now!" She snapped.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Minutes? Wow, that's so long." He said sarcastically.

"I know! You three are lazy!" She said.

I was so surprised. Where did the smart, battle ready Mirabelle go? Will was getting mad.

"Look, lady, I don't know who you are but-"

"I am the '_Lady_' that you would be lost without! I know the last whereabouts of the man who kidnapped Chiron! So, ha!" She said.

Ugh, getting a head-ache! Anyone have a Tylenol or something? I really need it!

"We could figure it out by ourselves. Will alone is smarter than you." Percy insulted.

"Yeah!...wait, what are you trying to say-" Will said but Mirabelle cut him off.

"Really? What is the square root of 144?" She asked.

Will laughed.

"12."

"Wrong! It's 144, stupid."

What? It's 12. What in the world…

"Help us find, Chiron…I don't want to waste anymore of my time with you." Percy growled.

I had to admit. It was pretty scary. Times like this made me wonder, w_hat did Percy do to get him sent to Half-Blood Prison?_ He still hasn't told me, and I don't think he will unless I make him tell me. His sea green eyes, which were green, he took off his contacts on the way here, turned a scary dark green. His black hair, which was painted brown, fell over his eyes. He leaned forward a bit and clenched his fists. He wasn't really mad, he was just intimidating her. And it was working.

"I-I-I will help you. But we have to go down to the computer room." She said as she stood up, pulling her tight black shirt down.

"Then why did we come up here?" Will asked.

"No reason." Mirabelle said as she skipped out of the room.

To think I used to be friends with her. We used to study together, in fourth grade, we were studying high school math...her brains couldn't have gone away. Knowledge doesn't just go away, maybe she got into an accident that I had no idea about. Or maybe, she's acting…

We walked down all that, ugh, down to the computer room. It was in the living room, you pressed a certain button, and the wall moved to reveal a clear glass room. It had computers, screens, and wires everywhere. You had to be very careful not to trip. Thank heavens, Chiron trained me for things like this. He used to-umm…I'll explain later. Too soon.

"Here, just…type things and…go." She told Will.

Will shook his head muttering something that sounded like this: _Dang, this is true stupidity!_

I laughed.

Will sat down and cracked his fingers dramatically, then began to type a thousand miles an hour. Percy looked at me, and smiled. I smiled back. He was so handsome…if only he could be himself, and not hide behind that disguise…I want to see that little boy I used to love-I mean, like! I said, like! Not love, like. Okay. Glad we got that covered.

After a few minutes, Will leaned back, and put his hands over his head.

"Banjo." He said.

"You mean, Bingo." I corrected him.

"What did I say?" He asked.

"Banjo."

"What? No."

"Will."

"Yes?"

"You need help." I said.

"Just a little." He admitted.

"He admitted it? Oh, gosh." Percy said.

We laughed. I sighed, _man we all need help._

I looked up at the screen, and saw one name: **Kronos**.

But what surprised me was this….Percy's picture was in the bottom of the article. The article read: _**Kidnappers of Chiron Brunner**_. My heart fell. He, he kidnapped Chiron? Anger ran through my veins. I whipped around to face Percy.

"YOU! YOU KIDNAPPED, CHIRON? HOW COULD YOU!" I yelled.

Percy looked scared, and hurt. He shook his head furiously.

"No, no, Annabeth that's not it, that's a lie, it's-"

"That's why you were in Half-Blood Prison! I CANT BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU! How could you, Percy? He trained you! He raised you too!" I said, walking up close to his face.

He grabbed my hands and tried to steady me.

"Annabeth, listen-"

"NO!" I yanked my hands away from him.

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME." I said as I backed away.

Percy looked pained, devastated, and extremely sad. I didn't care. Okay, I have to admit, I was actually thinking of forgiving him when he looked at me with his beautiful sea green eyes, but no. He lied. He kidnapped my father figure. He practically ruined my life, when Chiron was kidnapped I was forced to work in stupid prisons and jails. Percy caused my heart to turn cold…for the third time already. I hated him. I hate him!

I shook my head trying to blink the tears away. I looked up at the screen, and read a bit.

_**Percy Jackson, former student of Chiron, worked with corrupt C.I.A. agent Kronos to kidnap the best agent in the U.S out of jealousy. Chiron was kidnapped June, 18**__**th**__**, 2003….**_

I already knew that information so I skipped down to the bottom.

_**Percy Jackson claims this is a lie that Kronos is using to get revenge. The Supreme Court found him guilty and he was sent to Prison Half-Blood. The last call we got was from a lady in Russia, she said she has spotted Chiron on April 13**__**th**__**, 2011.**_

I read those few sentences in 5 seconds. I turned around and ran out the computer room, out the living room, and towards the front door. I heard other footsteps behind me, and I didn't turn around to see who it was. I ran faster, to where, I don't know. I just needed to get out of this house, and to the airport. The last report wasn't that long ago. It's the most recent report I have ever seen, I needed to go to Russia. There had to be some clues there.

I whipped the tears that fell from my face. I couldn't help but cry, I felt so frustrated, so angry. Suddenly, something grabbed my arm and yanked me around. I turned to face…Mirabelle. I could of sworn it would have been Percy, but I was wrong.

"Annabeth don't cry. I know the information you just read hurt you, but you have got to focus." She said in her smart voice again.

She was acting to be stupid…why?

"Mirabelle? Thank gods, the old Mirabelle is back." I said as I dried my tears.

"Yeah, I hated acting all stupid! I threw a _book_ on the floor. I'm ashamed of myself."

"You should be."

We laughed a little.

"Listen, you have to go to Russia. Last time I heard, Chiron is still there." Mirabelle informed.

"I know. That's where I was planning to go. Are you coming?"

Mirabelle looked at her feet: causing her blonde hair falling over her blue eyes.

"I want to, but I can't. I have an assignment I have to do, but as soon as I'm done, I'll meet you in Russia."

I put my hand on her shoulder. I knew she wanted to come, but the C.I.A was very strict, she needed to follow orders.

"I'll be waiting," I told her with a reassuring smile. "And I wanted to let you know, I'm going to 'borrow' that black motorcycle over there." I pointed to her garage.

She grinned.

"Just like you 'borrowed' my car, and I got a call saying 'it fell off the George Washington Bridge in New York?"

"Just like that."

"Well come on."

We walked to the garage. As I turned on the motorcycle, Mirabelle came back with a black wig.

"Put this on, you won't have time to dye your hair." She said.

I smiled at her gratefully.

"Thanks, Mira." I said as I put the wig on, and the helmet.

Then, the garage door burst open. I turned around and saw Percy standing on the door way, he looked like he was going to make a move to run towards me, but I'm faster.

"Bye, Mira!" I said as I sped down the drive way.

"Annabeth!" I heard from behind me.

That was Percy; I wasn't going reply or stop, because if I did…I would kill him.

I sped around the trees that decorated the outside of Lake Manor, and the gates slowly opened as I went towards them. I didn't stop to look if cars were coming, I just turned left. I didn't know what the nearest airport was, since this is only second time in Florida but I knew where one was, in Orlando…about four or five hours away. Maybe there was a St. Augustine airport I didn't know about. I just went south, down to Orlando…

**Percy's POV**

"_YOU! YOU KIDNAPPED, CHIRON? HOW COULD YOU!"_

"_That's why you were in Half-Blood Prison! I CANT BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU! How could you, Percy? He trained you! He raised you too!"_

"_NO!" _

"_DON'T. TOUCH. ME."_

Annabeth's words replayed over and over again in my head as I watched her drive away. I should have told Annabeth why I had gotten into Prison Half-Blood when she first asked me. I should have explained it to her. I should have held her tight when she first tried to run away in the computer room, and try to explain it to her. I didn't kidnap Chiron, and I thought she would know that. Or that when she read the article she would laugh and say, _Good one, guys_. Thinking it was a joke, but no. I had left Annabeth once before. And that wasn't going to happen again.

I turned to Mirabelle, who looked at my sympathetically. I hate sympathy.

"Where's your car?" I asked.

She didn't answer. She just took out keys from her pocket and pointed to a black hummer that was parked in the drive way.

"Thanks." I said as I ran full speed towards it.

I got in the car, turned it on and headed the direction Annabeth had gone. It didn't take long to find her. Hummer's are pretty fast, especially if you have your foot jammed into the gas petal, going at 174 mph. Annabeth was up ahead, swerving between cars in the Turnpike. The bad thing about the Hummer was its size. I couldn't do everything Annabeth was doing, but I managed to get close to her. She was on my left. I pressed a button, and the window went down.

"Annabeth!" I yelled against the wind that was hitting my face.

Her black wig wiped around in all directions in the wind. She turned her head and looked at me. She had on a black helmet, the kind the cover your face and have a little thing you pull up to see your face? Yeah, those. She saw me and turned back and went faster forward. I can't lie, I was getting nervous. We were almost going at 200 mph, dodging cars, if Annabeth got hurt…I would never forgive myself.

I hit the wheel in frustration, but I sped up. I had to catch up to her.

"Annabeth! Slow down! You're going to fast!" I yelled.

My head was out the window. Cars were honking their horns and moving away from us. Up in front of us was a truck that had the signal to move to the left…oh no…Annabeth's side. That truck would hit her and…oh no…

"Go away!" She yelled.

"ANNABETH, THE TRUCK! WATCH OUT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

That was a mistake…because, she turned to face me. Probably confused. The truck was going to hit her…That's when I got in the middle of her and the truck. The truck hit the hummer with such force, the last thing I saw was the airbag hit my face. The last thing I heard was Annabeth's cry. Everything turned black.

**(A.N./ Okay, so this is… 3, 098 words. But I can't end it here now can I? Even I want to know what happens!)**

**Annabeth's POV**

"NO!" I yelled as I saw the big, red, Coca-Cola truck hit the black hummer.

Behind me, I heard the screech of wheels causing friction against the road. The truck tipped over…landing on the hummer. Through the window, I saw an airbag hit Percy's face, glass hitting him making his forehead bleed. It was horrible. I was still so angry at Percy, but it all faded away. I remembered when I meant Percy when I was a teenager. I remembered his lips on mine. His laugh, his eyes. It broke my heart.

When everything had stopped, I jumped off the motorcycle and over to the hummer. It had hit the right side of the hummer, from the passenger's side back, but it still caused Percy harm. I kicked the window, breaking the rest of the pieces left. I opened the door, and Percy's body fell into my arms. He was really heavy. He did have muscles and he was taller than me. But I managed to lay him on the floor, his head in my lap.

His face was all full of red lines, so was his arms and legs. His clothes were ripped, and nasty purple/blue bruises started to form in his face. His heartbeat was really low, and he was losing a lot of blood from the huge gash on his side. I tried to stop the bleeding but it wasn't working, my hands were soaked with warm, red liquid. People were calling an ambulance, but that would take too long. I couldn't let him die. He was a stupid traitor, but I couldn't let him die.

"Percy? Percy, can you hear me?" I asked quietly.

The sky above was turning grey. Moody Florida weather. It better not rain.

"Annabeth…the truck, Anna…" He mumbled with pain.

"Shh…you saved me. Why'd you save me you idiot?"

"Kronos…lying…have to…tell Annabeth…the truth…"

I wanted to leave him there. But I couldn't. I didn't want to talk about that right now. No. After a few minutes, Percy was deathly pale, but I heard the loud siren of an ambulance. Would I let them take, Percy and I'll go to Russia? Would I go with Percy? I don't know, let's see how things turn out.

A man with blonde hair, and beautiful electric blue eyes came up towards me. The ambulance was parked in front of me and he helped me get Percy into the gurney. The man wasn't a paramedic, he had just gotten out of his car to help me. He was tall, tan, and had a bright smile. His grey purple t-shirt got covered with blood, but he didn't seem to mind. When Percy was in the ambulance, they started to work on him right away. I forced myself to look away and to look at the kind man who helped me.

He looked about my age, and very familiar…

"Thank you so much, umm…" I said.

"Jason. Jason Grace. And you're welcome, I couldn't let you do that alone, Annabeth." He said.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Annabeth? How did he know my name?

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Annabeth, it's me. Jason? Don't you remember? I was a student of Chiron." He said.

Then it hit me. Jason Grace, brother of Thalia Grace (my partner in the jails). He had studied Martial Arts and Hacking with me. He was really smart, and he had a crush on me a long time ago. He was one of the 'purple shirts' while I was one of the 'orange shirt'. That's why we really never talked much, but I do remember him.

"Jason, oh gosh, I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I know, you're always stressed." He joked.

"Not always, Roman."

"Yes always, Greek."

We laughed. Then a paramedic came over to me, and asked me if I would be going with Percy. I denided. I was still mad with Percy. If he hadn't kidnapped Chiron, we wouldn't be in this situation. But Jason told me to go with him, and that he would come along, so I agreed. The motorcycle was in bad shape since I jumped out of it while in motion, and it crashed into a metal fence in the median of the street. The hummer…destroyed.

Two more things I owe Mirabelle. Yay.

"So tell me, Annabeth…What are you doing in Florida?" Jason said as we followed the ambulance.

"Where do I begin…"

**BETTER! **

**This one was longer, and better than the last chapter.**

**3,933 words, not bad right?**

**Also, if you have a cool picture for a cover, send me the link on a Review. I would love to change it and make it look better.**

**Who else has been confused now with the new cover things. I wish it could go back to the old way, but I guess it's really cool that we can add a cover now.**

**Review.**

**(I'm really, really sick. Sorry if I didn't update soon enough.)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello amazing people who I have the pleasure of writing to…**

**I am sorry I haven't update, but I will try my hardest NOT to end this with a cliffhanger.**

**Lol.**

**Cliffhangers are my trademark, that's what makes me ChildOfWisdom.**

**Isn't that right, .Writing?**

**Enjoy!**

**R&R**

Annabeth's POV

It was so good to be with an old friend again. Jason and I used to be really close back in our training days…I can't help but think of my friend Thalia every time I look at Jason. They have the same original, and extremely beautiful electric blue eyes. Thalia had mid-night black hair and Jason has bright blonde hair, but aside from that, they could be siblings.

Jason drove behind the ambulance. I couldn't help but feel my heart tied up in a knot as I remembered how Percy looked like when I took him out of the Hummer. I could see the shadows of the paramedics walking around inside the ambulance through the little windows. They were probably working on keeping Percy alive…I hope they do it correctly. It doesn't matter how mad I was with Percy, my heart still loved him, even when my brain was telling me to leave him and find Chiron. I couldn't think of that right now, I had to live in the moment…So I turned to my distraction…otherwise known as Jason.

"So, how's life, Jace?" I asked him.

"Life? It's been good. Got a good job as a private detective, I got a really cool apartment in the coast with an ocean view, trying to get a girlfriend…same old, same old." He said.

I laughed when he said 'trying to get a girlfriend'.

"See? That's not fair. You get the awesome job of being a private detective…and I, Annabeth Chase, get the stupid job of Prison Guard."

"Still have that unbreakable pride, I see." Jason pointed out.

"It's one of my signature trademarks." I replied as I leaned back on the cold, leather seat.

Jason laughed and turned up the radio. The song: 'Drive By' by: Train. He started singing along to it, and he actually had a decent voice. I looked at him as he sang.

"On the other side of a street a knew, stood a girl that looked like you," Then he looked at me. "I guess that's deja vu but I thought this can't be true. Cause you moved to west La, New york or Santa Fe, Or where ever to get away from me…"

Then he gestured for me to keep going. And since I was in a happy/extremely sad/ I need to get distracted mood…I played along.

"Oh but that one night, was more than just right, I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through. Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell…because I really fell for you." I sang.

_Oh I swear to you  
>I'll be there for you<br>This is not a drive by  
>Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply<br>Hefty bag to hold my love  
>When you move me everything is groovy<br>They don't like it sue me  
>Mmm the way you do me<br>Oh I swear to you  
>I'll be there for you<br>This is not a drive by…_

Jason drove with one hand, and he looked away after I sang my part. Then there was that akward silence I thought we wouldn't have, but we did. No one talked, and then I thought I was cruel. Percy was in an ambulance, half dead, and I was singing…Wow, I'm such a good friend. _Well, he did kidnap Chiron._ My mind said.

Then there was that too. I had to investigate more of this. I needed Will. Oh gosh, I left Will!

"You have a nice voice." Jason commented.

I chuckled.

"No I don't, I sound like a walrus dying." I said.

Jason laughed again.

"No you don't. It sounds really pretty." He said.

"Not as good as yours."

"Well what can you do, I'm a pro."

I punched hit arm and then crossed my arms over my chest. We were almost to the hospital…help me God.

***In the Hospital waiting room***

Two hours ago we arrived. Two hours ago they took Percy into the ER (emergency room) and it's been two hours since we've been sitting here. And by we, I mean, Jason and I.

"Dang it! Angry birds froze." Jason said as he sighed and put away his iPhone.

"Well, maybe you can sing, that will entertain everyone here in the ER." I suggested.

"No way." He said as he leaned back into his seat and turned to me.

"Why is your hair black? Wasn't it blonde?" He asked.

"Yeah, but," I leaned forward and whispered, "I'm wanted. Haven't you seen the news? I broke out Percy from Half-Blood Prison."

"What? I don't watch the news…I guess I have to start. So you're saying I'm sitting next to a criminal?" Jason whispered.

I swallowed. Had Jason changed? Did he have my back or was he going to call the cops? I guess I had to trust him, I couldn't lie to those deep blue eyes.

I nodded.

"Well, that's okay. I'll help you out. We need to get you contacts…remind me of that." He told me.

I smiled up at him, and he smiled out.

"Are you with Mr. Jackson?" A blonde doctor came up and asked me.

He had straight natural blonde hair, and bright eyes that almost seemed yellow. He seemed strangely familiar. Jason grinned and got up and hugged the doctor.

"Apollo! Long time no see." Jason said.

Apollo, of course! He used to give up check up's in the secret facility where Chiron trained us. He was the one who made me drink this weird drink he called, Nectar. But it always made me feel better, so I never asked or doubted Apollo.

"Hey, guys. Annabeth, look at you. You've grown! I think today is National find-people-you-used-to-know day." Apollo joked.

"Alright guys, cut to the chase. How's Percy?" I asked.

Apollo laughed.

"Cut to the _chase_? Like, Annabeth _Chase_?" Apollo smiled.

"Apollo, I'm serious."

"Well, then. Follow me."

We followed Apollo to a silver elevator that took us up to the Medical/Oncology floor. Apollo explained that they didn't have many rooms so they had to take Percy up to the fourth floor. We walked into room 4-03 where we found an unconscious Percy laying down on a white bed.

Percy looked…better. He didn't have all the blood on him, his biggest and deepest cuts were all cleaned up and stitched up. He had an IV in his arm and he wasn't as pale as before.

"I know that you two are run-away fugitives, but you two are my children! I can't let you go running around without medical help. I changed Percy's name and my friend made him fake papers. He's new name is Apple Sauce." Apollo said.

Did he just say…Apple Sauce.

"Apollo?" Jason asked.

"I'm joking! Lighten up! He's new name is Victor Familia. Also, Annabeth we got to get you two disguise. I know all about your little mission to Russia. And I'm planning on helping." Apollo said determined.

"You're little friend was Mirabelle, wasn't she?" I asked.

Apollo nodded.

I could use all the help I could get. As much as I wanted to throw Percy out the window of the fourth floor for kidnapping Chiron and lying to me, I needed him. Jason looked like he wasn't leaving anytime soon, and I didn't mind. Apollo and Chiron were good friends, and there was no way I was going to deny his help. I nodded and agreed.

"Well, I have to go back home. If you want I can take you with me, Annabeth?" Jason asked.

I looked at Percy.

Could I leave him? What if he woke up? But then again, I did need to clear my head…I also needed to find Will. I looked at Apollo and he gave me the look that said, _get some rest._ I probably looked horrible with a crazy, black wig. I probably had bags under my eyes from not sleeping as I should.

"I'll go with you, Jason. Apollo, thank you so much and…please take care of Percy." I said.

"Don't worry, he is in good hands." Apollo said as a nurse walked in.

Jason took my hand and we walked out.

_I'll be back later with a clear mind, Percy. I promise. Get better._

**I didn't end it with my Trademark!**

**A cliffhanger.**

**Well, sorry it was bad. I know it was. I had…15 min to write? Then I couldn't think straight because of all the noise behind me from crazy people trying to read what I wrote!**

**I will update soon. And it will be better.**

**Review.**


	20. FUTURE OF STORIES

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT MESSAGE.**

**FUTURE OF ALL MY STORIES.**

**Hey guys. I know i havent updated and here is why: Im moving to New York...from Florida.**

**It's going to be a while, but i promise to do all that is in my power to update. I won't have internet so...i'll have to visit a Library or something. I am so sorry, guys! I know i move around alot, but hopefully this move will be perminent.**

**I will try to update soon.**

**Love you all, and thanks for reading.**

**~ChildOfWisdom**


	21. Mysterious Talk with the Lord of Time

**Hey, guys. I'm in a library and i decided to update!**

**This chapter will be filled with bad grammer, since i can't work on Microsoft word and save a document on this computer so PLEASE forgive me. **

**I hope you enjoy the update (even if it's terrible).**

**~ChildOfWisdom**

Annabeth's POV

I sit in a couch in Jason's living room. He's apartment wasn't too far away from the hospital, which i was thankful for. My legs were pushed up agaisnt my chest and my mind was filled with the same thoughts: Percy. I would never admit it, since i was still mad and very confused, but it hurt my heart to walk out of the hospital and leave him there. Why? Because, i know that no matter what, Percy would never do that to me. He would never leave me in a hospital with a doctor and nurses and a weird name. He would be by my side, waiting for me to wake up.

Jason walked out of the kitchen with two coffee mugs in his hands. They were filled with hot chocolate. Steam rose up from the mugs, telling me that it was freshly made and extremely hot. Jason had switched from normal, casual clothes to PJ's. He wore sweatpants and a t-shirt. He gave me grey sweat pants and an orange T-shirt from him, and it was too baggy for me but i didn't complain. We used to do this all the time as kids.

"So, is the Wise One still thinking?" Jason asked as he handed me a mug of sweet hot chocolate with small white dots of marshmellows.

I took the cup in both my hands and enhaled the sweet aroma.

"When aren't i thinking?" I countered.

"Point taken." He said as he sat down next to me.

Outside it was dark. What differed Florida from New York was the sky. In New York, it would be extremely rare to see one little star in the sky. In Florida, there was an abundance. **(A.N./ I have noticed this in my move. It's crazy)** Jason's apartment was big, for only one person. It had metal spiral stairs in the left side of the apartment, and on the right was the kitchen. The living room had soft blue couches and dark wood tables. The entire apartment had white tiles and big windows that gave a view to tiny lights that came from other buildings.

I took a sip from my drink, careful not to burn my mouth.

"You have to relax, Annabeth. Percy couldn't be in better hands. Remember when we were training, and the hunters from the FBI unit came over to practice with us?" Jason asked.

I nodded at the memory.

"Yeah, when you got hit by a silver arrow in the leg." I answered.

"Apollo took good care of me, if it wasnt for him, I would have probably laid on the floor for hours." Jason said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be such a Drama Queen. There were plenty of nurses and doctors there. Everyone knows how dangerous it gets when the hunters come to train with us. Especially since they don't like us." I told him.

"Doesn't give them the right to shoot people with arrows, though."

We sat there for a while, taking about the past. Jason mostly talked since my mind was somewhere else. Everytime i blinked i saw sea-green eyes, or messy black hair, or a lop-sided grin. Everything reminded me of that stupid Sea spawn...i wanted to be mad. He had something to do with Chiron's disappearance. But then again, i needed him. If i was to find Chiron, i needed help from his kidnapper.

"And she shut's me out again. Earth to Annabeth Chase!" Jason said.

"I'm hearing you! Haven't you ever heard of multi-tasking?" I asked.

Jason laughed.

"While you were in your world i made up a new nickname for you." Jason said proudly.

"And what is that?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

I was truly curious to see what crazy name Jason thought of.

"ABC."

"Abc?"

"Yes. **A**nna**B**eth **C**hase. A.B.C. Pretty smart, right?" He asked.

I shook my head while laughing.

"Only you." I told him.

But then something stopped our laughter. Jason's big screen TV (which was turned off) turned on with a sudden noise. It was high pitched and ear breaking. We both jumped at the sudden noise. Then low, dark, even evil laughter filled the room. Jason stood up, standing protectively infront of me. I calmly looked at the TV.

"Pathetic little agents. I was so sure the USA goverment could do better." The voice echoed from the completely white TV screen.

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"I am Time. The Lord of Time. And I happen to have something you both may want..."

"_You_." I accused as i slowly got up from my seat.

"Ah. You must be the little girl this stupid old man, keeps talking about. Smart, just like he said." The voice sounded amused.

"Whoever you are, we are going to find you. We have a secret weapon, someone who knows where you are." Jason threathen.

"My dear boy...how many years have you tried-and failed-to find me? I am not afraid of you, and i never was. The old man is useless. Give up." The voice said.

"If you think _we_ are going to give up, then _you_ are a pathetic, useless, dumb old man." I said.

"The thing is, Percy can't help you. Mirabelle can't help you. Will cant help you. Jason can't help you. No one can help you. But if you want to die trying, i will wait for you. Nothing would please me more than see you fail." Then the voice was gone.

My face was red with anger. I WILL find Chiron. I swore it as a girl and i am not going to stop until i do. He must be leading me off, maybe even trying to confuse me. Of course, the file said Percy was involved so he knew something. Mirabelle would never give me false information. This, Lord of Time, knew me pretty well. Since he mentioned Will and Jason. From this point forward, i will be more perceptive then i have been being. I will keep my mind focused on the task at hand and nothing else.

The phone rang while i was thinking, and by the time i noticed, Jason had set it down.

"Annabeth that was Apollo...Percy woke up."

Perfect.

"Jason, we need to rest. Tommorrow we pack, get Percy, and we set out to Russia."

**Sorry about the horrible grammar, and short chapter. I only had 5 minutes to write.**

** And this keyboard is so hard and stiff...I MISS MY LAPTOP.**

**Review.**


	22. To the Airport

**YOU GUYS HATE ME and have every right to.**

**I haven't updated in forever, right? You all probably forgot who I am. Things are not going as i expected and i dont have a lot of internet connection so, this update might be short. PLEASE FORGIVE ME, i've been wanting to update so bad. Do you know how bad it is when you don't write for a long time. I'm sorry.**

**After all this, maybe in September, everything will be back to normal. **

**Enjoy.**

****Percy's POV

Have you ever slept in a bad position at night and then in the morning you wake up and your body hurts or your neck? Well, imagine waking up after you had a terrible accident to save the women you love. My head felt like if it was a ticking time bomb ready to explode. It throbbed with pain, and I'm pretty sure it was bandaged up. My arms and legs were not only stiff, but they burned as I tried to move them. Healing wounds and bruises covered up the parts of my body that i could see. My back hurt like crazy and even breathing was a little difficult. What i wanted to do was lay in bed forever. I didnt want to move, run, talk or even think. Just sleep...

"I'm glad to see that your awake, Victor." A doctor, who looked strangely familiar to me, said.

I looked to the side and saw a nurse checking my IV fluids. She smiled at me a bit, then exited the room. As soon as the door closed, the blonde haired doctor rushed over to me and smiled.

"It's been a long time, Percy. How do you feel?" He asked.

Did i know this guy? Well, he does seem familiar.

"I feel like...trash."

The doctor chuckled.

"That means your feeling better! Good, good. I'm going to need you to drink this for me." He said as he pulled out a bottle out of his white coat.

I looked at the doctor strangely, then shook my head.

"No, man. I don't drink." I told him.

"This isn't beer, Jackson. It's nectar." He replied.

_~Flashback~_

_Chiron walked over to an injured student, who had just come out of a bad martial arts practice with Clarisse. The brown haired boy was covered up with bandages and his dark eyes seemed pained. As Chiron and I came closer, the boy looked a bit more relaxed...but just a bit. Chiron then went over to the nearest cabinet and took out a bottle. It was a black bottle, with some kind of label on it. I couldn't really see it that clearly, but i think i saw the last bit. _

_-tar_

_I wonder what that is?_

_"Jacob, drink a bit of this." Chiron said as he poured a little bit of that liquid into a cup._

_"What is that, sir?" Jacob asked._

_He asked before i did, i was just as curious as him._

_"This is Nectar, Jacob. It will heal you faster." Chiron said as he handed him the cup._

_Jacob took the cup, but looked hesitant._

_"How, sir?" He asked._

_"Don't ask questions, boy. Somethings are meant to be kept a secret." Chiron answered._

_Then the boy took a deep breath and swallowed what-ever was inside the little green cup. _

_Chiron then turned to me, and spoke._

_"Percy, can you please go get a healer? We need to patch up the wounds one last time, they'll be cured by tomorrow." _

_I didn't really understand how the boy would be cured in one day, i mean, Clarisse had no mercy for this boy, but i didn't say anything to Chrion. I just obeyed._

_~End of Flashback~_

__I don't remember much after that, but I do remember that the boy did get healed the next day. He was in Computer-Hacking training the next day, without a single scar on him. I looked at the doctor's name tag.

Dr. Apollo.

The name sounded familiar. I didn't know from where, though. The headache didn't let me think straight. And the ADHD didn't help.

"Nectar...What's it taste like?" I asked.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me."

I studied Dr. Apollo. He looked like he really wanted to help me, but i still don't know why he called me Victor. Maybe it was because he got confused and thought i was someone else? I took the bottle, even if it took all my will power to get my hand to move, and drank one long sip from it. I would have drank the whole thing if Dr. Apollo hadn't snatched it away from me. I wanted to get this pain out of my body as fast as i could.

"Calm down, Perce! You don't want to kill yourself now!" He said as he hid the bottle in his coat again.

Kill myself? Oh, yeah! If you drink too much medicine it can kill you. But this thing tasted amazing! Like the soft, chocolate ship cookies my mother used to make. And the blue candy she used to buy. I couldn't help but want to drink it all.

"Why did you call me Victor?" I asked.

The doctor smiled.

"I'm helping to keep your identity safe, Mr. Jackson. Anyone asks...your name is Victor Familia." He told me.

"Wasn't it Josh Nickles?" I asked.

"Hmmm...no. I had to make up your name in a quick moment, and i had finished watching a Spanish soap opera so...yeah." Dr. Apollo said.

I laughed, but then stopped because it hurt. Spanish soap operas are so dramatic and fun to watch. Don't judge.

"Ow, ow, ow." I mumbled as i stopped laughing.

"I suggest you go to sleep...i have a feeling your going to need it." Apollo said as he put his hand on my forehead.

"But i'm not tired."

"You aren't?"

"No," But my 'no' was interrupted by a yawn...

Then my eyes closed, and i gave in to the darkness.

***A few hours later***

****"Wake up, Jackson." I heard a voice say.

My eyes fluttered open as I got away from my sleep and i saw a blonde beauty and a blue eyed guy next to her. Suddenly, a flood of protection came over me. And jealousy. I wanted to get up and pull Annabeth to the side and ask this guy who he was. But he also seemed familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked the guy who was behind Annabeth.

He was wearing a purple polo and jeans. His hair was blonde, like Dr. Apollo's, but his eyes were an electrifying blue. He stood up, tall and proud, indicating he was a leader. He looked at me, but before he could reply, Annabeth did.

"He's a close friend. Now, Apollo tells me that he gave you nectar. Meaning that you are better, and have the capacity to stand up and walk by now." Annabeth said.

It was so good to hear her voice. Even if it had no emotion and it was hollow and commanding. Her hair black, which meant she was still wearing her wig. The black hair reached up past her shoulders, and it was a bit curly in the end. Her eyes were still grey, which stood out more than usual with the black hair. She looked radiant and amazing. I'm pretty sure i looked like a beach bum.

"I-I think so." I responded.

"There's extra clothes in the bathroom. Dye your hair and put on the contacts. Apollo is getting you discharged. You have 15 minutes."

And with that, Annabeth walked out of the room with that guy walking right behind her.

I understand Annabeth thinks I kidnapped Chiron, but know she was being cruel. I just got in an accident to save her life and she wants me to stand up after a day of waking up? I really needed to get on her good side. She's starting to put up her little facade and act like she does when she's working in Prisons and Jails.

I flung my legs over the side of the bed, and i expected to be in great amounts of pain...but i wasn't. It didn't hurt at all. My mind went back to the boy named Jacob and how fast he got cured...did that happen to me?

I walked over to the bathroom with no problem at all. I opened the door, walked in and closed it behind me. The mirror was right in front of me, and a black bag filled with supplies. I was shocked at my reflection. I was...as good as new, i would say. My semi-tanned skin was glowing with life and health. My black hair was so soft! I guess they had washed my hair or something because it wasn't the color i dyed it. My green eyes were a pure sea-green. I felt great! I smiled into the mirror, showing off my pearly white teeth. Yay, they were all there. I didn't lose a tooth in the accident...that's good.

I took a quick shower, dyed my hair blonde and decided against the contacts. Annabeth would be mad, but...then again, she already is. I changed into a black t-shirt that said, **I'm here, now what are you're other 2 wishes?** Jeans and black Vans. I got out of the bathroom and out of the room where Dr. Apollo, Annabeth and unknown guy were talking. I heard a bit of their conversation.

"-no, Jason, that's suicidal." Apollo said.

"-have a better idea?" The guy asked.

So...his name's Jason.

"-e's right, Apollo. There's no other way." Annabeth said.

"-Lease think this through, you guys." Apollo said.

Okay, so they have a bad idea...which seems like the only way possible...and Apollo is asking them to reconsider this and think of another plan. As soon as they saw me, all conversation stopped.

"Well, you guys have to go now. Will and Mirabelle are waiting for you at the airport." Apollo said.

"Which one? Stanford or Orlando?" Jason asked.

"Orlando."

"That's pretty close...about an hour drive."

"We better go now, i don't want to keep them waiting." Annabeth said.

Annabeth hugged Apollo and the three of them shared their goodbyes, while i stood here like an idiot. If Annabeth's intention is to make me feel bad and like garbage, she got it.

"Well, good luck guys. And you too, _Victor,"_ Apollo said as he winked at me. "Don't get into anymore accidents."

"I wont." I promised.

Well, i hope i dont.

"Let's go." Annabeth said.

"Wait, we should get Percy something to eat first. He must me hungry." This Jason guy said.

Aw, look. He's trying to care. I glared at the back of his head.

Maybe he was trying to be nice, but my jealousy didnt let me see that.

"We'll get something on the way there. I just want to get to the airport as fast as possible. Before-..." She didnt finish her sentence.

Since no one else said anything. We all walked out of the hospital, on our way to the Orlando Airport, to meet Will and Mirabelle and go who-knows where.

**Long?**

**I tried. I have to do something so you guys wont hate me anymore.**

**Please forgive me by reviewing.**

**Your reviews make me keep writing, when i want to give up.**


	23. Don't worry Annabeth I'll protect you

**Hey guys!**

**I am so happy with all the positive reviews I have gotten for this story. I never knew that my little idea, would capture so many readers! **

**Thank you all for everything; every reviews, every nice comment, and every time you read a chapter. It means a lot to me.**

**~ChildOfWisdom**

Annabeth's POV

Usually I loved going to the Airport. Being in an airport meant leaving this place behind and going somewhere knew. It meant, taking a breather from the routine of life and enjoying some relaxation time or go somewhere fun or interesting. But this time, it was known of those options.

I walked in long, powerful strides. Weaving my way around the entire crowd of tourist and trying to reach the terminals. I felt Percy's eyes on me, but I refused to look at him. The entire car ride here, I had find it hard to stop myself from staring at him. From the bad shape he had been during the accident to this…this Greek god! His skin was shining and it had a glow of life. His eyes were a lighter green than usual, making them look like shining emerald. **(A.N./ Okay, I liked that sentence! **_**Making them look like shining emerald.**_**)** His beautiful jet black hair was dyed again in another color, but it still fit him. He looked just as strong and alive as ever…making me miss being his friend and talking to him. I missed being wrapped around his strong arms in a hug. I missed all these things.

_But he kidnapped Chiron. He doesn't deserve your sympathy or your love._

_**But what if he didn't? What if Kronos set him up? After all, Kronos has been an enemy to us Agents for who knows how long…**_

Now there the point that I wanted to avoid. What if he didn't do all this? What if Kronos had set him up, just to make Percy look guilty? Of that was the case, then I think I owed him an apology, which I'm not good at.

_But don't think about that now, Annabeth. You still don't know if he's innocent._

With that thought, I walked down to the private jet terminal. It wasn't long before I reached it, having Jason around sure helped. He should them a gold badge and said, _They're with me._ That's all he had to say, and they didn't even check us for ID's or anything.

Percy and I followed Jason down to a giant plane hangar where Mirabelle and Will were waiting. Will had this glare on his face that told me we were in trouble. Mirabelle smiled, happy to see us.

"How dare you two leave me alone? Then he," Will pointed at Percy. "Gets in an accident that leaves us all worried sick, and you don't even call!"

"Will, first of all…Hi, it's nice to see you again. Second of all, we left you alone because I couldn't be around _him _and what _he_ did. If anything this is _he's_ fault. Third of all, you don't have a phone." I answered all his crazy rants.

I think you know who _he _is. But in case you don't know, I'll give you a hint. *cough* Percy *cough*. Will saw that he was defeated, or that I wouldn't stop until I won this argument. So the only thing he did was fold his hands up and look away dramatically. I laughed and shook my head. Will, the drama queen of the group.

"It's alright Will. I'm fine." Percy said.

"So, are we going to stand around and talk or are we going to rescue our old teacher?" Mirabelle asked.

"The second option please." Jason smiled.

"Alright, that will be $78.21." Mirabelle smiled back.

"Hmm, can you take-"

"Guys!" I clapped my hands in front of them. "We can joke around once we get Chiron back. From now on, everything must be completely serious. And we can't distract ourselves with anything, just keep our eyes only looking on the mission we are about to do? Understood?" I asked.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Jason saluted.

I almost smiled at him. But this was not a time for fun and games. We could lose our lives in the next few weeks. We have to be prepared and ready.

"Fine, then. Which one's ours?" I asked.

"Which one do you think?" Will smirked.

I shrugged and looked around. There were old planes, new planes, semi-medium old planes, a really cool plane that read: Argo II, a trashed plane, an air force plane, a JetBlue plane…wait a minute.

"Jason and the Argonauts." I murmured.

"Bingo. That's out plan." Mirabelle smiled as she gestured towards it.

This plane was like no other I had ever seen. Picture a white plane; nothing on it, no paint, no designs, no nothing. Then place mirrors all the around the plane, so that it reflected everything in sight. Add _**Argo II**_ on the tail wing and you've got the Argo 2.

"Why does it have so many mirrors?" Percy asked.

I looked at him and watched his eyebrows get all scrunched up at the question. I inwardly sighed and turned my attention back to Will and waited for the response.

"Once we are up the in the air, the mirrors will reflect everything around it. The sunlight, the blue sky, the clouds…causing the plane to create this illusion-" But I cut Will off.

"To make it seem as if it's not there." I finished for him.

"Exactly." Will said.

"So, we're going to be driving an invisible plane?" Jason asked.

Will nodded.

"Won't it get caught in the sensors from the Russian airports?" Mirabelle asked.

That's a very good question.

"It will, but I'm sure Jason will make sure not to take the direction, huh, Jason?" Will said.

Jason smiled knowingly and nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Good then we're ready." I said eager to get on the plane.

The faster we get on that plane, the faster we are out of here, the faster we save Chiron. That was my goal. Save the teacher who raised me and called me his daughter. I owed him that and much more. I have waited years for this moment, all those years that Chiron has been suffering in that jail cell he's been in. I would take him out of that. I will give him the gift of Freedom once more.

"Alright." Mirabelle said.

We all walked towards the plane. Footsteps matching the sound of our heart beats. We would return as heroes…hopefully.

"Wait!" A voice rang from behind us.

I turned around and saw a 19 year old boy run up to us. By his skin color, eye color and hair color I could easily point out that he was Hispanic. Puerto Rican, maybe. His chocolate brown eyes seemed to smile up at us. He was wearing jeans and an opened plaid shirt, which revealed his abs. On his belt loops he had a tool belt.

"Where are you going without your driver?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"Leo. Leo Valdez. Creator and Maker of the Argo II, but you can call me Mr. Amazing." He said with a smile as he shook Percy's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Leo. I'm Per-"

"Percy Jackson, Mr. Awesome. I know who you are." Then Leo looked at me, "And that's the famous Annabeth Chase, Miss. Smarts. Mr. Tech is Will. Miss. Pretty is Mirabelle." At that comment Mirabelle blushed. "And Mr. Fly-high-in-the-sky, Jason."

Well…he seemed to give everyone he knows nicknames…this could get annoying.

"Can we please go?" I asked.

"Sure. Hope on."

But just as I was going to get on the plane, I saw something. A blue car, the same blue car that used followed me around…this was Luke's car. Everyone had gotten on the plane except Percy and I. I was on the 7th step of a 18 step stairs, and Percy was behind me. I stopped to check on the car, but what I really was, was nervous. Why had Luke kept following me? Why couldn't he leave me alone?

Percy, sense that I was worried. Because I felt a reassuring hand give my shoulder a little squeeze. I felt this…this warmth run through my veins and it almost made me shiver. Then someone whispered into my ear.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. I'll protect you." Percy whispered.

I blinked twice and kept walking.

_I know you'll protect me, Percy…maybe that's what I'm worried about._

**I WON THE TOM'S FRIENDSHIP AWARD! (SilverHand9028's story. If you want to check it out, its one of my favorites in my profile.)**

**:)**

**It was short, I know.**

**I had to write this really quickly but at least it's something right?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**


	24. News

**Wow.**

**You all must HATE me right now, huh?**

**Well, the good news is...the move is complete. The bad news is...I now have no computer and I have no idea when i will be able to get one.**

**:(**

**I will try to come to the library when i can, but school's about to start and it seems like it will be a problem.**

**But, i will let you know that i will never, ever, give up writing. I will update as soon as i can (which will be Warning: Zombie Takeover in a few minutes). **

**I am so sorry!**

**~ChildOfWisdom**


	25. Fun inside the Argo II

**Hey, guys!**

**I haven't updated in forever, but the move has hit me hard (with my computer and all), so i will try to update when i can. I'm so sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

**~ChildOfWisdom**

Annabeth's POV

The Argo II is just completely amazing. Even if I would never admit this, but Leo was a true genius...even with his child-like mind. The Argo II had two floors, like the airplanes in the movies. On the top floor was the seats, the cockpit and the normal plane things. On the bottom was the kitchen, more seats, a big TV with a wii, a table full of coloring books (yes, I was confused too) and the bathrooms.

I was laying down, taking a whole row of 3 seats to myself, while I looked up at the ceiling and thought. It would take a long time to get from New York to Russia. Many stops would have to be made and our first one was in Spain. On this plane there was a computer genius, a secret agent, a coast guard, a criminal, an airplane making genius, and a prison guard.

Nice group of people, huh?

"Wanna color?" Mirabelle's voice called out.

I looked up a little bit, my hair sliding off the side of my shoulder, and my grey eyes scanned the airplane until I spotted her. She was sitting down on the coloring table, drawing in a book.

"No thank you, Belle. I'm good." I told her as I put my head back and relaxed a bit.

I heard the refrigerator door open and close again. Then I heard a wrapper being open and someone hum, as if whoever it was was enjoying what they were eating.

"Leo?! Aren't you supposed to be in the cockpit?!" Mirabelle said as she stood up, alarmed.

I shot up and got to my feet in a matter of seconds. Leo looked alarmed and scared, as if he didn't know I had been here.

"Calm down, _Chicas_. This plane has auto-pilot. It has everything, even it's own automatic pilot." Leo said as he ate a rice crispy treat.

"Leo, where are the others?" I asked.

"Will, Percy and Jason are talking upstairs. I got hungry and bored of looking at clouds, so I came down for a snack." He told us.

I sighed and shook my head a bit, my hair swinging from side to side. I really needed a head band or something. Leo continued to eat his snack, and he opened the refrigeration again and took out a can of cola-cola. He raised an eyebrow at us, mentally asking if we were thirsty; he couldn't ask it himself because his mouth was stuffed with snacks.

"No thanks." Mirabelle said as she colored an ocean.

"Sure." I told Leo.

He smiled and threw the can of soda at me. I caught it easily with one hand and opened it with another. I drank it, enjoying the coldness of the soda going down my throat. I drank it all quickly...I must have been thirsty.

"-of course, she's Annabeth Chase." I heard someone's voice say from the top floor of the plane.

So they were talking about me, huh?

I raised an eyebrow up at Leo and he shrugged. I threw the can of soda into the trash and silently walked up the stairs that led to the second floor. Leo wanted to be crafty, so he made a spiral staircase...made of metal. I tried my best to be quiet.

Left foot, Right foot.

Soon, I was on the second floor of the plane and I got down on my knees and hid behind the grey, blue, purple and orange airplane seats. They were laughing at something and then a voice, that sounded like Jason, started to talk again.

"No, I would never mess with Annabeth. Once, back when Chiron was training us, I made the mistake of taking this stupid dare, where I had to put a rubber spider in Annabeth's book bag...the next day, I woke up bald!" Jason said.

The other two boys shook with laughter, Will even had to hold his side while he laughed. I remember that memory clearly and I clearly remember how much trouble we got put in...but I think Jason prefers to leave that out.

"What about the time when I called Annabeth, Annie? If I hadn't run away when I did, I think she would have killed me." Will laughed.

"I don't think I have any bad memories with Annabeth..." Percy said. "Oh wait, What about the time she pushed and I hit my back with the metal bars of that stupid prison bed? I had the biggest bruise I had ever seen in my entire life."

"Dang. That's it? Dude, she must really love you! You are so lucky...you didn't lose your hair." Jason said as he brushed his beautiful blonde hair with his hand.

"Or die." Will said as he placed his hand over his heart dramatically.

Boys are so ridiculous, I swear. I shook my head and tired the hardest not to smirk. But the comment that hit me was Jason's; _That's it? Dude, she must really love you!_ Do I? Can I forgive him? What if he was telling the truth about not kidnapping Chiron? What if _I_ was the one that was wrong.

"Who want's a chocolate cake?!" Leo's voice screamed down from the first level.

"Chocolate cake?" Jason asked.

"I want some." Will said.

"If you guys are going, so am I." Percy said.

Oh no...they were going down...they would see me hiding here, spying on them. As soon as I heard that, I crawled down the stairs and almost tripped as I stood up and ran to Mirabelle.

"Annabeth, what-" But I cut her off.

"Let's draw, okay? I was here all along." I told her in a serious voice.

She raised an eyebrow, but her expression was amused. I glared at her for a quick second, then grabbed a black crayon and started drawing the Parthenon. I was almost down with it, when the boys walked down laughing.

"Were you guys having a really cool conversation without me?" Leo said acting like a girl from a dramatic soap opera.

"Yes." Jason said as he walked straight over to the chocolate cake.

"It wasn't nothing too important." Will said as he walked by me and towards the milk.

Oh, so I'm not important now? If I am not important, then why do they feel the need to have a conversation about me?

"Boys." Mirabelle murmured as they walked by.

"What, we're hungry. Don't judge me, women." Jason told her.

Mirabelle, without even looking, she threw crayon over her shoulder and it hit Jason in the head.

"Ow!" He said as he faked being hurt.

Percy shook his head while smiling, gave Mirabelle a thumps up, which made Mirabelle smile. I felt instantly jealous but I swallowed it down and breathed in deeply.

Percy looked at with a worried expression and I looked away from him. I looked back to my little picture of the best architectural wonder in my opinion.

"Who want's to play Wii?" Leo asked.

"Ooh, I do!"Mirabelle said as she stood up.

"...Depends...what game?" Jason asked.

"Mario Kart." Leo answered.

"I'm Yoshi!" Jason told him.

"No way!"

"I'm Rosalinda!" Mirabelle told them.

"I'm that big turtle!" Will told them.

They all ran to the other side of the room and each picked up a controller. I didn't pay much attention so I kept drawing lines and curves, making the Parthenon look better.

"Annabeth?" Percy's voice asked me.

"..." I remained silent.

He sat down in front of me and looked at my picture.

"That a pretty picture of..."

I knew he knew what it was, but he was just asking so I would talk to him. But I was confused and I hated being confused, I did. I kept drawing until he put his strong hand over mine and stopped from drawing. Shocked, I looked up at him and he looked back into my eyes.

Green sea to grey storm cloud.

"I WON!" Mirabelle yelled from the other side of the room.

She made Percy jump and by doing that, Percy's hand came off mine. I instantly missed his touch.

"Dang it! Not fair." Jason yelled.

"You came in second place." Mirabelle said.

"Yoshi never losses...he's too amazing to lose."

"Stop pouting you cry baby."

"The turtle came last!" Will said as he sat down ashamed.

I couldn't help feel mad at them...they ruined my little moment...Wait? What am I talking about? Keep your mind on the goal, Annabeth mind on the goal! Right after thinking that, Leo's iPhone beeped. He read what was on the screen and smiled.

"Our first stop will be Barcelona, Spain. We will be arriving there in 5 hours." Leo annonced.

We all groaned.

"Hey! That's pretty fast! Don't hate on the Argo II!"

**Woo!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW!**


	26. Kisses in Barcelona Spain

**Hey guys!**

**This chapter is longer than the last one.**

**Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

I love Spain!

Was it because I would do anything to get out of that airplane or was it because Barcelona, Spain was incredibly beautiful? I can't decide but I'll go with both. The temperature was somewhere in the 80's but I didn't mind. I closed my eyes and let the sun warm up my skin. I took a deep breath of air and immediately felt so relaxed. The hot breeze blew my hair all to one side and I brushed it off my face. Leo had landed in this private area near the city. From the gigantic grassy field we were in, you could see the tall buildings reflecting the sunlight near the horizon.

Part of me was ready to beg someone to take me to the city to admire the beautiful architecture and to learn more about Spain's amazing history, but the memory of Chiron came to my mind and stopped all of those desires.

"WOOO! AIR!" Leo said as he jumped down of the plane.

Yes, there were stairs to walk down, but Leo always tried to be as crazy as possible. The rest of us were already in the ground, Leo had stayed back to check something in the plane.

"How are you supposed to refuel in a field?" Mirabelle asked as she took pictures with her phone.

"I'm waiting for someone." Leo said as he looked at Jason and wiggled his eyebrows.

Jason blushed and looked away. I wonder who would be coming. As I thought this, Mirabelle took a picture of me and gasped.

"Annabeth! Oh my gosh, you have to see this!" She said as she ran over to me.

She showed me the picture and my eyes widened a bit. It was the perfect picture. The wind was blowing my hair to the side and the sun made my skin glow. I had a thinking expression on my face and on the very corner of the picture, there was Percy looking out somewhere. He had his hands in his pocket and the same thoughtful expression as I had. The wind was also blowing his hair.

It was amazing.

"Gosh, I love Instagram." Mirabelle said as she saved the picture.

I wasn't going to lie, that picture was amazing. If Percy and I weren't in such a complicated place right now, that would have been my computer screen saver.

In the distance I heard a noise…it was quite but I had a trained ear…it was the sound of a car engine. Since we were all trained by Chiron, we all had the same abilities. Spontaneously, we all moved out heads towards the direction of the sound.

In a few minutes, a black jeep came into view. In the driver's seat was a girl. She looked like she was half- Native Indian and half-super model. She had her dark brown hair in a long braid that snaked down her back. She was wearing an orange t-shirt and jean shorts with brown leather ankle high boots…she looked very familiar. She parked her jeep, which had no doors, a few feet away from the back of the plane. She stepped out of the car and looked at us. Her eyes were like kaleidoscopes, changing from blue, to brown, to green.

"Beauty Queen!" Leo said as he ran up to her.

He hugged her tightly as he spun her around. She yelled in complaint.

"Leo put me down!" She yelled.

That voice…

"As you wish." Leo said as he put her down.

She glared at him and he just smiled. She turned to us and her eyes landed on Jason for a few seconds. Then she turned to me.

"Annabeth! I haven't seen you in so long!" She said as she walked up to me and hugged me.

I hugged her back, my mind going back to my days of training.

"Piper, you came to Spain? No wonder I haven't seen you in forever!" I told her as I smiled.

**(A.N./ If I had mentioned Piper before in the story, that's my bad. I had planned for her to be in Spain, but I might have said something…further back…Sorry about that.)**

"Yes, I had been recruited for some _job_ here in Barcelona."

By the way she said 'job' told me that she couldn't say what it was because it was a secret. I just smiled and nodded.

"It's good to see you." I told her honestly.

"You too."

"Hey, Piper." Percy said as he smiled.

"No way…Percy? Oh my gosh!" She ran up to him and gave him a big bear hug.

There's that feeling again…I hate it! What's it called…oh yeah, jealousy. And I believe Jason was feeling it too.

"I haven't seen you since…well, since we all got assigned jobs!" She smiled up at him.

"I know, I've been…busy. But it's good to see you." Percy said.

Leo jumped on the Jeep and looked around.

"Piper, where's the fuel?!" Leo said.

"In the back! Here, I'll show you!"

Piper ran back to the jeep and Leo followed her to the back. Jason stood there in awkward silience, until I walked over and pushed him in the direction Piper and Leo had went.

"What are you doing?"Asked Jason.

"Go talk to her, you coward. You know what I'm doing."

"No…she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Well to bad. You want to talk to her, so go." I said as I gave him one last push.

He stumbled forward, just enough for Leo to see him.

"Jason, come over here and help!"Leo called out to him.

Jason turned his head back to glare at me, then walked over to where his friends were at. Will walked down the stairs of the airplane and ran to the grass.

"Finally! I hate being stuck in the same place for hours!" he said as he ran his hand through the long grass.

"Yeah, it's the worst." Percy agreed.

Mirabelle sneaked her way over to where Jason, Piper and Leo were and took a picture of the three old friends. I remember when they used to be inseparable. Ever since Piper had to break up with Jason because of her job, they haven't been the same. Leo still loves Piper like a sister, and vice versa…but between Jason and Piper…I have no idea what's going on.

Will went over to help when he heard Leo complaining about something technical, so it was only Percy and I. Percy walked over towards me and stood walking when he was right next to me.

"He's going to thank you for that, later." Percy said.

Who's going to thank me for what?

"Who's gonna thank me?" I asked.

"Jason. He loves Piper, he just needed that little push to realize that he can get her back…he's lucky…unlike me."

I looked up at him, and saw that his eyes were clouded with emotion.

"What do you mean, unlike you?" I asked.

"Piper will forgive Jason…but will you forgive me?" He asked as he looked down at me.

I blinked. Did he just say that?

"Jason will explain to Piper, and since she loves him, she will believe and trust in him…but will you? I told you I didn't kidnap Chiron, yet you didn't believe me…do you really love me? Or is it just one-sided?"

He never took his eyes off me and I did the same. We looked at each other…for what seemed like an eteranity. I felt my heart begin to melt, and I hated when that happens. What if he was lying and I fell in his trap again? But what if he was telling the truth?

"I'm starting to believe you." I said.

"How can I know that's true?"

"I'm taking to you, aren't I?"

He chuckled, still not taking his eyes off me. He leaned down and kissed me in the cheek. I was a little disappointed in was just a peak on the cheek, but it was something.

"I'm glad you're starting to believe in me…because I would do anything to prove that I am innocent…and I will." He whispered that in my ear, causing me to shiver.

_FLASH!_

He smiled softly then walked into the plane. I stood there in shock and I started to smile a bit.

**Mirabelle's POV**

Gosh…I love Instagram!

**THE END!**

**Just kidding, that was the end of this chapter!**

**If you didn't catch that, the flash was Mirabelle taking a picture.**

**This was another one of my 35 min updates. I'm surprised at how fast I can type…**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Trust and Mysterious Voices

**Well, I wanted to say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my best friend, Samantha.**

Annabeth's POV

I wished I could have gone site-seeing.

But I knew that we needed to get to Russia as soon as possible. Piper, Leo and Jason had filled up the tank with fuel and now we were all sitting on Piper's Jeep, talking.

"Piper, why don't you come with us? We could use your help, finding Chiron." I told her as I took a big bite out of an apple.

The wind blew my hair back, as I awaited for her answer. It would be awesome to reunite the old group and go rescue our old teacher. Plus, I'd be doing Jason a huge favor.

"I don't know. I would have to call my superiors, my boss, and see what he would say." Piper said as she redid her braids.

I took out my phone and touched the screen. I typed in my password and held it out to her.

"Call then." I told her.

She laughed at my gesture and took the phone. She typed in the phone number, pressed her hand to her ear, and walked away. She talked to her boss in the distance, too far for anyone to make out the words she was saying.

Percy's laughter filled my senses as I looked to the side. Leo was on the floor, his expression surprised, and his cup of kool-aid was spilled on the floor. Percy and Jason were laughing so I had guessed the situation. Leo fell and Jason and Percy were laughing, simple as that. I rolled my eyes but I saw Percy look at me from the corner of my eye. His eyes sparkled when I looked back at him, I smiled and looked away.

Taking two more bites of my apple, I jumped off the jeep and walked over to Mirabelle, who was taking pictures of the scenery.

"Mirabelle, can I ask you a question?" I told her as we walked.

"Sure."

"Um…what should you do when…when someone you love told you something, but you didn't believe it…but now you think their right but…you've done a lot, and you don't think that the person will ever forgive you?"

She looked at me with a confused expression; her blue eyes scanned my grey ones.

"Well…if the other person loves you back, they will forgive you." She said confidently.

"How can you be sure of that, though?" I asked her.

"You're not. You just have to trust them."

Trust; Something I have never been good at. Every time I had trust somebody, they had let me down in some way. But to learn how to trust, I would have to put it out there and risk being hurt again. I would also do anything to be back in Percy's arms…even if it meant not trusting the facts and papers, and letting my heart guide me for once.

I smiled at Mirabelle and thanked her.

"No problem, Annabeth." She said.

"Girls! Come on, we need to go now if we want to make it in time!" Leo said as he jumped on the stairs that led up to the plane.

"Coming!" Mirabelle yelled as she ran over.

I saw Piper say something else, and then she hung up the phone. She looked nervous, but managed to hide it and smile it off, like it was nothing.

"I guess I'll be joining you." She said as she handed my phone back.

"The more the merrier." Percy said as he smiled at her.

"Well, then. How about we get on a plane and go to Russia?" Will asked as he let Mirabelle climb up the stairs first.

"I would love that." Piper said as she climbed up the stairs.

Jason looked at her with a longing look on his face, which made me sad. The same way he longed for Piper, I longed for Percy. Somehow I knew the future would be bright, for both of us. Jason went up after Piper had gone in, I could hear her gasp and compliment Leo for the amazing plane. Percy waited for me and smiled at me as I passed by. His hand brushed off mine as I walked upward. I smiled as well.

***Time Lapse***

We all gathered around the kitchen table in the bottom level of the Argo II.

We were all eating chocolate cake with milk, as weird as that sounded; Leo had only packed the fridge with chocolate cake and milk. Anything else that had been in the refrigerator; like bread, cheese and ham, was all eaten by Leo.

"Well, I guess it was wise to eat before coming to see you guys." Piper said.

"You are lucky beyond compare." Will said as he pushed his cake around.

"I would ask if any of you wanted to sing karaoke, but I see that all of you are too busy criticizing me!" Leo said as he crashed onto a seat.

That's how we spent our boring flight in the Argo, of course, until that got interrupted.

"_You pathetic children._" A voice rang out in the intercom. "_You are wasting your time and mine, on some mission that is not even worth it."_

I looked at Leo confused and he ran to the control box and started clicking buttons. But the voice kept on speaking.

"_Chiron has been dead for years. He wanted for his 'children' to come save him, but they never did. Why are you going to Russia? The only thing you'll find is his grave!"_

I shook my head…no, Chiron was alive, he was! I knew it, he wasn't dead, he wasn't.

"_What's wrong, is little Annabeth Chase heartbroken?"_

Everyone looked around.

Not only could this person override Leo's controls, but he could see us as well. Will walked over to Leo and helped him click away, moving things on the touch screen panel, typing away passwords and what not.

"Now _listen_ here, bud. I _will_ find you, I _will_ find Chiron, and I _will destroy you!_ Did you hear that?" I yelled.

"Will, Leo, do something to stop that!" Jason said.

They looked at Jason.

"We're trying!"

Percy came over to me and wrapped me around his arms. The hug was meant to calm me, but all it did was anger me. Who was this person? Kronos himself, or one of his goons?

"_Well then. If you insist on going to Russia, I will have the pleasure to fight you…and I will win."_

Then there was silence. I wrapped my arms around Percy's neck and buried my face in his chest. His grip on my tighten and he whispered reassuring things in my ear.

_You have to learn to trust again, Annabeth. You have too._

**Short?**

**Not good?**

**Well, blame the library computers!**

**I will try to make the next one more exciting and more PERCABETHY!**

**Review!**


	28. Hanh Mongolia

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**School is hard. Chemistry, Biology and a little bit of physics…and I'm not in high school yet!**

**I know. Terrible.**

**I can only update weekends, bad right? Not daily like I used to. **

**And I have Saturday school because I have to prepare for the SHSAT.**

**Sorry.**

_**FIRST FIVE CHAPTERS OF THE MARK OF ATHENA ARE ON GOOGLE BOOKS.**_

Annabeth's POV

Since the accident everyone has been on alert. Leo and Will went crazy making sure the security system was working properly and that, that thing will never happen again. They said there had been a breach in the security, but no one knew how it happened…there was no way someone could have done it…unless they were on the plane.

Only Will, Leo and I knew this. The rest of them didn't know anything. We just kept an eye on everyone but I tried hard not to judge anyone. Maybe it had happened another way…there was no way someone could betray us…and Chiron, right?

"Mirabelle…you can't draw." I heard Piper say in the back.

My mind started to work. Everything had been perfectly fine before Piper came, but I didn't want to blame Piper. She was my friend…they all were. Maybe someone was using this to blame Piper, to make her look like a suspect…but whom?

"Yes, I can. Look, this is a girl." Mirabelle said as I imagined her showing Piper her picture.

I was '_sleeping_'; no one knew I was awake and secretly listening to them.

"That is not a girl! It's a stick figure with a discombobulated bow on its head." Piper exclaimed.

"Is not! You couldn't see talent if it hit you in the face."

"Yeah sure. At least I can draw."

I'm pretty sure Mirabelle glared at Piper with her shiny blue eyes and that Piper smiled at her with her perfectly pearly white teeth. They weren't friends since they were trained in different units, but they knew each other.

I stopped listening to them and focused my conversation towards the boys…

"There's no way that could have happened!" Will exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh come on. Why can't you guys believe I drank 4 water bottles without stopping to breathe?" Percy asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, new nick names! Percy, you just became Mermaid Man!" Leo laughed.

I could imagine them sitting around the seats with Leo laughing, Percy with a funny expression, Will shaking his head and Jason laughing but his eyes were probably focused on Piper.

"So you're not sleeping?" Piper asked as she sat down in the seat next to me.

I was surprised that I got caught but I blinked and sat up. I smiled sheepishly at her and ran I hand through my curly blonde hair.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep with all the talk about drawings and mermaids."

She raised her eye brow at the word; _mermaid_. But I gave her a shrug and a look that said, _who knows what boys talk about_…

"Well…penny for your thoughts?" Piper asked.

"How do you know I'm thinking of something?"

"You're _Annabeth Chase_ you are _always thinking_ of something."

I smiled at that and had a little flash back…

_~FlashBack~_

_We were in Chiron's training unit. Not only did we train to be highly trained spies and government workers, but we also went to school. We were in All-Around, that's what we called the only class we took. It covered all the subjects, in one hard class._

"_What is H2O. It is not hydrogen dioxide, it is hydrogen monoxide. So, if there are 2 hydrogen's and 2 oxygen's…what does it make?" Our teacher, Mr. Wiseman asked._

_He was a military officer who had studied to become a teacher before joining the force. He was now stuck with teaching us special kids. He was happy to do it, but we were only in 8__th__ grade and he was teaching us 11__th__ grade Biology, Chemestry and Physics…not that I had a problem with that._

_I raised my hand as Mr. Wiseman scanned the crowd of students with this eyes. Disappointment flashed inside his chocolate brown eyes as he saw that no one knew this, but he smiled when he saw me._

"_Yes, Miss. Chase, you may answer."_

"_The result compound is Hydrogen Peroxide." I answered._

_He smiled and nodded._

"_Very good! And how did you know that?"_

"_It's basic chemistry." I shrugged._

_Mr. Wiseman smiled as he chuckled a bit._

"_Harvard awaits you, Annabeth."_

_But it wouldn't. There was no way they would let me go to Harvard, unless it was for an undercover mission to retrieved secret information or to get a new recruit or something. I was never going to be able to live a normal live, even when I'm old. I'll just be government property._

_I tried not to think about that as Mr. Wiseman erased what was on the smart board and started to write down math problems. They were really hard, as other students said they were. But to me, it was all too easy. I loved thinking, solving, making strategies…that was simply who I was._

_He wrote:_

One day, a Michel went to the horse racing area. Instead of counting the number of humans and horses, he counted 74 heads and 196 legs. Yet he knew the number of humans and horses there. How did he do it? How many humans and horses are there?

_I heard the class groan as they started to write things down and try to think of an answer. I'm pretty sure some were drawing diagrams or many even horses with people on them and counting the legs and heads. But I began to draw things in my mind, instead of on paper._

_HM are humans._

_HR are horses…_

_So…_

_I smiled as I came up with the answer. It was simple: 24 horses and 50 humans._

"_Anyone got an answer?...yes, Travis." Mr. Wiseman said._

"_109 humans on 110 horses." He responded._

_The class laughed as Mr. Wiseman got confused._

"_But…there are only 109 humans…how can they be in _110_ horses?"_

"_One was a ghost."_

_Again the class laughed. In an effort to make Mr. Wiseman feel better, I raised my hand and he happily called on me._

"_Miss. Chase, please come up and do the problem on the board."_

"_Yes, sir."_

_I went up to the board and explained the problem._

_**HM + HR = 74**____**  
>2HM + 4HR = 196<strong>____**  
>(2HM + 4HR) - (2 HM + 2HR) = 196 - 148<strong>____**  
>2HR = 48<strong>____**  
><strong>_HR = 24___**  
>HM + (24) = 74<strong>____**  
>HM = 74 - 24<strong>____**  
><strong>_HM = 50

"_There are 24 horses and 50 humans." I told him as I turned to face the class._

_Leo was confused, Piper smiled at me, Mirabelle was more than confused, Sam whispered a silent 'YES!', and Percy looked at me with pride in his eyes. I blushed and looked down._

"_Perfect, Annabeth! You are my new favorite." Mr. Wiseman told me._

_I knew he was trying to get the class to try harder, wanting to be his new favorite too, but I took the compliment and sat down._

"_Not fair. Miss. SmartyPants has always been your favorite." Clarisse complained._

"_Then study more and become like Miss. Chase…alright class, turn to your math textbooks…page 34 'The Introduction to Astro Physics."_

_The glass groaned as I happily turned to the page that will teach me the nature of stars…not that I already didn't know it._

_~End of Flashback~_

"I remember that! I got 22 horses and 52 people." Piper said as she recalled her own memories.

"Not too far off."

"It was hard though! How did you get that?"

"I don't know. My brain just automatically does it. Weird huh?"

"No…Weird is how I just say things and people do it."

That was her talent. They called it _Charm speaking_. She just said something in a calm, persuasive, commanding…in anyway and people just go under some sort of trance and do whatever she says. It was pretty cool to me.

"Piper…that's amazing! All I can do is solve math problems." I said as I leaned back into the chair.

"Really…how many earths's fit into the sun?"

I answered almost automatically.

"1,000,000. Because the radius of the sun is 100 times that of the earth."

I had no idea that everyone had stopped to listen to our conversation. Leo had his mouth opened in shock, as if he didn't know that. Piper smiled, Mirabelle dropped her crayon and Percy was looking at me with that same proud look in his eyes…as if saying, _that's my girl_.

"LANDING IN HANH IN TWENTY MINUTES." The voice said.

And this is a good voice. This is Leo's female voice controls, which he named _chica_.

"Thank you, Chica!" Leo said as he drank some milk.

"You are welcome, Mr. Awesomeness."

We all looked at Leo…questionably.

"What? At least she knows it." Leo said.

*TIME LAPSE*

We landed in a huge opened field, filled with freshly cut green grass and pine trees. In front of us was a huge lake that separated Mongolia and Russia. We were not going to land in Russia, since that would signal our arrival and someone would know something is up.

The water was grey and unmoving, turning even darker grey as the water got further and further away. On the other side of the mountains were snow covered mountains that looked so beautiful, that I questions if angels had come down and painted them by hand. I knew that was impossible, angels had better things to do, but the scene was beautiful…and really cold.

I shivered as a cold breeze that had come from the lake hit my face and made my hair spiral out behind me. My grey eyes scanned the surroundings and I made sure no one was around. I gestured for Leo to let the stairs come down and I watched the stairs slowly unfold from the side of the plane and touch the wet grass.

"Wow…Mongolia is beautiful." Piper breathed out as she walked out.

I was sure Piper was freezing in her orange t-shirt and jean shorts, but she didn't act like it. Maybe she was used to the cold or something. Percy came out and waited for me, then he came up to me and looked down at me.

"This is going to be amazing, you know? We're going to find Chiron, reunite the old group…and at last, I'm finally going to earn your love back." He said as his green eyes smiled down at me.

"Percy, you don't have to do that. I'm starting to believe you."

"How about I give you a little push? Promise you'll try a bit harder?" He said as he held out his pinky finger out at me.

I smiled and wrapped my own little finger around his. He flashed me a bright smile and kissed my cheek…again missing.

"Come on, Wisegirl. We've got a teacher to save."

**FIRST CHAPTERS OF MOA ON GOOGLE BOOKS!  
>5!<strong>

**Alright, so school is being really hard…so…only updates on Fridays.**

**OCT 4****th**** will be here soon!**

**REVIEW!**


	29. Who can I really trust?

**Hey! I just came out of Saturday school…and decided…I should update!**

**Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

This is it.

No more fun and games.

No more jokes or romances.

The only thing I had on my mind was my teacher, Chiron. After so many years, I would finally get him back…or I will die trying. After breaking Percy out of jail, gathering my friends back, going through so much…this was finally the moment I had been waiting for. And I won't lie to you, I never thought this day would come. I never imagined myself in Hang, Mongolia. I never thought I would actually be here. I honestly didn't.

But now I had to keep my mind focused. Anything else that I missed would be done after I find Chiron. My old teacher and father figure was somewhere, on the other side of this giant lake, waiting for his children to rescue him from the evil clutches of his captivator. I couldn't leave Russia without him. If I did, the U.S government would imprison me alone with everyone else. I couldn't forget that I committed a huge federal offence by going 'rogue' and breaking Percy out of one of the biggest prison's in the world. Piper, Jason, Leo, Mirabelle and Will would all get my same punishment for helping me. I had not only put myself in danger, but also the lives of my friends.

I hated myself more.

"How are we going to get across the water?" Mirabelle asked.

I looked around and I saw my friend's expressions. They were all serious. They all felt what I was feeling, more or less.

"I have three little rowboats inside the _Argo II_. I can get them, if you want?" Leo suggested.

I looked over to him and smiled a bit.

"Leo, you're a genius." I told him.

I had always thought this, ever since I saw his beautiful creation, the Argo II. But I had never really taken the time to tell him or even mention it in one of our conversations. His face it up, his eyes shined like little flames. I felt good. If we were going to die, he should at least know I appreciated his work.

"Thank you, Annabeth. See? At least someone see's that I am smart!" Leo said as he grinned widely. "Um…Jason, Percy and Will, come with me. I need help getting the boats in the water."

Jason nodded and followed his friend. Percy and Will followed with complain. I looked over at the girls. Piper was freezing in her shorts and t-shirt, while Mirabelle was waiting for orders.

"Come on, girls. We need to pack for a long trip."

**(Inside the Argo…)**

I looked around the Argo once last time. The walls were splattered with color and random designs that made it like a beautiful piece of art. The leather seats on the top floor were all different colors. Red, blue, black, green, yellow, pink, purple, orange…all the colors imaginable, those were the colors of each individual seat.

Piper had changed into black jeans and put a brown leather jacket over her white-shirt. Mirabelle was wearing what she always wore. She had her hair in a high pony tail, skinny jeans and a green long sleeve. I was wearing a black sweater, knee high boots and jeans. We had packed seven individual backpacks with simple things needed for survival and a few gadgets that might help us on our missions.

"We'll come back, Annabeth. You'll see." Piper said as she walked next to me and put a hand on my shoulder, smiling kindly.

I was always amazed at how Piper could seem to read my mind and convince me with her voice. Her voice was confident, firm and soft at the same time. I felt like she was right, and so I nodded. If I could ever pick a sister, I want her to be just like Piper. In our old training days, we would steal each other's breakfast.

"Come on, _Beauty Queen_," I said using Leo's nickname for her. "We should get going."

"Alright…_Annie!_" she said before I could caught her.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled after her.

Glaring at the stop Piper had been standing, Mirabelle walked over to me and bumped my shoulder before walking down that stairs. What was her problem? Was she jealous of Piper, because she's been acting like since Piper came. I would have to ask her later. I peeked my head out of the doorway, holding onto the inside of the plane, trying not to fall off.

The wind blew my hair backwards and I narrowed my eyes.

"Leo, do I close it now?!" I called out.

"Yes, please and thank you!" He shouted back at me.

I nodded and climbed off the Argo. I pushed the stairs upward and it folded up and a small trap door opened with the stairs fit into. A little touch screen panel came up and I typed in Leo's password, which only I knew.

_Hot Stuff and Supreme Commander of the Argo II._

Yeah I know. Long password and incredible ridiculous, but that was Leo Valdez. I had to shield what I was typing in because I felt Mirabelle's eyes on me…and for some reason, I didn't trust her. Just for that moment. I typed in the password and the doors closed down and another door closed over the regular doors. The second doors were made of titanium.

"Won't someone notice a huge, colorful plane in this empty open field? I don't know about you, but I would find that suspicious." Percy said as he dragged two rowboats to the water's edge.

He still had the strong muscles he did when he was in prison. I remember those times…

_*Flashback*_

_C1…..C2….C3. I stopped in the number I had too. I noticed that he was the only one in this whole area. He must have done something really wrong; I made a mental note to check his file later. I looked inside the bars. There was a man sitting in the bottom bed of the four bunk beds there were in there. His head was down, so his messy black hair covered his face. He was wearing a blue and white stripped jumpsuit, and his hands were hand cuffed. He looked up, but he didn't look at me in the eyes. He just looked straight to the wall in front of him._

_But then he did look at me. His eyes surprised me so much; it almost made my no emotion expression turned to surprise. They were so green! Like the sea, mixed with the sky. They were amazing. But I kept my cold stare._

_"Well, hello there,__Annabeth__." He said._

_Did he just say my name? How in the world did he know my name? Well, Amanda did say everyone knew who I was._

_"Jackson." I said._

_He smiled at me, and his teeth were surprisingly white. He stood up and slowly walked towards me, I stood my ground. But I also noticed how tall and strong he was. He was also very tan, for being in the shadows all the time._

_"What brings you here?" He asked._

_"None of your business." I said._

_He smiled._

_"Come closer." He said._

_"No." I replied._

_He laughed._

_"Scared?" He asked._

_"Of course not, why would I be scared of you?" I asked._

_*Another Flashback*_

_After that, I did my regular rounds. Stopped a fight in area 'A', yelled at a few people in 'B', and know I was making my way down to Section C. I walked up to the door and took out the grey pass key from my front pocket. I put it in the scanner and then the door opened. I walked in and turned around after I closed it. I looked down the corridor, and again counted as I walked. C1…C2…C3._

_This time, Percy was doing Push-Ups. He's feet where on the edge of his bed, and his hands were on the floor. I watched until he was done…at 200. But he was already at 150 when I got there, so it finished fast. When the girls in the lunch room talked about Percy having huge muscles, they were right. He was so strong. He got a small towel, which I have no idea where he got from, and wiped the sweat away before coming near me: such a gentleman._

_He put his hands though the bars and just leaned there. He looked at me with his Sea green eyes, he was analyzing me._

_"Come here." He said._

_I didn't move. I wasn't going to keep falling for his little games…wait. I was never falling for his games._

_"Oh, come on Annabeth, please. You know you can trust me." He said._

_I know I can trust him, but….i don't know him. I just don't know. But my feet have a brain of their own apparently, because the next thing I know I'm right there in front of the bars of his cell. His hand moves up and brushes my hair away to reveal the four little stitches. He made a pained face, and moved his fingers along the stitches._

_"Do they hurt?" He asked._

_"No." I answered._

_"Don't play tough with me, I know they hurt." He said, still tracing the line the stitches made._

_*One Last Flashback*_

_There was only one bed…We stood there like idiots just staring at the bed. My hands were still in his big, strong ones. I didn't really know what to do, so I waited for him to speak up._

_"Annabeth, take the bed, I'll take the sofa." He said as he took his hand out of mine and started to walk to the sofa._

_I grabbed his arm and stopped him. He turned around and looked at me, confused._

_"I'll take the sofa." I said._

_He looked at me like if I was crazy, then laughed a little._

_"Oh, no. I'm talking the sofa." He argued back._

_"No, Percy. You have a semi-injured leg! Take the bed; I'm fine with taking the sofa." I told him seriously._

_I had said semi-injured because after he came out of the shower his leg was all magically better. I still didn't know how, and I still didn't want to ask. Since it wasn't my business and all…_

_"Annabeth, it wouldn't be gentlemanly to let you take the sofa, so," Then he pushed me towards the bed, "Take the bed."_

_He didn't push me hard enough for me to fall, face front in the bed. But just hard enough to push me to the edge of the bed. I stopped myself before I fell, and turned around. I grabbed a pillow of the bed, and threw it at his head. It was walking back to the sofa, so he didn't expect it. So, I was laughing hard when it hit him on the back of the head and he jumped. He grabbed the pillow from off the floor, and looked at me with an eyebrow raised._

_"This means war, Chase." He said as he gripped on the pillow with both hands._

_"Alright," I said, grabbing two pillows in both my hands._

_Mistake number one, I turned my back on him. The next thing I knew, I heard footsteps coming from behind me at a very fast past. When I turned around, Percy was so close to me. I ducked when he was about to swing at me, then pushed him into the bed._

_"Ha!" I said as I ran to the other side of the room, and jumped over the sofa, and landed on the cool, smooth leather._

_I smiled, believing at had won. Percy rolled over so that he was facing at me, and glared. Then he calmly stood up, and dusted himself off. And I don't know why he did that, the hotel room was so clean! Then he looked at me, and charged. When I say charged I mean full speed! I actually felt the littlest bit of fear, I threw a pillow at him but that didn't stop him. I decided to get up and run away…._

_*End of flashbacks*_

It hurt me a little bit to think about those times. How I had ruined all of that by not trusting Percy. I had burned down all the bridges we managed to build. I felt someone looking at me and when I looked up, it was Percy. He was staring at me with a worried expression. I looked away and turned to Leo.

"Nah. Watch this!" He said as he ran over the side of the plane. He placed his hand over it and something scanned his hand. "Invisible awesome time."

Suddenly, the plane was gone. But Leo's hand was still in mid-air, pressing against an invisible wall. Leo grinned at amazed expressions on his friend's faces.

"Who's the best?" He asked.

"Definitely you, Leo." Will said as he stared at him, wide eyed.

"Alright, the boats are ready to go!" Percy yelled from the lake.

Everyone turned to face him.

"Alright then, let's go." Jason said as he started walking over to the boats.

I followed him and the rest followed me. There were three boats, so we separated into teams.

Jason, Piper and Leo were one group.

Will went with Mirabelle.

And of course, Percy and I were on the other boat.

I wanted to row the boat, but Percy didn't let me. He kept saying he could do it, since he was at his best when he was in water. But I didn't believe me. As he told me those things, all I could hear was; _No, I'm the big strong man. Let me do this._ Even if that was not what he was telling me.

But I was kind of glad Percy was rowing the boat. He got us to the other side quickly. The others took about six more minutes to reach shore, while we were already there. That happened because Jason made the mistake of letting Leo row that boat, he was spent about five minutes going in circles.

"Alright…where do we go now?" Piper asked as Jason helped her jump off the boat.

We all turned to Percy. He was the one who knew where they kept Chiron, Mirabelle did also, but at the moment I didn't feel like trusting her. I don't know why.

"I know where he is, but I don't know the name. But I _can_ lead you there." Percy reassured.

He didn't know the name of the place where Chiron is being held captive….great. Maybe we should listen to Mirabelle…

"Alright, man. Lead the way." Leo said as he gestured for Percy to lead.

Percy smiled and walked into the forest.

***An hour later***

It was getting dark quickly.

I hadn't noticed what time it was when we landed, but we needed to find shelter, before it got too dark. There were always animals in the forests…like spiders. I shook that thought away, trying to calm down my heart beat.

"We should camp for the night." Mirabelle said as if reading my mind.

Great, now everyone can read my mind.

"I can make shelters out of these vines." Leo said as he gathered some loose vines that were hanging off the trees.

"Oh, me too! I remember from survival training." Piper said as she walked over to help him.

See? We wouldn't have known this without Chiron.

_We're going to find you soon…_

We all sprung into work. Some of us getting firewood, some started to prepare the food and others buit shelters. I felt like I was back in the training days, where Chiron would drop us off somewhere, and expected us to survive the night.

But why did I have a feeling that tonight…we might not survive.

I didn't like that feeling. I hadn't felt this before, not since I came here. But know I was more alert, all of a sudden. I could trust everyone here… right?

**I was in a hurry! Sorry if it's bad or short!**

**More updates to come!**

**REVIEW!**


	30. Mirabelle can't be trusted

**I know, I know.**

'**CHILDOFWISDOM WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE?!' you might all be asking.**

**I have three simple answers. School has been really hard. Homework takes about four hours to complete, sometimes more. My teachers love to give 3000 word essays for short little poems, all due the next day.**

**I am so sorry, but I hope you like it!**

**IMPORTANT:**

**If you didn't know, **_**Blondie B. Happy**_** and I are writing a story together! The title of the story (which I recently learned) is Asylum.  
>We made a profile called; <strong>_**CodeName-Athena**_** where we will both write or post stories, that both of us write. I hope you like it!**

Annabeth's POV

Have you ever seen Man vs. Wild? You know where sometimes, he finds himself in some dense forest in some foreign country and he builds hut looking houses from vines? That's exactly what we did. We took the vines and weaved them together, bending and shaping them into small hut houses. There were six of them, which took a lot of time to built, and they were all placed so that it formed an O. In the middle of the O was a small fire, where Will and Leo cooked things in.

There were seven of us, so Piper and I shared a little hut/vine house. We were all sitting around the camp fire and I couldn't help but think of all those times where Chiron would take us to a jungle or a forest (most often the Amazon rainforest) and told us to survive. He had always taught us what we had to do and we just should him that we learned. We were what our parents didn't want, and Chiron took us in and trained us. Why didn't I do this sooner?

"We are sitting around the camp fire and singing our camp fire song. Our C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-g song." Leo murmured under his breath as he rocked from side to side.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around the knees. I rested my head on my knees and looked around. The flames of the fire danced around as Jason tried and failed of getting his marshmallow burnt the right way. Percy was looking out to the forest but then he turned to me and pushed me to the side a little.

"Remember that time when Chiron dropped us off in Yucatan?" Percy asked.

I looked up at him and smiled. There was no way I could forget our time in Yucatan.

_*Flashback*_

"_Remember what I taught you! I will be back first thing tomorrow morning. Good luck, kids!" Chiron shouted into his megaphone as a pure black helicopter lifted higher and higher into the air._

_Piper, Jason, Leo, Percy and I were left on the feet of the ancient Mayan temple by ourselves. Piper's hair was in her trademark braid as she looked around, scanning the area. Jason and Percy headed up to make sure the temple was safe as Leo threw rocks on the ground carefully._

_Chiron never made things easy for us. He planted little bombs in the ground and hired men in black suits, which Leo insisted were ninjas, to attack us every so often. They weren't allowed to injure us, but we were allowed to hit them with all we had. It was a test to see if we were strong, clever and agile enough to survive certain conditions._

_I was just glad we weren't dropped off at the North Pole._

_I walked over to the stairs of the Mayan temple. It was said that the temple was a giant calendar. And that if you counted the steps of all four sides, it equaled 365. Just like there are 365 days in a year._

"_No doubt that there are wild animals here, either native to this place or some Chiron out it. There are weird marks on the trees that usually mean that an animal fought with another." Piper pointed out as she walked towards the steps._

"_Either I threw little pebbles or I didn't hit the right location, but the ground doesn't seem to have landmines." Leo said as he also headed towards the stairs._

"_Then there is only one thing we can do." Jason said._

"_He's right. We have to go inside the temple. No use of staying on the outside, trying to find something that isn't there." Percy finished._

_Those two were always trying to be the leader; which was hard, since they were both naturally born leaders. As we reached the top of the pyramid, I stopped them and looked across the trees. There was another site. A dome looking roof that looked like it was on top of another pyramid. I knew that building. It was the ancient observatory where the Mayans would study what they most loved; the stars._

"_Maybe that's where Chiron wants us to go." I told them, as I stepped forward a bit to get a better look._

_Percy grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I looked at him, confused and mad. He pointed to the edge, letting me know that I was too close and that he didn't want me to fall to my death. I nodded and turned to the rest of the group._

"_I don't know, Annabeth. Chiron dropped us off here. He always leaves us at our destination." Piper told me._

"_But maybe he's trying to teach us a different skill. Haven't you noticed how easy it had been to get up here? That never happens. There is no way that Chiron just dropped us off here so we could have a fun sleep over at an ancient temple." I said, folding my arms._

_I was right, why weren't they seeing my point? I looked at the faces of my friends and they were all doubtful. It was the first time they didn't trust me and it hurt._

"Fine_, stay here then." I said as I went back down the stairs._

_I thought I was going to hear footsteps of them following me, but when I didn't I kept going. I didn't need them. I would go inside the observatory and find Chiron's scroll myself._

_*End of Flashback*_

I didn't get to finish the memory because my train of thought was interrupted. There were noises coming from the woods. Everyone turned to face the sound.

"What…was that?" Will asked.

"If I would know, I will tell you." Piper said as she stood up. "The footsteps are too heavy to be an animal's…"

I stood up with her and took out my knife out. Everyone drew their weapons and waited…and waited and waited. Whatever it was, it was gone. We checked the surroundings but there was nothing there.

"Alright, what times is it?" Jason asked as he looked at me.

I checked the moon and calculated the time in my head, but its position and the color of the sky. Telling the time with the sun is easier. Just face north (if you are in the south) or south (If you are in the north). Divide the equator in the middle. The middle is high noon or 12 o'clock. Count the rest of the sides as fragments. Much easier.

"9:51 pm." I responded.

"So, who will take first watch?" Percy asked.

Jason looked at Percy and smiled, as if Percy had read his mind. I remembered those two boys in Yucatan, running up the steps of an ancient temple. They are still there.

"I will." Piper volunteered.

"I will too, so that you won't have to get bored." Jason told her.

She nodded and pursed her lips. She looked at me for help but I pretended to be interested in a very weird looking plant. What kind of plant was that? Great…now I'm curious. The flower was pretty, little and white with blue lines. I searched my mind for a flower that looked like that…oh! The Veronica Persica. Yes…pretty plant.

"Well, I am tired. I'll take second shift. Wake me up!" Leo said as he jumped into his vine house, causing it to shake.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm third." I told them as I walked inside my little house.

"I'll go with Annabeth. I'll also take the fourth one." Percy volunteered before going off into his own little house, which was next to mine.

Piper and Jason would be alone for a bit…interesting.

**Piper's POV**

The flames danced around and burnt the wood around it. I played with the fire with a stick and when I got bored I through it in there. I felt Jason's gorgeous blue eyes on me, but I refused to look. We had gone apart on rough terms and I never really got over that. All the guys I meant in Spain I would compare to Jason and I didn't go out with none of them. I never stopped liking Jason and I don't think I'll ever will.

Oh, jeez. I sound just like my mother. I never meant her, but Chiron said she was the most beautiful women on earth. She loved relationship things and love. I wish I had here with me, so I could ask her questions. I thank Chiron for being my father, but he never gave me that motherly love a mother can give.

An animal howled in the distance, I looked up into the sky and saw the beautiful, powerful moon looking back down at me.

"Piper?" Jason asked.

I blinked.

He said my name. Should I look?

"Piper, please look at me." He said.

It was as if he said, _Piper look at me_ without the please. My head turned to him and we stared into each other's eyes. Blue to blue, brown or green. I had no idea what color they were at the moment. He scooted over to me and I didn't move. He looked into my eyes and he gently touched my hand. I froze.

"Pipes…I'm sorry. I am so sorry, Piper. I didn't mean to hurt you. All I wanted was for you to be happy. I didn't mean to break your heart in the process." He spoke softly.

I was crying on the inside, but on the outside I was calm and I just looked at him.

"Well, you did. You broke my heart and it's still broken. I came here to help Annabeth find Chiron. That's all." I replied coldly.

He looked down and he didn't meet my eyes. I felt bad but I didn't show it. I wanted to be close to him but my head said; no. So that is what I did.

"Can we be friends?" He asked after he looked up for a minute.

I thought about it. Silence covered the empty spaces for a long time before I responded.

"We can be friends. Just friends." I told him.

He didn't look like that is what he wanted to hear. But he smiled, trying to hide his disappointment, and nodded.

"Friends…just friends…"

**Annabeth's POV**

I dreamt of Yucatan.

I remembered that I had walked all the way to the observatory, when the ground below me started to explode. Percy had followed me, determined not to leave me alone, and we found Chiron's scroll down below in an ancient basement.

But I was awoken by lots of sound, rapid sounds. I knew those sounds. They were gun shots. I jumped out of the floor and ran outside. I was pretty sure I looked horrible with sticks and leaves in my hair, but who cares?

"What is that?" I demanded.

It was still dark outside, very dark. We weren't familiar to this region…so an ambush would be fatal. Everyone woke up from their sleep, looking alarmed.

"We seem to be close to a military training area. We heard chants and marches from here a while ago. We should leave." Piper said.

"Leave? But it took me _forever _to make my-" But one look from Piper and I cut Leo right off. "I mean, I would _love_ to leave. I'll lead." Leo finished.

I turned to Percy, who I thought looked so handsome after he just woke up.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Irkutsk. It's not too far from here. But whatever it is that is making those sounds…we should leave now." Percy advised.

I looked around and told them to move.

"Well, start packing guys."

After we were all packed we followed Leo and Percy forward. We walked around the noise, hoping that we weren't disturbing anything that would get us into even more trouble, when Mirabelle spoke up.

"Last I heard, Kronos was in Aldan." She said.

I stopped and turned to her.

"Aldan? How do you know?" I questioned.

"Do you really have to know? It was a few weeks ago. It's more recent than Percy's, I bet. We're wasting time heading over to Irkutsk."

We all stared at her and she just kept walking. We stayed behind and weighed out options. Percy told us that his information was a bit old, a couple of months maybe. But Chiron was definitely in Russia, with Kronos or without. Leo didn't trust Mirabelle but Will reassured us she would never betray us. They all looked to me for the final answer.

I felt like Judge Judy.

"I think…I'm with Leo on this one, but partially. I don't know how much of my trust Mirabelle has, but if Chiron is in Aldan and not in Irkutsk, we are wasting time." I told them.

"What if we get killed in Aldan and never make it to Irkutsk? I say we check both." Jason said.

"What if he doesn't have that long?" Percy questioned.

"Well, he has survived many years without-"

"Stop it!" I told them. "We can check both. Walking to Aldan is not an option. It's too far. We'll check Irkutsk, get a car, then go to Aldan. Alright?"

They all nodded.

I had no idea where Mirabelle went. We called out her name and looked for her for hours, but we gave up as the sun started to rise. I knew how much of my trust Mirabelle had now; 0%. She left us alone when she knew we were a team, a family. When we meet again, I could already tell it would not be pretty.

We walked to Irkutsk, quietly humming along to the Campfire song song, thanks to Leo.

Let's see what awaits us there.

**So I updated.**

**I will update Warning: Zombie Takeover tomorrow for sure. Lot's of tests got me accupied but I will always make time to write! **

**IMPORTANT:**

**If you didn't know, **_**Blondie B. Happy**_** and I are writing a story together! The title of the story (which I recently learned) is Asylum.  
>We made a profile called; <strong>_**CodeName-Athena**_** where we will both write or post stories, that both of us write.**

**REVIEW!**


	31. We meet other Half-Bloods

**Hey!**

**Sorry for not updating! I know the last chapter was a bit confusing, but I will try to clear that all up in this chapter. Yes, Mirabelle left, but does that really make her a traitor? Or is Annabeth just on edge because she is so focused on finding Chiron?**

**Also!**

**ASYLUM by CodeName-Athena (Blondie B. Happy and I) is up! If you want to check it out, you are more than welcome.**

**Also!**

**I have a new story! It's called; Different Worlds! Please read!**

**Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

When we reached the city of Irkutsk, Russia…well, it was bigger than what I thought it would be. Tall buildings tried to touch the sky as we watched it from afar. How could I have forgotten it was one of the largest cities in Siberia? The architecture of some of the older buildings were flawless and they city was crowded with people, cars and big yellow banners written in Russian. If Chiron was here, how much time would it take for us to find him?

Mountains also accompanied the city. The mountain tops were filled with snow, which covered the most part of the mountain. There was one thing that we definitely needed to get while we were here and that thing was a good coat. Russia was extremely cold this time of the year.

"Okay…so where exactly was Chiron in this city?" Leo asked as he put his hands in his back pockets.

Percy looked down, trying to think of something, but he shook his head.

"I don't know the name, but I can take you there." He said.

My eyes turned to him. How did he know _where_ Chiron was? Has he been there before? I shook those thoughts away and looked towards the city. I promised I would trust Percy…I _promised_.

"We better get going. We can't just stand here. We will freeze to death." Piper said as she started her way towards the city.

Of all of us here, she was the coldest. She was in shorts and a t-shirt. Jason was the first to follow her, which made me smile on the inside, and the rest of us followed.

When walked until we reached some of the little shores that were on the outer part of the city. Most of them were restaurants, offering food that I had no idea what it was. I had learned almost every language, but I never got the chance to know Russian, since Chiron was kidnapped before he could teach us.

"Can't we stop to eat first?" Leo whined as we passed yet another restaurant.

"We don't have Russian Rouble." Will said as he walked.

"Rubble? Why would we need rubble? All I want is _food._" Leo exclaimed.

"Russian Rouble is the Russian currency. The Russian Rouble is just the name for their money, like we call ours; dollars. But they always welcome Euros and US dollars." I told them as I turned around to look at my freezing friends.

The road we were walking on was full of pebbles which made _crunch_ sounds as we walked. We were surrounded my stores on both sides. Some stores were blue and white, yellow and green, orange and purple, etc.

"I got the Euros and I'm pretty sure you guys got the dollars. All I want is some good, warm clothes. After that, I'll treat you guys to something." Piper said as she walked up the steps to a giant store.

The store was about four stories tall, with giant class windows revealing manikins in beautiful Russian style clothes. The stores name was; **Вы находитесь в стиле**. In the bottom it said; _you're in style!_ Oh good, they put it in English.

"This looks expensive, Pipes." Jason said as he looked up at her.

She smiled down at him, shrugged, and walked into the store.

"Expensive? Yes!" Leo said as he ran in after her.

I smiled and jogged up the steps and walked into the door. As soon as the automatic doors opened, I was welcomed by the warmth of the store. There were girls with nametags, waving at us from the cash register. I didn't wave back because it seemed pretty weird to me, but Will and Leo didn't see a reason why _not_ to wave.

Percy walked in next to me and grabbed my hand in his, intertwined our fingers. I looked up at him, and he just smiled down at me. We walked over to the stairs. The first two floors were all for girls and the top floors where for the guys. I let Percy go up the stairs but he turned to me instead.

"You trust me right?" He asked me with a goofy smile.

"I do." I told him as I smiled back.

"Good. See you in a few, Wise Girl." He said as he ran up stairs.

I was going to reply when I was dragged backwards. My instinct told me to judo flip whoever this was over my shoulder, but when I looked back, I saw it was Piper dragging me off somewhere. As we were looking at the long red coats and the colorful clothes that didn't match what-so-ever, three nice Russian girls came over to us.

Two of them had midnight black hair and the other one had red hair. They were wearing some of the clothes that the store sold and they had nametags.

Алёна (Alyona)

Вера (Vera)

Дарья (Darya)

They all had dark green eyes and wide smiles on their faces. I was extremely uncomfortable but Piper smiled back, forcing herself to be nice.

"Hi! Welcome to, _You're in style!_ May I help you with anything?" Alyona said as she flipped her dark hair to the side.

She spoke with a deep Russian accent, which is what I would expect from her. Maybe she wasn't a threat, but I would never let my guard down.

"No, we're good. I know my way around clothes." Piper said as she lifted up a red coat with fur inside and smiled at me.

I didn't really know much about clothes, since beauty and fashion weren't my best subjects, but it would be nice to look Russian. Maybe they wouldn't notice us, since we would look like the locals who lived here.

"Okay." Vera said as she nodded, her short black haired bobbed up and down.

"We will await you in the register." Darya said as the three of them walked away.

I looked at Piper with an eyebrow raised but she just shrugged. Piper always tried to see the good in people, but not all people were good.

By the time we finished we looked completely different. The girls had come back and helped us pick something out. They took us back to the other side of their shop, where it was a beauty salon. They did our hair in a Russian style (even if I complained the whole time) and made us look like one of them.

My style was more…casual. I had on a dark blue long sleeve shirt that almost reached my knees. Over the shirt I had on a jacket made of fur. The color of the jacket was a light grey. I had on black skinny jeans and ankle high black boots the color of blue. I usually hated small boots, but these would have to do. On my head was a Russian hat that most people usually wore. It was also made of fur.

Now, on the other hand…The girls had a bit more fun picking out Piper's clothes. Piper was wearing a dress, just below her knees. The dress was white with a lot of designs, the colors of royal blue, orange and black. It was a dress made to support the harsh winters, so it had long sleeves and a turtle neck. She had on black skinny jeans under the dress (which I didn't understand), a fur coat and hat. Piper didn't seem too happy with their choices, but she looked stunning. She could easily run in what she was and fight, looking great. She also had on ankle high books, but her boots were brown.

She didn't look to happy, but she really didn't want to disappoint the girls. She let herself be dressed up as a doll without complaining, but she bought extra clothes. Before we left, the girls held us back. My instinct told me to fight but I waited to see what they were going to say. Piper stood next to me, ready to take out her knife.

"We just wanted to say; Good Luck on your mission." Vera said.

But she didn't have her accent anymore. Nope, it was perfect English. I narrowed my eyes as my hand slowly inched towards my knife. Darya took a card out of her pocket and showed it to us.

**H.A.L.F – B.L.O.O.D**

**Darlene Marshal**

I stared at the I.D card were our old I.D cards when Chiron used to train us. There were two groups; the Half-Bloods and the Demigods. They were the same, but one group was ranked higher than the others, and that group was the Demigods, the group we all belonged too. Piper blinked as she looked at me and smiled.

"Your-"

"-one of Chiron's students? Yes. We heard about you guys on the news in Boston." Darya said as she put the I.D card away.

"The news?" Piper asked.

"Yes. Annabeth and Percy have caused…um…some major trouble that did not go unnoticed."

Piper smiled at me and I smiled back. I was going to reply when there came a loud boom from the upstairs. Either something fell, someone caused something to fall, or something worse was happening. The girls looked alarmed.

"Did you know about this?" I demanded.

"N-no, we were just here to help you save our teacher, I swear." Alyona, whatever her real name is, stuttered.

I loved it when my glare had powerful affects on people.

A yell came up from upstairs that strangely sounded like my name. I glared at the stairs and took out my knife.

"If you three had anything to do with this…" I didn't finish the sentence. They could finish it on their own.

The five of us ran up stairs…we weren't expecting to see what we saw.

**I HAVE A NEW STORY!**

**It's called; **_**Different Worlds.**_

**I hoped you liked it! Next chapter is filled with action.**

**Review!**


	32. (14)

**It's my Birthday Today!**

**That's why I didn't update. But I will update tomorrow.**

**I wanted to wish a wonderful Birthday to: **_pipermclean-beautyqueen!_

**Yeah, we were born on the same day. Happy Birthday, Kiara!**

**I'll update tomorrow. A bunch of stories, so keep an eye out.**

**~ChildOfWisdom**


	33. Mr J and Mr C

**Hey guys! **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I had MAJOR writer's block for this story. I didn't really know where I should start, how it should end, so I just skipped it but it explains everything! I promise.**

**I hope you like it.**

**R&R**

Annabeth's POV

My legs hurt, my lungs lacked air, I was sweating and we were hiding in a small room where a kind man named J (yes, just the letter) hid us in.

How did this all happen? Here, I'll explain it to you.

I had gone up to see why the boys needed our help and the girls and I ran into a little…trouble. The boys were being attacked by figures in long black coats, skillful with swords and guns, at the top of the _You're in Style_ store. We fought them for as long as we could have, but it seemed impossible. Not only do our new Russian clothing kind of prevent us from doing those things, but we were seriously out numbered. The new Half-Bloods we had just meant told us to get out through the back and we did so, reluctantly. A big group of them chased after us when we suddenly meant the man named J. He told us to follow him, in English, and we clearly had no choice too, since we were lost and about to get captured. He had taken us deep into a wooded area and inside there was a small clearing with a barn. He told us to go inside the little hidden door on the floor that was covered with hay and we did so.

So that is how we ended up in a very small and uncomfortable space, all squished together, sweaty and extremely tired.

"Ugh, I'm clausterphobic!" Leo whined as he pushed Jason away from him so that he would have more space, but ended up squishing us all against the wall by accident. We all held in the urge to scream at him. "And it's so hot! I think I'm going to go in Cardiac Arrest!"

It was a bit hot in here, but that was only because we were all sweaty and in a closed spaced. Outside, it was much cooler. The air became stuffy, making it difficult to breath but no one made a move to get out. Whoever those people were, they were well trained. They _almost_ made formidable opponents against us and our training. We could have taken one, or two, or six but _twenty_ was a whole other story. I really wanted to get out of my long sleeved shirt but I knew it was pointless. We would just have to wait for J to call us out and tell us the coast was clear.

That's another thing too. Trusting a mysterious man named J, that fast and that quick. This could have easily been a trap. An spy who had successfully gotten the targets into a small room, tired and a bit beaten up, reading to hand them over to the enemy for some sort of boon. But, J seemed alright. He seemed trust worthy. But just because he seemed like it, didn't mean he really was.

"Oh, calm down, Leo." I whispered, trying to get him to shut up for just this once. I really didn't want those people finding us again. "You're not going into Cardiac Arrest. Do you even know what that means?"

"No, but it fit into the sentence well! I feel like I'm suffocating!"

"You're not making it any better," Piper pointed out. "It's not a picnic at the park for us either." She said gesturing to Percy, Jason, Will and I.

"No one understands me." He pouted.

I would do anything to sit down, but there was barely any space for us standing up. I knew sitting down wasn't an option. My legs felt as if they were going to give out from under me and the cut on my fore head was making the room spin around really, really fast. I felt someone's strong arms wrap around my waist and help me stand. I looked up to come face to face with Percy. And his face was really close. His eyes, still managing to look an incredible shade of green in the dark, were filled with concern and exhaustion.

"You're forehead's bleeding too much." He said, but to me it all sounded far away and echoed.

My eyes suddenly felt really heavy, wanting to give in under all the pressure, making it really hard to blink.

"She looks pale." Will commented.

"Don't worry guys. That Mr. J guy will come get us as soon as the coast is clear. Annabeth will be alright." Piper told the rest of them, trying to convince them.

She couldn't convince me because I barely heard her and I couldn't keep my mind straight. All I heard was 'Worry, guys… come get…coast…Annabeth…alright'.

"I-I'm fine." I said.

But it took all the energy I had to say those two words.

Feeling drained, my legs finally gave out from under me and my eyes fluttered closed. I felt Percy's arms tighten around my waist, but everything was started to fade to darkness. And I couldn't do anything to stop it.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth went limp in my arms and my worry levels rose to maximum. I told Jason to rip out a part of his sleeve and I applied pressure on Annabeth's wound to stop it from bleeding. When we were getting new clothes those who-knows-what-they-are attacked us at that expensive store Leo and Piper wanted to go into, and one of those idiots tried stabbing me in my back…a certain part where I'm vulnerable, but Annabeth intercepted with her knife. She managed to disarm him, but he took out a small knife from inside his coat and cut a thick line on Annabeth's forehead.

I had almost killed the guy if Will hadn't hit him with a pole in the head. I hope it hurt him, because of anything happened to my Wisegirl…I would hunt that guy down and kill him.

We waited there for who knows who long. The Mr. J guy still hadn't come when Annabeth's tanned skin started to turn pale. I didn't think twice, so I busted through the door with the blonde beauty in my arms and walked out of the barn despite the warnings from the others. I wasn't going to let her die, not on my watch.

Outside a cold breeze greeted me. I wrapped my arms tighter around Annabeth, praying that I could warm her enough. J was outside in his car, looking outside the window into the oppisote direction as if he had never meant us.

Now, that got me a bit mad.

J was an old man, his face wrinkled up a bit, a hat covering his hear and he had a grey beard. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt under a brown jacket, jeans and brown leather boots. The others came out from behind me and Jason walked up to Mr. J, knocking angrily on the glass of his car. The old man jumped and looked at Jason with wide, surprised eyes. Did he have sort term memory loss? Did he forget he pushed us into that room and told us to wait? Was he waiting for those enemy people to pick us up?

"Excuse me, Mr. J, but our friend needs medical attention." Jason said as politely as he could.

I was glad he was the one that had to talk. If it had been me, I would have said something that would make my mom ashamed of me.

"Mr. J? Oh, you must be talking about my twin brother." The man seemed more relieved now, but he just confused all of us. Twin brother? "He called me over here, but he's in the house not too far from here. Please, hurry inside."

I didn't have time to ask questions. I don't play around with Annabeth's life. We all got in and I hugged Annabeth as the man drove further into the woods.

* * *

><p>It was an old log cabin with a big fire place, big enough to keep the cabin at a very warm temperature. Mr. J (the real one) had apologized for not getting their sooner, but he wasn't the age he used to be and had stayed behind because of heart pains. Of course, that just made me feel incredibly guilty and selfish, but it was Annabeth I was dealing with here. I had no choice.<p>

Mr. J's twin brother, Mr. C was a doctor with over 40 years of experience. He had gotten everything he had needed and had taken all of our seriously wounded to a small room where he bandaged everyone up. We were a bit suspicious, if not me more than everyone, about the good old men. They seemed more than just a hunter and a doctor but they weren't revealing any information, even with my years of training…I couldn't crack them.

I was sitting down in a small sofa, tapping my foot impatiently against the wooden floor as Mr. C helped Annabeth in the back room with Piper. Mr. J had walked slowly out of the chicken with a tray filled with little snacks and hot chocolate. We had all taken one, but my mind was still on Annabeth.

"So tell us, Mr. J, what is your real name?" I asked again, for the hundredth time.

He gave me that same look that said, _when are you going to give up, son?_ He sighed, rocking forward on his rocking chair and placing his hands on his knees.

"Well, son, I gotta tell ya something. I ain't from these parts but I grew up here all me life. Before I moved to this country, I worked for an earlier version of what ye and your friends do. I ain't gonna tell no one my real name. Maybe it's because I've already forgot it, since I never use it much." He said sighing.

"I like your accent." Leo commented.

"If you can't tell us your name, can you at least tell us how you knew we were here? Why did you help us?" I asked, ignoring Leo.

"Well, that part ain't heard, sonny. I was walking through town, mindin' my own business when I hear screamin and shoutin coming from that girly shop," He said, gesturing with his arms. "I called up me brother, Mr. C over there to come help me get ye out of the path of them peoples. It ain't fun playin with them, son, trust me on that one."

"Yeah, the attack us. That must mean they were working with Kronos and Luke right? It had to be that-" But I was cut off by Mr. J.

"Don't be shoutin names like that here, boy! Names gots power. You don't know who you talkin about. We don't mess with Kronos here and he don't mess with us." Mr. J said, shutting me up as he stood up. "I think my brother is done banding up the blonde girl. You might want to go check on her."

I immediately stood up as soon as he said 'blonde girl' and walked over to the small room where Annabeth was. I noticed that the cabin was filled with pictures hanging around the fire and everyone were on the walls. Little American flags were hung on the wall too. There were pictures of Mr. C when he was younger in a white coat (I knew it was Mr. C because he was holding a doctors book. I swear, they are both so alike it's scary. The only thing different from them is the way they talk.), and there was Mr. J holding a rifle or was that Mr. C?

I knocked then opened the door to the little room and saw Annabeth lying down on a twin sized bed with her eyes barely open. Piper was sitting on her bedside as Mr. C put away some of his medicines neatly into a small box.

"Is she alright?" I asked Mr. C, but Annabeth managed to weakly roll her eyes.

"You can ask me yourself, Seaweed Brain." She said, her voice weak and fragile.

My heart did a little dance when she said Seaweed Brain and I wanted to do nothing else then to climb into bed with her and talk to her, playing with her hair, singing random song lyrics into her ear. But we weren't here for that. We were here, she was hurt, and her mind was focused on nothing except finding Chiron.

She had no time for me.

"She's going to be fine. But she is a stubborn one. I told her she should rest but she says she has 'faced worse than a minor cut'." Mr. C said as he shook his head, slowly got up and left.

Piper stood up and looked at me, giving me a small smile. She had her hair sticking up all over her head making her look like the Statue of Liberty, her clothes were dirty, and arms were bandaged up.

"I'm going to do see if there's a bathroom nearby where I can fix this mess," She said pointing to her hair. "I'll see you later, Annabeth."

"See ya, Pipes." Annabeth smiled.

And with that, Piper left the room leaving us alone. She closed the door behind her too.

I pulled up a chair and placed it near where she was lying down. I could have imagined Annabeth waking up, wanting to sit up but being pushed down by the doctor and Piper. They had to come to some sort of agreement to make Annabeth actually lay down and not sit up. I wondered what that was…

"Hey." She told me as she closed her eyes and leaned further into the bed, making herself comfortable.

"Hey," I replied. "You gave me quite the scare back their…how did you know?" I asked, taking her hand gently in mine.

I knew Annabeth was in pain, I knew the cut was hurting her, but she did a heck of a good job hiding it. She smiled weakly at me, opening her eyes making her stormy grey ones meet my green ones.

"I remember when you got operated in your back when we were training all those years ago." She said wistfully. "I guess I just wanted to protect you…I don't know why, I just jumped in on instinct, you know?"

And I did know. I would have jumped in the way of a sword for Annabeth any day, even if it cost me my life. I just didn't want Annabeth doing the same for me.

"I could have taken the hit." I argued.

She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"No, you couldn't have. You almost died because of that bullet wound in your back. You're a miracle Percy. You're lucky to be even walking. I couldn't let…" She sighed. "I couldn't let anything hurt you."

I looked down at her.

Her skin was slowly starting to recover its normal color. Strands of curly blonde hair were stuck onto her face, a bandaged covered her forehead, she was sweaty and her clothes were just as dirty as Piper's…yet she still managed to look breathtakingly beautiful.

I grabbed her hand and looked at her with at least a dozen different emotions on my face. Worry, concern, exhaustion, hurt, care, kindness, but most importantly…gratefulness. What she had said was true. If that man would have stabbed me in the small of my back, it would have killed me. But she saved my life…again.

Another thing I owed her.

I still didn't forget that she had taken me out of jail and on this giant mission, if you want to call it that. I owed her my life, yet I wanted to give her something more.

"You look cute when your worried." She said, making me laugh.

"When am I not worried with you around? I constantly have to watch out for you, the one time I let my guard down and look what happened. You got hurt. I couldn't life with myself if-"

"-if nothing," She said. "I made that decision. I can take care of myself. I-" She put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes tightly.

"Annabeth, stop, if you want to argue, we'll argue later. When you feel better." I told her as I pulled the blanket on top of her. "Get some sleep."

"I'm not tired." She lied to me.

"I didn't ask you if you were tired or not, Annie. Sleep."

"Don't call me, Annie." She glared.

"An…nie. You can't control me."

"No, but I can slap you."

I was about to say something else when the light went off and the fan stopped working. Every light in the house went dark, we were swallowed by darkness.

**I know. Cliff hanger. I'm sorry!**

**I don't have any more time to write! I hope you like it. **

**NEXT STORY(or stories) UPDATED WILL BE:**

**Warning: Zombie Takeover and Forbidden Love (maybe From the Past)**

**Thanks so much!**

**REVIEW**


	34. Close to Finding Chiron

**Hey, guys! I'd like to wish you a late Valentines Day! I've been a bit busy, like I'm sure everyone else is, but I managed to write this while I was doing homework so I hope you like it!**

**Shout out to: Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades (Who joined my fanfic family!),**

**Goddess of fear (Who also joined my fanfic family)**

**and **

**All my other family members who are on my fanfic family list! If you want to be a part of it, just PM me!**

Prison Love

Annabeth's POV

"The light doesn't work." Percy told me as he tried to turn on the light switch.

"Well, duh, Percy. The lights went out. Power outage, maybe." I told him as I tried to sit up.

But I couldn't. My head felt like it was filled with air and I knew that if I stood up and tried to walk I would get dizzy and eventually fall. But I had this feeling in my gut that told me something was wrong. I had always trusted my instincts. As much as I loved to think things through and make a well thought-out plan, my instincts have saved my life in many different occasions. And something inside me told me that this wasn't an accident. This was planned.

Someone or something cut off the lights. It was no accident.

The door suddenly snapped open and I could faintly see the silhouette of Mr. J holding his rifle in his hand. Percy instinctively moved in front of me, getting ready to take a bullet for me if he had too or fight Mr. J at any moment.

"Get the lass, some people have been spotted lookin at me house. The lights went off and that ain't no coincidence. That man ya'll were talkin 'bout must know ya'll are here. We gotta go." Mr. J said as he turned and ran the other direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess we'll just find out." Percy told me as he picked me up, bridal style, and ran out the door.

He was careful not to bump into any walls, drop me, or anything else, but I as angry with the fact that I was still to defenseless to even run for my own life. I only went along with it because I knew it was the only way out of here and Percy was more than capable of rescuing me.

"Over here!" Mr. C called out from the back, where he waited in a black truck.

Leo, Jason, Piper and Will were already inside the car along with Mr. J and Mr. C. Percy carefully placed me into the space between Leo and Jason then climbed in himself. Mr. C didn't want for anyone to tell him anything…without turning on the headlights of the car; he sped off into the forest in the dark.

This was dangerous but clever at the same time. We were being chased by an unknown enemy, or at least unknown to me, in the dark secluded forest where no one would hear us if we died. We were going at high speeds, at about 70-80mph passing and cutting in between trees like if it was nothing. We didn't turn on the lights because it would be a give-a-way, like a big sign with flashing lights saying: HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE! PLEASE COME AND KILL ME. –THANK YOU.

Mr. C was an elderly man. He had probably lived here is whole live. He most likely know these parts like the palm of his hand. The two elderly twins both had a deep Russian accent yet they spoke perfect English. I knew there was something more to them, but I didn't have time to think about that. I had bigger problems on my plate.

We were all injured in some way or another. At least the others got something to eat and to drink so that would give them some energy if they had to take off running. The car was jumping up and down. Poor Jason, since he was so tall, kept hitting his head on the roof of the car every so often. Piper was in the back seat, with Leo. They both had guns in their hands, pointing them out the window looking out into the darkness…but there was no one.

In the distance you could hear the sounds of vehicles coming after us, but they weren't big enough to be seen. Maybe black motorcycles. Yeah, that had to be it.

"To ye left, brotha!" Mr. J yelled as he stuck his rifle out of the window and shot into the darkness.

I sat up enough to see something long and black crash to the floor and do a couple of somersaults before crashing into a tree and going up in flames. I turned to face Percy and he looked as confused as I was, but then the truck bounced and Percy hit his head on the window.

"Ow!"

"Trackers! Those were trackers, J!" Mr. C told him as he took a sharp left turn, making us all smack into the cold glass windows and to crush each other.

"I told ya! Darn them, fellows. They pickin a fight with the wrong peoples!" Mr. J shouted as he shot something again. "Indian girl and Hispanic boy, shoot the moving objects to ye right! Anything that moves! Even if yar not sure!"

"Got it!" Piper yelled her hair whipping widely behind her.

"Si, Senor!" Leo yelled back.

Gun shots, explosions, yells of victory, Jason and Will shouting directions, Mr. C driving with his face completely concentrated, and Mr. J was having so much run shooting his rifle I was afraid he would have a heart attack.

Percy held on to me like if he let go, I would end up like those guys driving the motorcycles. I was pretty mad. It was the first time, in a very long time, where I had been in a high speed pursuit and I wasn't having any fun.

"HIT THE DECK!" Will yelled as everyone went to the floor.

Bullets rained down on the car but they didn't come into the car, they just touch on to the glass and to the car.

"Bullet proof car? Awesome!" Leo exclaimed as he shot someone through the small opening in the back window.

"STOP THE CAR!" Someone yelled from outside, one of the motorcycle riders.

"As if!" Piper yelled back as she shot the front wheel of the motorcycle, sending the guy flying until his face smacked into a tree.

"That's my girl!" Jason yelled, not noticing what he had said.

I saw Piper blush, but she didn't lose focus of what she was doing. That was part of our training. I actually still remember Chiron training us this…

_**Flashback!**_

_The mini versions of ourselves, about twelve or thirteen years old all sat around in a circle on a gigantic blue mat. Chiron walked in through the door. At this time he was about thirty-two or so years old. His brown eyes scanned the crowd of Half-Bloods and his eyes landed on me. He smiled a bit then looked up to make his announcement._

"_Today we are going to learn about _focus_. When you are in a mission, you can never lose your focus no matter what happens around you. Any volunteers?" he asked._

_No one raised their hand. Being a volunteer in these classes meant letting Chiron embarrassed you infront of the entire class, but that was part of learning. I was a bit scared, but I didn't show it. I was the Half-Blood who had been in this program the longest. I was the youngest kid to ever be chosen for this program. Chiron raised me and he LOVED to use me for these examples. I think it's because my name always comes to his mind first._

"_Annabeth, my darling, please come up here and sit in the middle of the mat." He told me._

_The good thing about this is that no one laughs or snickers. Everything we learn and everything we do is completely serious. I tied my hair back into a pony tail and walked to the middle of the mat where I sat down and waited for orders. Percy was right in front of me and he winked at me and sent me a thumps up. This was prohibited. And we were supposed to learn about focus. How could I focus with Percy in front of me._

_Chiron…you're good._

"_Alright, Annabeth…You're being chased by terrorist and you are going to be outnumbered unless you keep shooting them with these arrows." Chiron said as he handed me a bow and a quiver filled with arrows._

_I threw them over my shoulder and watched as the walls opened up in various places, little trap doors opening and showing small targets. This would be easy. I was in advanced archery and Chiron himself taught me how to use the Bow and Arrow._

_I would pass this test. Only to make my teacher proud._

"_Now, Class, as Annabeth is doing this you are going to shout out distracting things to her. Annabeth, you must maintain your focus on the moving targets. If not, you're going to be ambushed." Chiron told me._

_I nodded._

_This might not be as easy as I thought._

"_Ready…Set…Begin!" Chiron yelled._

_One target down. Place arrow, pull back, release. Place arrow, pull back, release. Three targets down. Place arrow, pull back, release. Place arrow, pull back, release. Place arrow, pull back, release. Six arrows down…._

"_Annabeth, look out, its bigfoot!" Leo shouted._

"_Annabeth, there's a spider on your shoulder!" Clarisse shouted out._

_That one scared me a bit, making me hit the target but not in the bull's-eye. Darn you, Clarisse._

_Place arrow, pull back, release. Place arrow, aim, pull back, make sure of the aim, release. Place arrow, aim, pull back, aim, release, hit._

"_Annabeth, there's one behind you!"_

"_Annabeth, Annie, Anna, Angie, Anyabeth, all the names, la la la!"_

_I knew that the targets were only in front of me, so I didn't listen to the first comment. The second one did irritate me, but I kept going._

_Place arrow, pull back, aim, release._

"_One Direction!"_

"_Percy, Loves you!"_

"_Percy and Annabeth, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes training, then comes a couple taking down all bad guys!" They sang._

_I felt a bit of anger and I was blushing. I started missing the targets but they kept singing, clapping, dancing, smiling, laughing, and all the other stupid things while singing the song. I saw Chiron stand off to my side, his hands crossed._

"Focus_." He mouthed._

_Focus, ANNABETH, FOCUS!_

_I managed to get as many targets as I could have, trying to block out their stupid song (that PERCY himself was singing along too) (That idiot), and I managed to stop the ambush._

_Chiron was proud._

_**End of Flashback!**_

"Did we lose them? There hasn't been any more movement in a while." Jason asked as he looked the window.

"Keep looking out the window. Those people are sneaky." Mr. C said as he drove, this time pressing the breaks hard, causing us all to hit the seat in front of us.

"Ow! Dang it, my shoe!" Leo exclaimed.

"Sorry. Which way, J?" Mr. C asked.

"Right, brotha."

"What's the plan, Misters. If it's okay to ask?" I asked them.

Mr. C started to the right and kept driving straight for a few minutes before he started to explain.

"We're driving you kids to the next town. That's as much as we can do, I'm sorry." Mr. C said.

"No, no, we're extremely grateful for everything you two did. Thank you." I told her.

"No, problem lassie." Mr. J said.

He turned up the radio to a folk song which was very familiar.

**I've got a ticket for the long way round**

**Two bottle whiskey for the way**

**And I would sure love some sweet company**

**So I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?**

**When I'm gone**

**When I'm go-o-ne**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.**

**You're gonna miss me by my hair,**

**You're gonna miss me everywhere,**

**Oh,**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.**

[An hour later.]

[Russia]

[Still Annabeth's POV]

"There ya go, Lads." Mr. j said as he saw us walk out of the car.

I felt better. I guess all the adrenaline rush from the chase made me feel better. My name wasn't Annabeth Chase for nothing, after all. Sometimes the bad guys get confused and they say my name wrong. They say; _Chase Annabeth_! Like, go and chase Annabeth. Yeah. It's crazy.

"Thank you, we owe you big time." Piper said as she looked inside the car, waving a bit.

"Well…anything for fellow operatives." Mr. C said as he and Mr. J took out…their ideas.

D.e.m.i.g.o.d ID's.

My jaw fell. Their ID's were older than ours, like an older version. We were called Half-bloods know, but it's the same thing. They both worked for different units a long time ago, maybe down to Chiron's time.

"He's here you know. The man you've been looking for." Mr. C said as they both hid their ID's into their shirts.

"This here's Kronos country. Be careful, lass. You're 'bout to be facing danger." Mr. J said.

"We kinda figured that, but thank you for pointing it out." Leo said as he smiled.

"We should get going." Will said.

"There's a reliable friend here who is going to help you. Find the old toy store at the end of town. She'll help you from there." Mr. C said.

"Good luck, ya'll!"

Then the old twin demigods drove off, dust arising as the car disappeared from view. We stood there on an old, dirt road filled with pebbles. The sky was dark, but the sun was going to rise soon. We turned around to face the old town.

Small, broken houses had paint peeling off of them. There were stores…about three of them. A market, a clothing shop and a beauty salon. There were about two dozen houses from where we were standing that were visible. A farm and a school house…but no toy store.

"I wonder if this is even the right town." Leo said as he put his hands on his hips.

Percy wrapped his arm around my waist, giving me support as we walked towards the town.

"We should find the toy store." Will said.

"That's what we are trying to do." Jason told him.

We kept walking.

Everything seemed dead or close to it. A large cemetery covered the back of the town and the tombstones were visible from the light of the rising sun.

"So this is Kronos country." Piper murmured as she kicked a stone.

"The toy store most be farther down the road. Come on." I told him as I walked forward with Percy.

I was so close to finding Chiron, I didn't even feel the pain of walking any more.

I'm close…I'm so close….

I smiled a bit as we continued down the path.

**How was that? I hope you liked it!**

**Review!**


	35. Author's Note (Please Read)

**Guys, I am so sorry I haven't been able to update.**

**But, like you already know, I don't have a computer so I can't update regularly like I used to. And now I can't go to the library either because we moved again.**

**I don't know when I will be able to update, but I wanted to let you know that i will be continuing the stories. I won't stop writing for anything, even if it takes a lot of work to write. I will try to update as soon as I possibly can.**

**I'm sorry I can't write. You were probably expecting a new update. I'm so sorry.**

**~ChildOfWisdom**


	36. Chapter 36

Hey, guys! I bet you thought this was an update so let me apologize in advanced. I am so sorry!

**I have MAJOR writer's block for this story. And I really wanna update it.**

**Any ideas, guys? I need some sort of idea so i can pick up the story from there and continue it. I really don't wanna put this story in Stand-By like I did with "My Love For You".**

**Any and ALL ideas are welcome!**

Thanks.

-ChildOfWisdom


	37. What was waiting for us at the Toy Store

**Thank you for the suggestions! I was having a major case of writer's block for this story and I haven't updated in months, and I felt bad for making you guys wait so much.**

**Anyways, I loved all the ideas and they all inspired me! I will be trying to use bits and pieces of all of them to combine them into something awesome! I wanted to thank:**

Wise Girl

random person

gilly boy

meguravi

Mythology1323

gmsnumber1percabethfan

**For their amazing reviews and ideas. Thanks so much!**

**On with the story….**

Annabeth's POV

The abandoned toy store looked like something that came out of a scary movie. The town itself seemed to be deserted, like a ghost town, but the toy store was a whole other different thing. The paint was chipped off and falling around a giant clowns head, which was missing an eye. The clowns head was all covered with red, green and white paint making it look like the Joker from the Batman movies. It had been vandalized so there were drawn in sharp teeth and other things on it. The toy store itself looked like it was going to crumble and disperse into dust if anyone touched it. The windows were broken, graffiti decorated the sides of it and the front door was wooden and old with the sign _"come inside, we're open!"_ written in Russian dangled from it.

"Oh, god…" Leo whispered as Percy opened the rusty old gate. The gate creaked. "_We_ have to go in _there_?"

"Scared?" Piper smirked as she followed the blonde haired, blue eyed boy down the path that led to the store.

I waited until everyone went ahead, looked behind me and scanned the area one last time for anything suspicious or out of place. The wind blew the curtains of the old houses, picking up and dragging dust and dust through the air. Nothing seemed to be moving or even alive.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I quickly turned around to see who it was. Percy gave me a small smile and with his head he gestured to the others.

"You coming?" He asked.

"Right behind you."

I made sure the gate was closed again, just in case someone passed through the town. I didn't want anyone to know we were here and by anyone, I mean Kronos. We walked through the grass instead of the pathway, to make sure there weren't any noticeable footprints, either. The grass was yellow and dead, from either the cold or the lack of water, so no one would notice we walked on it.

Unless they were already watching us.

I carefully pushed the wooden door open and winced when it creaked loudly. Inside, the store was scarier than it was on the outside. Everything was covered with dust, dolls and actions figures laid scattered all around the floor (some were missing eyes or half their faces as if someone burned them), and an eerie silence filled up all the corners of the old room.

"Why would those two send us here? I see nothing useful, much less someone who will help us!" Leo complained only to be silenced by Jason.

"I'm sure they had a reason…all we have to do is find it."

I nodded, agreeing with his words.

"We have to find a sort of sign, or symbol. Something _demigod _or _half-blood_ related." I whispered the last part. "Keep your eyes peeled. Remember our training."

We all split up into little search teams. Leo and Will. Jason and Piper. Percy and I. Going off into different directions, I carefully watched the floor I was walking on, not wanting to set anything off. I still don't know if we could trust Mr. C and Mr. J, even after all they did for us. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I'm ungrateful, because without them we would have been caught by Kronos already, but we are in _Kronos territory_. He knows this part of the world better than we do. He could have eyes and ears everywhere. Including the two divergent twins.

There were hundreds of shelves around the store. Percy and I walked in between two of them, looking around, searching for any sign or any clue. Behind us, a toy fell off the shelf which made me jump (not that Percy noticed). There was no one behind us. Maybe it was just the wind.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Percy whispered.

"Anything related to our organization. An acronym, like CHB. Or a drawing or some sort." I told him as I examined one of the shelves, wiping away the dust with my fingers. There was something small and carved out. I pushed the toys off of the shelves and told Percy to help me wipe the dust away.

There were a word written in a red liquid…The word _YOU_.

"I found something!" Jason's voice exclaimed from some direction.

"No way, me too!" Leo said.

"It's words!"

"Read them out loud." Percy commanded.

I looked at him, his face was close to mine and his eyebrows were collided together. He wore an expression of worry and concentration. I was surprised that he said what I was going to say. There was a message here. Maybe a clue to where Chiron was being held or something. Maybe there was a word in all the tall, dusty shelves of this store. But it would take hours to find and read them all, not that I was complaining. If it took hours to find Chiron, days, weeks…I would do it.

"I have-"

"-found-"

"-you." Percy finished.

My eyes widened.

There were footsteps coming from the front door, from the back door. The broken windows were broken even more as something smashed into them, cracking them and then the mysterious people ran inside. Grabbing my hand, Percy dragged me to the center of the store where we were meant by the others.

It didn't take long before we were completely surrounded by the men wearing all black, their faces covered and guns in their hands.

Everything was quiet. I stood facing about 10 guys who were facing my direction, but there was 6 of us and I guessed there were more than 10 facing the others who were behind me. Percy's arm brushed mine, as if asking _"What are we going to do?"_. My mind started to work overtime.

There were too many of them to fight, not that we couldn't do it, but you don't have to be a genius to know that 6 people can't beat about 30 or 40 of them. This wasn't one of those action movies that people like to watch on TV were a single man could take on a bunch of people and still win. This was reality and the odds were not in our favor this time.

But that didn't mean I was just going to surrender.

Before they could come any closer, I lunged forward and pushed a toy shelve on top of two of the bad guys. Everyone seemed to get the memo and one by one they started to join in. I was lost in a frenzy of fists, kicks, dodges and shouts. I stepped backward as a fist was thrown at me. Grabbing the person's hand, I pushed the elbow up, snapping his arm. He cried out in pain. Grabbing him from the back, I slammed his face onto the wall where he slid to the floor, unconscious.

I turned around ready to grab the next guy, when I saw how outnumbered we were. Percy and Jason were being in circled by a group of men, but they were fighting. Slowly and one person at a time, but they were fighting. I didn't know where the others were, but I imagined them in a similar position.

"There are too many of them!" Leo shouted from somewhere.

"Keep fighting!" Jason grunted as he punched a guy in the face.

But soon the little circle started getting closer and closer to them. Leaving them less room to move around and fight.

I ran towards them, hooking my arm around the guy's neck and pulling him back with me. He trashed and kicked, managing to hit me right in the face with his head, but I ignored the pain as I slammed him into the floor. I drop kicked him in the head, knocking him out, while trying to fight off two other goons who were heading my way.

Then I heard footsteps from the back of me and as I turned my head, I saw more of the men dressed in black crawling through the windows. A punch to the face knocked me back to reality and there I knew that we couldn't do much. Kronos had outnumbered us, but he won't outsmart us.

Maybe this was the only way.

We didn't know exactly where we were supposed to go or where we could find Chiron in the first place. Maybe we needed to be dragged away to Kronos's secret layer where we could take him down from the inside. Maybe….just maybe.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed.

It was a horrible scream. Like something that had come deep from inside him, a strange sound mixed with fear, warning and concern.

I felt a really sharp hit on my head and the world started to fade into black.

Maybe losing one time wasn't so bad. Not as long as I get Chiron. Because I will find Chiron. I _have_ to save Chiron.

**So that is where it ends but here is a SNEAK PEAK at Saturday's NEW CHAPTER!**

_From my prison cell, I could hear Annabeth's screams. I should have known they were going to do this to her. I should have fought them with all my might, not letting them rip her away from my arms. From where she was safe…from where I could make sure she was safe._

_I pushed and pulled the cell bars, screaming for them to stop when I knew they wouldn't. The sounds of how they hit her echoed through the metal walls, driving me insane._

"_DON'T HURT HER! I SWEAR TO THE RIVER STYX IF YOU HURT HER, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" I screamed._

_But the guards only laughed at me. I knew I couldn't help her. The feeling of hopelessness filled every corner of my body. I sat on the corner of the cell, covering my ears with my hands as tears ran down my face._

_The love of my life was being beaten up and I was just sitting here like an idiot._

_*THUMP*_

"_AHHH!"_

_I buried my head into my knees and my fists slammed hard against the floor._

_There were so many things I should have done. I should have won her back long ago. I should have held her hand._

No, you Seaweed Brain. She's not dying!_ I yelled at myself. _You'll have your chance_._

_After what seemed like forever, an eternity of suffering, two guards walked up to my cell door and opened it. In their hands, they were carrying MY ANGEL, my love. And she looked like a torn, bruised, lifeless doll._

_They laughed at me and through her into the cell. I managed to move forward and catch her before she hit the cement floor and hurt herself._

_Laughing and making fun of me, they closed the door and left me alone with my beautiful angel in my arms. I swore to make her better. To wash away the blood and tears and to watch over her until she woke up. Because that, I should have done a long time ago._

**How's that for a Pre-View?**

**I might change a few words, but I hope you like it! It was a bad update, I know, but I promise to do better! Promise!**

**REVIEW!**


	38. Closer

***VERY IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ! PLEASE!***

**Guys, I have been nominated for the **_**FANFICTION CHOICE AWARDS**_**! By you guys! Thank you so much! I honestly thought you guys hated me…Honestly…**

**BUT, if you do like my stories please go to **Lightning-at-221b**'s profile and click on their only story.**

**VOTE for me and for all your favorite authors! :)**

Annabeth's POV:

I don't really know what happened after fighting in the toy store, but I couldn't help but feel a little bit stupid and betrayed. It's not really like me to accept someone's help like that without really looking at all the possible outcomes of accepting such help, but I guess wanting to be safe and finding Chiron blocked my thoughts a little. I thought they could be trusted.

I don't know where I am now, either. My hands are chained up to a long chain that is hooked up to the ceiling. I am standing in the middle of a grey room and it looks like I am in some sort of jail or prison. My arms are stiff and the ach badly, since I've been standing here with my arms like this for who knows how long. I didn't know what time it was or if I was even in the same day. All I could remember was that in the bumpy car ride here, someone held me close to them, whispering little nothings into my ear. My first and only guess was that, that individual must have been Percy. I wondered where he was at this moment.

Or the others in that matter. Where they okay? Where they hurt? I couldn't believe I had failed to protect my own team.

But inside me a little bubble of hope popped. This must be the same place where they kept Chiron. I was so close to finding him, yet so far away. All I needed to do was think straight from now on and not get into a much trouble as I've been getting in. Even though that might be a little bit hard. Since I am Annabeth Chase.

Suddenly, I heard the door of the cell being slammed open. I didn't flinch.

My back was to them. My head was down, as if I hadn't really awoken, and my blonde hair covered my face. My arms were painfully stretched up towards the ceiling and I estimated it wouldn't be long until my knees gave out. But I didn't turn to them. I wasn't scared of anything they could do to me. I was scared of what they could do to the others.

"Well, well, well. Look-y what we have here, Butch. A prison guard locked up in jail! How ironic is that?" One of the guys who came in said.

Without even turning around, I had already gotten a good mental image of how he locked. A wannabe gangster type. Tall. Some-what skinny. Baggy clothes. Would he be a problem in a fight? Probably not. These guys were the type to depend on their 'posse' or group of people to help them out. He probably carried a knife or a small weapon of some sort. He probably had others with him.

"Yeah, man. Irony." Said another voice.

Then there was this one. The 'stupid' one of the group that just followed whatever the leader did and agreed to everything.

This would be easy. Even though my hair was covering my face, I smiled. This was going to be fun.

"Hey, how about we show this girl how to have a good time?"

"Wake up, sleeping beauty."

I estimated one to be just a short distance away from me and that the others would be to his side. Slowly, I gripped on the metal chains that tied my hands together and the chains gave a low rattle. Only one person seemed to notice though.

"Hey, guys? I think-"but he didn't have time to finish.

I swung out my leg backwards and kicked a guy right in the chest. He was thrown back, as he did not expect this to happen. I swung around to see that I was only dealing with four wannabe idiots. The metal chain creaked and groaned as I applied lots of pressure. It had to break.

"Hey! Get her!"

I got into a fighting stance and waited for them to come at me. As I thought, one of them had a small knife and the other had a metal pole. Cowards.

The one with the knife advanced towards me and lounged, as if to try and stab me. But I leaned back and swung with the chain, kicking his arm with one leg and then slamming into him as the chain brought me forward. I won't lie, my wrists felt as if they were breaking. But I tried to ignore that. The guy fell to the floor, dropping his knife. I smashed my foot against his face, knocking him out cold. The chain pulled me back and I stumbled back.

The next guy that came at me had the metal pole. He swung and I had nowhere to run, so the pole impacted my side and I cried out.

"What's wrong, Blondie? Cat got your tongue?" He asked.

"No," I panted. "It got yours."

I grabbed the chains tightly and jumped up, using both my legs, I kicked him in the face. Blood flowed out of his mouth and he fell back. He spit on the floor where a lonely tooth fell to the floor. I knew he was mad and I knew my wrists were on fire. I had to do something before he got up and beat me with that pole. I jumped up and brought all my weight down on the chain, breaking it. It clattered to the floor next to me.

"You little bi-"but he stopped talking as soon as he looked up and saw me.

I smiled and took one of my wrists out from the knot and checked it. It was black and bleeding from the cuts, but somehow it was still intact. It wasn't broken, just extremely bruised and badly cut.

"What's wrong?" I taunted. "Cat got your tongue?"

I rose my hand up and used the chain was a whip, smashing it against his face with a powerful swing. He didn't get back up after that.

"Ow." I whispered, now that I was all alone.

The light in the room flickered on and off. I was hurting all over, but I had to keep going.

I grabbed the rest of the long chain and rolled it up, getting ready for the next fight because I knew there was going to be another one. But the odds weren't in my favor. I didn't have a map of this place. I didn't know where Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Will and the others were.

"It seems that Annabeth Chase is everything I thought you would be." A muffled voice came in through the intercom.

It was like the voice of pure evil. As if everything bad in the word, real and not real, had taken a personification and created a being that wasn't capable of anything but evil things. It managed to make me stop walking. It made me feel cold and angry on the inside.

"Kronos…"

"I was hoping you would cooperate, but it seems that I was wrong. It is foolish to work so hard to find someone…who is long _dead_."

That broke something inside me. The last thing that kept me sane. I would not accept the fact that I risked my life, my friends life's, that I broke the law, that I am now probably a wanted fugitive in the United States of America…I did not just do all this for nothing. I refuse to accept it. I refuse!

"Lies! Lies, you're lying!" I shouted. I looked around the room, trying to locate the source in which is voice was coming from. But I found nothing. "Show yourself, coward! Let's see how bad you really are!"

"Be careful what you wish for…" his voice faded. "Because you might just get it."

**Okay, so that was part 1. There will be a part 2, which I am currently writing.**

**So I have had a MAJOR case of writer's block. It's been terrible. I've been taking some time off writing, reading other books, watching TV and doing all the other things that I normally do to get and gather inspiration to write…but it's come up to nothing.**

**So, I've been reading some of the reviews, and I noticed how LITTLE reviews I've been getting. Then I start to think:**

**It's because I'm a bad author.**

**It's because they don't like my stories anymore.**

**It's because I never update and they have all forgotten about me, and they don't care and a whole bunch of other negative thoughts.**

**So I thought...Maybe I will find inspiration and beat my writer's block if I ACTUALLY write. So yeah…**

**Review!**


	39. The Beaten Angel

**New update! Woo!**

**This story is going to end soon…*sad***

**Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

Waiting here in a cell was killing me. And I mean it literally. They knocked us all out and separated us while we were unconscious. They didn't put me in chains, which was an advantage for me and a disadvantage for them because if I saw any of their idiot faces, I would kill them. They separated me from Annabeth after I promised that would never happen again. And they will pay.

The cell was an ordinary cell and I hate to say it, but I was kind of used to it since I had been in Half-Blood Prison for a long time. There was a little bunk bed, worn out and made of metal on the side. And that was basically it. No bathroom, no mirror that I could break and use the glass as a weapon, nothing. I sat on the bed with my head in my hands, in the dark, forming a plan of what I would do the next time I saw a guard or any of Kronos's stupid little henchmen…when I heard it.

A scream.

A pain filled screech.

Annabeth.

My head snapped in her direction and I stood up, running over to the bars, stupidly believing that somehow I could open these bars and help her.

Another scream and then another.

My body began to shake with anger and I yelled her name at the top of my lungs, hoping she would know that I am trying to help her. Hoping that I could calm her pain. Hoping the doors would open so that I could go save the tenacious blonde girl who captured my heart so many years ago.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled.

I wondered if they knew what I was saying or if they only spoke Russian. I shook, pulled, pushed, hit, kicked and did everything I could possibly think of to the bars but they only rattled and shook under the pressure of my fists.

"DON'T HURT HER! GET ME! HIT ME!"

Another scream followed by someone laughing. Another scream causing more and more tears to gather in the corners of my eyes.

I should have fought harder, with all my might, when they tried taking her away from my arms. I shouldn't have been unconscious. I should have been awake, ready to defend her. Ready to keep her safe. With me. This shouldn't have happened. Hit me! Kill me! But not Annabeth, not her. Not her.

I pushed and pulled the bars, screaming at them to stop hitting her but I knew they wouldn't. The sounds of how they hit her echoed along the metal walls and floors driving me completely insane.

"DON'T HURT HER! I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" I screamed in anger.

But the only reply I got was laughter. They were mocking me. I knew I couldn't help her. A feeling of hopelessness filled every corner in my body followed wave of anger, a wave of pure hatred. I walked over to a corner of the cell and slide down to the bottom, covering my ears with my hands trying to keep out the sounds of her horrible screams. Tears rolled down my face like a never ending waterfall.

I failed to keep her safe. I can't do anything right! I'm a failure. I failed my mother, when I went to jail for something I didn't do. I broke her until Sally Jackson was nothing except an empty shell of what she had been. I made my mother suffer like no mother should. A child was supposed to make their parents proud. Happy. Not what I did. Not what I did.

_You're a failure Perseus Jackson. You are worthless and helpless._

I've failed my entire family, my friends and the love of my life.

The love of my life was being beaten in some other room and I was sitting here like an idiot.

_Thump! Slash! Hit! Kick!_

"AHH!" She screamed.

"No, no, no, no, no." I whispered as I pushed my hands harder against my ears. I shook my head like if I was a mad man in denial. "No, no, no, no, no. Stop hurting her…stop…stop!"

I punched the floor, ignoring the pain. I didn't feel the pain because I was already in pain. Too much pain. Excruciating pain.

There are so many things that I should have done. I should have kissed her. I should have won her back. I should have grabbed her hand. When she was working in the prison, I knew it was her. I knew she was coming and I didn't do anything about it. I should have done so many things…so many.

_No! Stop it. She's not dead. She's strong. She's your WiseGirl, fight for your WiseGirl! Put yourself together! You are Perseus Jackson. The feared Perseus Jackson! Start acting like it._ My mind yelled at me.

After what seemed like an eternity of suffering. An eternity of thinking about each and every one of my friends, asking myself if they were hurt. If they were alive. If they were okay. And getting no answers. Two guards came over to my cell, opened it and threw her to the floor. But before she could hit the floor, my instincts kicked in and I ran up to catch her.

My Annabeth. My _ANGEL_ looked broken. She looked like a torn, worn out, lifeless doll. Like a glass angel who have been shattered. The guards laughed for a little while. Laughed at my suffering and at her pain. But they soon got bored and left us alone.

I cradled her in my arms, moving her hair out of her face and wiping the blood off her face with my sleeve. My beautiful angel was back in my arms and that is where she would always be. I swore to make her better. To wash away the blood and the tears until she woke up. To have her in my arms and protect her from anything that could ever hurt her.

Because I should have done that a long time ago.

"_Do you see now, Perseus Jackson, why you cannot defeat me?"_ A voice said through an intercom.

The voice sounded scratchy and old, but that must be the intercom. No matter how the voice sounded I knew who it belonged too. Kronos.

"You coward! You know we'll win! That's why you do you what you do and hide being your little microphone! But I swear, when I find you, I'm not going to stop hitting you until your dead!" I shouted.

I knew he could hear me.

In my arms, Annabeth moved a little and whimpered. It must hurt her to move. I looked down at her, eyes enlaced with concern, worry and love. She must be in pain when she moved. I felt a ping of pure hate take over my heart and I waited for Kronos's sadistic reply.

"_The one girl who would do anything to find her helpless teacher is useless. My men had fun using her as a piñata."_

"Bastard!"

"_Is that the only thing you can reply? My, my, even the great Percy Jackson has fallen. This is easier than what I thought. Now…what's going on…what do you mean he escaped? You idiot! Don't just stand here. Go get him!" _

Hope surged through my veins. Someone escaped. Was it Jason, Leo or Will? Whoever it was, God help them.

"We'll still win, Kronos. We will get Chiron back."

I was replied with a grunt and suddenly the intercom went off.

Whoever escaped was now our new hope. I needed to get Annabeth to feel better that was my number 1 priority right now. I lifted her up gently and placed her on the bed and got started. I would heal the easier wounds by applying pressure and stopping the bleeding. The broken bones, which I was sure she had, were going to have to be treated later, but by who?

I ripped my sleeve off and wrapped it around her arm, which was bleeding a lot. The red liquid stained the shirt quickly and I tightened it, before tying it into a knot. She gasped in her sleep and I hoped it wasn't because it hurt her.

I just wish I knew what happened.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Be careful what you wish for…" Kronos had said. "Because you just might get it."

After those words, everything turned went to Hades.

The same group of men who ambushed us at the toy store came into the room. There were so many of them, I couldn't possibly take one. If I hit one, I would get hit by 30 others. I was helpless and I knew that.

They tied me back up so that I was hanging from the ceiling again, but this time about three or four feet off the ground…They all had bats…

From that moment on I don't remember what happened. There was so much pain and all I wanted was for it to stop. I pleaded, I prayed that the pain would go away. That my body would shut down and that I wouldn't feel the hits I was receiving. But that didn't happen.

I FELT every bone they broke, break. Everything they did, I was awake and conscious.

And I couldn't do anything about it.

But even if I have to _crawl_, I will save Chiron. I did not risk my life so much to not find the only person who actually cared for me as a child. He was not dead, he was alive and I knew it…I knew it…I…I knew it…

**(A.N./ That was her explaining what happened, in case you were all confused I wanted to clear up those doubts. Now, as Percy held her in his arms, she's asleep or knocked out. Well, this is the dream she is having while Percy heals her.)**

_There was an empty room with two chairs and an old wooden table. An old man that resembled Chiron greatly sat in one of the chairs with his arms chained onto the table. He looked like an animal, with a long beard and unruly hair. His usually wise eyes were now sunken in, dull and expressed nothing but pure exhaustion. He looked beaten down, bony and looked like a carcass of what the old Chiron looked like. But I was sure it was him._

_He held his head down as the metal door opened and slammed shut. A tall, well-dressed man came walked over to the table, laughing even though he had a distressed look on his face._

"_Did you hear her screams, old man? You little 'savior' died in the hands of my men." Kronos laughed._

"_Did you hear the passion in her heart beats, Kronos? You can't stop her. She is not dead. She is stronger than you and your men combined." Chiron wheezed. "You will be defeated and your time is almost up. That is why you are frustrated."_

"_SILENCE!" Kronos yelled. "I will not stand here and hear your stupid words! You will die alone because you will never go out and tell the world what I did. I will keep you silent until you reach the grave."_

_Chiron laughed, but it sounded like a cough. "You think that will stop the world from knowing you-"_

"_SILENCE, I SAID!" Kronos silenced Chiron with a slap on his face. "No one will find out. And if you don't want to die right now, I suggest you stay quiet!"_

_Chiron did not respond. He always knew when to talk and when to be quiet._

"_Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and all the ignorant others who have come to save you will suffer your same fate. I just wanted to let you know. Their deaths will be _your_ fault."_

_Chiron shook his head as Kronos walked away and his face again, faced down._

_I'll save you Chiron, just wait…just wait…_

**Percy's POV**

"Just wait…just wait…" Annabeth murmured as I tied more pieces of my shirt on her many wounds.

"I can't wait, Annabeth. If I wait you might bleed to death." I said softly.

I knew she was dreaming but all I wanted to do was help her and make sure she was okay. I had no idea how this would work. How could we beat Kronos without the brains of the group? This was Annabeth's quest. Her mission. The one she was worked so much for, just to be beaten when we get close.

No that wasn't going to happen.

I was running out of shirt to use, since I was currently not wearing a shirt anymore. I used it all on her, not that I cared. I just wish I could do more.

As I looked around the room to look for things to help the sleeping, murmuring Annabeth, I heard footsteps running towards my cell. At first I thought it was a guard coming to take my Annabeth away from me, but then I saw that it was Leo. Leo Valdez.

He had keys and with shaky hands he quickly opened the cell door.

"Leo, what-"

"This is NOT the time to talk, Percy. Grab Annabeth, we're leaving."

"Leaving, but-"

"Percy, what did I say?! I hate yelling! It's unattractive on me! Run!"

And with that Leo ran down the hallway.

I didn't think anymore. I grabbed Annabeth, a little too roughly since she cried out, but for this one time only I ignored it. I would find a better place to have her in. An alarm started to ring, loud and ear-piercing. I ran behind Leo but as soon as I turned the corner, I bumped straight into the chest of the men in black. There were 5 of them and I couldn't fight with Annabeth in my arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man asked through his mask, probably smirking. "You aren't going anywhere, lover boy."

**I had to end it there because it's like 4 in the morning and I couldn't sleep so I decided to write. I stopped because I think I'm going to pass out…**

**I HOPE IT WAS OKAY!**

**Review!**


	40. Happy Birthday, Percy Jackson!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERCY JACKSON!**

* * *

><p><strong>(I know this isn't an update, but I've been so stressed out because of school and so many other things, I haven't found the time to sit down and write. For that, I plead for forgiveness. As soon as the first week of school is done and over with, I will return to writing again but until then, I can't promise anything.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In honor of Percy Jackson, I went ALL OUT!<strong>

**CHB t-shirt, CHB necklace, a fake knife strapped to my waist, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY" written on my wrist and it's next to a trident I also horribly drew.**

**I made blue cupcakes (that all look like bricks), I have blue drinks and so many other blue stuff that I feel like I'm in the ocean.**

**What are you guys doing to Celebrate Percy's Birthday?**

**Any ideas of what I could do to make celebrating Percy's birthday even better?**

**Will I ever be forgiven for not updating?**


	41. Prison Break

**Guys…I am so sorry. I have had the BIGGEST case of writer's block in the history of writer's block.**

**I know this won't be great but I am going to FORCE myself to write. I have to update. It's been too long. I apologize in advanced for the unsatisfying chapter.**

**~ChildOfWisdom**

Percy's POV

"You're not going anywhere, lover boy." His voice angered me, making me want to make him regret ever thinking he could come and try to stop me at a moment like this when Annabeth was hurt.

But that was the other thing, Annabeth was hurt. I couldn't just drop her and start fighting. I was certain that just running while carrying her in my arms hurt her and my priority right now was getting her better. But getting her to feel better meant getting pass the group of men in all black. But I couldn't fight.

"Move." The hatred and anger in my voice was raw.

I was pretty sure my face was still stained with tears and my eyes were red, but I was practically shaking with anger. The only reason why I hadn't lashed out at all of them was Annabeth.

"Move," The man mocked. "No. The boss says you will stay here and here you will stay."

Before I could beat his face in, someone was nice enough to do it for me. One of the figures dressed in black suddenly came up behind the guy who was talking and twisted the man's next to the side, which produced a painful _SNAP!_ The man melted onto the floor and remained still. I was confused but maintained my guard up. Suddenly the masked figure brought up a hand to their face and ripped the mask off.

It was Mirabelle.

"The exit is that way, Perce." She said with a slight smile and she gestured to her group to move forward.

They obeyed her orders.

"How did you get here-"

"I went to the other town to get some help. That was my plan all along, but I guess things worked out how they were supposed to." A noise came from down the hall, followed by a few loud shouts in Russian. Mirabelle's voice became urgent. "Run down the hall, the exit is there. I'll explain everything later."

Before I could answer, she pulled her masked on and disappeared down the hallway. I didn't get the chance to thank her but I knew that this wouldn't be the last time I saw her. I ran down the hallway as carefully as I could so that my footsteps weren't too loud and so that Annabeth wasn't too uncomfortable.

My mind began reeling. What would I do once I was outside? Where were we? Could I escape on foot? Where could I take Annabeth?

The hallway walls were made of rusty metal and even though I tried hard, my footsteps still echoed through the hall with sounds like clapping thunder. The hallway seemed to be getting smaller and smaller, because soon Annabeth's feet and head were grazing the walls.

"Jesus," I murmured under my breath as I pushed Annabeth a little bit to the right so her head wouldn't hit the wall, but I caused her feet to bump into the wall a little bit too hard. She groaned because of the pain. "Forgive me, Wise Girl. The exit must be around here somewhere."

But the more I walked, the smaller the space got. This was obviously made for one person not for one person carrying another. I had to turn myself to the side and squeeze my way through the darkness…until I hit a wall.

_Wait, a wall? What? No! Mirabelle said there was an exit here! There has to be a door around here somewhere, look around, Percy!_ My mind yelled at me.

But the thing is, it was too dark to see if there was any doors around me. There was almost no light. Keyword; almost. A small ray of light came from the ceiling which caused me to look up and sure enough there was the door…about fifty feet up. There were stairs on the side of the walls and the door up there was slightly open.

In another case, this wouldn't be a problem. I would have gotten hold of the stairs, pulled myself up and climbed up there in no time. But in this situation…I had Annabeth in my arms. I needed to take her out of here. There was only one thing I could do…

"I'm really sorry, Annabeth." I said as I carefully lifted her up and gently placed her on my shoulder.

She groaned in pain and tried to move, almost falling off of my shoulder, but I kept her in place.

I lifted myself up to the stairs and was suddenly thankful for all those years of solitude with allowed me to exercise. I worked my way up as fast as I could without hurting Annabeth anymore than what she already is. But at a time her pain filled whimpers went silent, which made me rush. I pushed the top opened and I was greeted by the light of a setting sun. I immediately switched Annabeth's position so that she was back in my arms and looked around to see Jason and Piper on the far end, where the forest began.

Quickly, I walked towards them. When they saw me coming, they gestured furiously which made me walk a little faster.

"We have to go. Now." Jason said as his eyes scanned Annabeth's face.

"Is she okay?" Piper asked.

"The sooner we get out of here, the better. Where's Leo and Will?" I asked them as I walked into the woods.

"Inside, looking for something Mirabelle told them to look for."

"What about Chiron?"

At the sound of his name, Annabeth stirred in my arms as if looking for him. I hugged her closer to me.

"We don't have time to get back in there, Percy. I'm sorry."

"How are we going to tell Annabeth this? She would have never left that prison if Chiron wasn't with us." I said as we walked over roots.

Piper almost fell, but Jason's hands were wrapped around her waist before she could hit the floor. They had a little moment there, but I didn't have time to stare at the wonder of Aphrodite's power. Right now, I needed some of Apollo's healing.

"Our safety also needed to be taken into consideration, Perce. It's useless. Mirabelle said she heard someone say Chiron isn't in the prison anymore. He was moved from there as soon as Kronos knew we were in Russia."

Annabeth stirred again as if she didn't believe what she was subconsciously hearing and I had to gently _shush_ her to keep her calm.

We walked without another word. It took us a while to reach Leo and Will, but they were arguing about something when we got there. Pretty loudly.

"It doesn't matter-"Leo stopped what he was saying when he saw me. "Percy! Percy, tell him I'm right!"

"You're wrong and reckless! We can't just go out there without weapons or anything! It will be suicide!"

"Will, you don't get it! This could be our last chance! Annabeth would take the chance-"

"You don't know what she would do."

"Oh, and you do?" Leo laughed. "Since you are disagreeing with me, you obviously don't know!"

"Look, you little-"

By this time, Jason, Piper and I (maybe even Annabeth) were annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, stopping their conversation.

Why didn't they get that I didn't have time for this? I didn't have time for arguing or for anything, actually. Annabeth was hurt and everyone seemed oblivious to that fact. I was also a little angry that none of us was hurt. They went after Annabeth because they knew that she was the leader of this group. She was the glue that kept us all together and who reminded us of our goal. Without her, this would slowly crumble. They knew that but we didn't. But it would show in time.

"Mirabelle left us a note. The note gives us specific directions to where Chiron is and it also says that he will be there for limited time, which means he will be moved to someplace else if we don't hurry. This is our chance! We could find Chiron! Save him!" Leo grinned.

He had a cut on his face which stretched as he smiled. I wondered if it hurt him.

"No, Percy. Look at Annabeth. She's hurt and we are in no condition to fight. We have no weapons, we haven't ate in a while, and we don't have enough energy or sleep to fight! This will be a suicide mission and I know Chiron wouldn't want that. Annabeth wouldn't want that." Will tried to reason.

"We're going to miss out on this opportunity to save Chiron, Will. And I don't think we will be able to do another odyssey like this. This is our moment. We need to take it."

"Percy, what do you think we should do?"

I didn't know what to do. I looked down at the sleeping angel in my arms and wished I had her mind. I didn't have the highly logical and strategy forming mind Annabeth did. She would have probably found the correct answer by know. She always did. But right now, we don't have her mind since she's hurt and she's unconscious, so her responsibility falls on my shoulders.

Leo was right but so was Will in a way. We're not ready to fight the loads of minions Kronos would have guarding Chiron. We didn't have weapons, we didn't have the energy and we lacked our guide. But then again, this could be our last shot at saving Chiron while he is here in Russia. If we didn't take this opportunity, we would regret it shortly after.

Staring down at Annabeth's angelic face, I knew what we had to do. Even though Chiron was her goal she had to take care of her team too.

"Alright. I made up my mind…"I whispered as I looked down at Annabeth. "We can't save Chiron."

Leo's grin dripped off his face and his shoulders fell. Will seemed nodded his head, silently telling me that I made the right choice and headed towards the vehicle they had provided us. I felt bad. As if I had made the wrong choice. I tried to think like Annabeth would think but she didn't call me a Seaweed Brain for nothing. Maybe I had made the wrong choice.

"Hey, what's that?" Piper asked as she looked behind her.

"That looks like smoke."

"Must be because I'm so hot."

"Why would there be smoke…oh no…"

Smoke could only mean one thing. The prison had been set on fire.

"**ChildOfWisdom that was a bad chapter!"**

**I know, I know. I'm sorry. I haven't written anything in forever because of my severe writer's block and this is the best I could come up with in months.**

**Warning: Zombie Takeover will be updated before Sunday.**

**Different Worlds will be updated the week after this one.**

**REVIEW!**


	42. Jan 3rd!

IT'S MY **BIRTHDAY** GUYS!

I just wanted to let you know I will be updating:

Warning: Zombie Takeover and Prison Love.

Thanks for reading and I know you hate Author's Notes…Sorry.


End file.
